Collision
by Jaenera Targaryen
Summary: AD 2314...Cosmic Era 73...two worlds collide, as PLANT finds itself in a whole new world by an unknown twist of time and space. The Earth Sphere Federation, Celestial Being, and now ZAFT...a world which was at peace, and working to make that peace a lasting reality...will it all be for naught?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam 00, both are owned by Sunrise.

Collision

Prologue

"Is that it? The deep space exploration ship, _Celestial Being?_ "

Accompanied by a pair of _Baikal_ Class Cruisers, the battleship _Volga_ cruised towards a gigantic vessel, hanging relatively motionless in space behind the Moon at La Grange 2. Brigadier General Kati Mannequin narrowed her eyes at the exploration ship slowly growing through the _Volga_ 's bridge windows, and remembered the last time she had seen the ship in person.

Two years ago…during the final battle with A-Laws, and the group of rogue Innovades calling themselves 'the Innovators'. However, the words of the _Volga_ 's captain just now held meaning in themselves.

" _Advancing into deep space?_ " Mannequin thought. " _To think that Celestial Being's founder, Aeolia Schenberg, was already planning for such a thing over two hundred years ago…_ "

"General," one bridge officer began. "We've received a status update from the interception force on the derelict that entered the Earth Sphere."

"Show it on the screen." The general ordered.

As the data appeared on the tactical display, Mannequin studied it for a few moments. "Very well," she finally said. "Have them use GN Missiles as per Plan D3. Just alter the derelict's course."

"Yes, sir."

The bridge doors chose that moment to hiss open, allowing a redhead in a pilot suit to enter the bridge. "Colonel!" First Lieutenant Patrick Colasour, Mannequin's husband, cheerfully began as he floated into sight.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Mannequin immediately snapped. "Ever since I've been promoted, it's general, not colonel!"

"S-sorry."

Mannequin stared at her husband sternly before getting to her feet with a sigh. "Come with me," she said. "I'll have you escort me."

"Understood!"

Mannequin turned to the _Volga_ 's captain. "I'll leave the flagship to you." She said.

"Understood." The captain said with a salute, and followed by Patrick, Mannequin floated out of the bridge.

Making their way through the ship to the hangar, the general and her husband boarded a shuttle to take them to the _Celestial Being_. Patrick piloted the shuttle himself, and accompanied Mannequin as she boarded the exploration ship, where they were greeted by an honor guard of several EFF officers.

"It's an honor to have you aboard, General Mannequin." The ranking officer said as Mannequin ordered them at ease.

"Is it possible for a quick inspection of the ship?" she asked.

"Of course."

* * *

"…our biggest problem is the sheer size of the ship." The officer said about half an hour later, as he led Mannequin and Patrick down a corridor. "At present, we only have about seventy per cent of the ship under our direct control."

Passing a large window, they paused to look into a gigantic, darkened room, data scrolling and flashing on holographic screens lining the walls, while a massive computer sphere glowed in the middle of the room. "What's this?" Patrick asked.

"It's the quantum operating system, Veda." The officer answered, and then Patrick was blinking as he noticed several redheaded technicians at work in the room.

"What the…they all have the same faces!" he said in surprise.

"Those are the Innovades, Veda's bio-terminals." The officer answered, Patrick looking at him in confusion.

"Innovades?" he echoed.

The officer nodded. "Veda uses them to collect information on the world, and to maintain itself." He said, and looking back at Veda through the window. "Seven years ago, Celestial Being was only able to conduct its armed interventions with Veda backing them up. And now, we too are reaping the benefits of this system."

Patrick looked uncertain, while Mannequin remained carefully neutral. After a few more moments regarding Veda and its Innovades, the inspection continued, and finally ended at a specially-equipped room.

Darkened, the room's only sources of light were the holographic screens projected upwards from consoles manned by Innovade officers, while medical and other scientific personnel manned other stations along the walls. A seat surrounded by specialized sensor equipment was in the middle of the room, on which sat a man wearing a custom pilot suit.

"Over here, please." The officer said, leading Mannequin and Patrick into the room.

Making her way across the room, the general silently regarded the pilot for a few moments. "So it's you, then." She finally said. "The one Veda has confirmed to be an actual Innovator."

The pilot stayed silent. "What's wrong?" Patrick snapped. "Answer the colonel!"

"…it's general."

"S-sorry."

"Captain Descartes Shaman," the pilot finally said. "They say I'm an Innovator…"

"You sound skeptical." The general observed.

Shaman smiled while adjusting a piece of equipment around his neck. "Well," he said. "All it means is I'm a glorified lab rat."

There was silence for a moment, and then Patrick was turning to Mannequin. "So," he began. "What's an Innovator?"

Mannequin looked at him with an expression of mild shock on her face. "You don't know even that?" he asked.

"S-sorry."

"Simply put," an Innovade officer began while approaching. "An Innovator is an evolved Human. Through the use of quantum brainwaves, they have superior analytical abilities and spatial awareness compared to baseline Humans, and by using GN Particles as a catalyst, can use those same quantum brainwaves for telepathic communication. Furthermore, due to changes in their cellular makeup, in theory they can live for twice as long."

"…I still don't really get it." Patrick said after a moment, while Mannequin turned to the other officer.

"Weren't the appearance of the Innovators also part of Aeolia Schenberg's plan?" she asked.

The officer's expression turned serious. "From what I can understand," he said. "That does seem to be the case."

"Report from the interception force," one of the Innovades manning the room's consoles spoke up. "The derelict has…"

The man broke off as the room erupted in chaos. Shaman and the Innovades cried out in pain, the former writhing in his chair and the latter collapsing to the floor, all clutching their heads in agony. Screens flashed red and alarms began to sound.

"What's happening?" Mannequin demanded as Patrick pushed her back, protectively behind him.

"I-I don't know." The officer from earlier said, but then all three baseline Humans were gasping in shock as Shaman raised his head, eyes glowing a dark gold and flashing with minute touches of the rainbow.

"I can…feel…the universe…time and space…tearing…what…is this?"

"Emergency report from Veda!" an Innovade shouted in a pained voice, Mannequin and her companions turning in his direction. The man's eyes were glowing as well, though compared to Shaman his irises were a bright gold and showed more rainbow touches. "Based on information from the orbital elevators' high orbit stations' sensor arrays, the derelict has vanished and has been replaced by a huge, unknown mass!"

"What?" Mannequin demanded.

"How?" the other officer likewise demanded.

"Unknown," the Innovade replied. "There is insufficient data to currently establish a viable hypothesis."

"Confirmation from the interception force." Another Innovade said. "Furthermore, the mass is headed for the Earth, and much more quickly than the derelict."

"It's been confirmed by Veda as well!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

"SETSUNA!"

Feldt's shout of alarm had eyes turning to the Innovator as he burst into the Ptolemaios' bridge, breathing hard and eyes glowing. "Can we access the high orbit stations' sensor arrays through Veda?" he asked.

"What?"

"Can we?" Setsuna F. Seiei urgently demanded.

Feldt Grace blinked, and then her eyes hardened as she turned back to her console. "I'll see if we can." She said.

"Please do. And hurry."

As Feldt typed away at her console, Sumeragi Li Noriega looked at Setsuna in concern. "Do you sense something?" she asked, mentally preparing herself for another vague, nondescript response as they'd been steadily getting from the pilot over the past two years. To her pleasant surprise, Setsuna gave a straightforward answer.

"Yeah," Setsuna said with a grim tone and expression. "Just now…I felt…heard…sensed…it was like…like the universe…time and space were being…torn."

"Torn?" Sumeragi echoed.

"But how?" Lasse Aeon asked.

"…I don't know." Setsuna said. "And there's something else as well. Something…not quite right, but I'm not sure how…it makes me feel uneasy…"

"I have it." Feldt said. "With assistance from Veda, we can access the high orbit stations' sensor arrays."

"Can you focus on L5?" Setsuna asked.

"Please wait…I have it. Displaying on the main screen now."

Eyes turned to the screen, and then expressions of surprise went up as something could clearly be seen at L5. "What are those?" Lasse asked.

"Maximum magnification." Sumeragi ordered, and Feldt complied.

The image shifted, revealing a cluster of glassy, hourglass-shaped constructs, with solar panels extending from their midsections. "Space colonies?" Lasse asked incredulously.

"I've never seen space colonies like those before." Mileina Vashti said.

"Neither have I." Sumeragi said. "And…where could they have come from? Space colonies do not just appear out of nowhere."

Eyes turned to Setsuna, but he shook his head. "I don't know either." He said, before narrowing his eyes at the space colonies. "But I do know one thing. Wherever those are from, however they came to be there, they're the ones which caused what I sensed just now, one way or another."

The other members of the Ptolemaios crew looked at each other in concern, while Setsuna continued to stare at the screen. " _At the very least though,_ " Setsuna thought. " _That…alien, flickering or something, that's been around for over a year is gone. But…I'm not sure if this is any better…when those arrived…_ "

"We've received an emergency update from Veda!" Feldt suddenly said with a sharp note of alarm. "A large object of undetermined origin and nature is on a collision course with the Earth!"

"What?" the word came from all around.

"Displaying on the main screen." Feldt said, and the main screen shifted again, showing a large, broken mass headed for the Earth. "The Federation Forces are already scrambling from the high orbit stations, either to divert or destroy the object."

"We should go on standby, just in case." Lasse said.

"Yes, I think so too." Sumeragi said with a thoughtful tone, and stroking her chin. "And just in case as well, after this is done, we should get Allelujah and Marie back here as well."

"Agreed." Setsuna said with a nod, and the rest of the crew nodded as well.

"Should I send a message to Mister Haptism and Miss Peries to inform them of such?" Mileina asked.

"Please do." Sumeragi said.

"Right away!"

"Setsuna," Sumeragi said. "You and Lockon standby in your units. We might only have your Custom Flag and the Dynames Repair with us right now, but if we have to, we need to do everything we can."

Setsuna nodded, and turned to leave the bridge. The rest of the bridge crew hurried to their stations, but even as the door slid open, Setsuna paused in the doorway. "Feldt," he began.

"Yes?" the young woman said, turning her head in surprise.

Setsuna stayed silent for a few moments, and then glanced at her. "Sorry." He said.

Feldt blinked, and then smiling, nodded. "It's alright." She said.

Setsuna nodded back, and then left the bridge. "What was that all about?" Lasse asked as the door closed and Feldt turned back to her station.

"I'm not really sure." Feldt said. "But…I think…everything's going to be alright now."

"…Mister Seiei's been really quiet and worried for some time now." Mileina wondered. "I wonder…did he sense something?"

"Well, I imagine he did." Lasse said. "Maybe he sensed whatever this is coming…and now that it's finally here, I guess…it's a weight off his shoulders. He doesn't have to worry about something he knows is going to happen but can't really understand, or something like that."

"That's probably it." Sumeragi said with a nod. "In any case, we don't have much time. We'll use Trans-AM to get from L3 to Earth Orbit as soon as possible. Lasse…"

"I'm already on it." The reply came, and within moments Ptolemaois was changing course. And in another moment, the ship began to glow red, and with the flickering of afterimages, sped off towards the Earth.

* * *

A/N

Well, the movie's plot is effectively derailed with this. Yes, the ELS won't be attacking Earth this time, since I've replaced them with PLANT from shortly after the start of Gundam Seed Destiny.

Timeline is…immediately after the attack on Armory One, and the skirmishes outside, but before the Junius Seven Colony Drop.

That said…it doesn't mean the ELS are gone. They just got sent to the Cosmic Era. Fun times for the Earth Alliance and other nations there, methink.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam 00, both are owned by Sunrise.

Collision

Chapter 1

The name ship of ZAFT's new _Minerva_ Class Battleships, _Minerva_ , cruised through space away from La Grange 4 towards the ruined space colony of Junius Seven, which for some inexplicable reason was on a collision course from the Earth. Though ZAFT had already dispatched another force to divert the ruined space colony from the planet, with the _Minerva_ in range, it was decided that she would head for Junius Seven as well, to support their allies just in case.

In addition to the ship's officers and crew, also aboard the ship was PLANT's leader, Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal. He had been forced to board the ship for his own safety after the inspection of the Armory One colony had been cut short by a terrorist attack, and had yet to depart the ship. Also joining him aboard was Orb's Representative, Cagalli Yula Athha and her bodyguard, one Alex Dino. The two had been the chairman's guests during the inspection, and like him had been forced to board the ship for their own safety.

Right now however, the chairman and the ship's senior officers were gathered in the conference room. Displays showed images of the Earth, only it wasn't the Earth they were used to. No, _this_ Earth was surrounded by great constructs of mega-engineering, specifically two mighty orbital rings linked to the planet below by slender orbital elevators.

"Calm yourselves, all of you." Durandal said softly but firmly, and silencing the bickering officers around the table. "I understand your concerns, and I will admit this whole matter is a very troubling one. And that is precisely the point: we know far too little about this situation to make a reasoned decision on. And I will not make any decision, or authorize or even support one unbacked by fact or logical reasoning."

There was a murmur of agreement around the table. "Now," Durandal began, and folded his hands on the table. "Let us focus on what we know. First, there is the obvious fact that Earth now has massive mega-structures around and on it. While it is very alarming that anyone would have the resources and means to build them when we ourselves do not, there is also the fact that designing and constructing such things would take a great deal of time and resources. Time and resources the Earth Alliance, or indeed, any nation on Earth would not have."

"Perhaps they were designed before the war," one officer offered. "And construction quietly proceeded during and after, with the appearance obscured by a Mirage Colloid stealth system?"

"An interesting hypothesis," Durandal conceded with a nod. "But one that cannot stand. For one thing, if design work and initial construction was done before the war, there would have been no reason to conceal such an ambitious plan, not when it would have brought attention and prestige to whichever nation is behind it. Also, the energy and other economic crises suffered by Earth during the war, along with the war's own needs, would also have prevented construction of such structures."

"And afterwards?" another officer asked.

"The needs for reconstruction would and still do consume a great deal of money and other resources." Another officer said. "No, they wouldn't have what they need to build such things. Not to mention the scale: the elevators alone are about fifty thousand kilometers in height, and the rings have a circumference greater than Earth's own. No, construction of those structures would have taken decades."

"Decades before the development of Mirage Colloid," Captain Talia Gladys, _Minerva_ 's CO, said. "Decades in which they could not have, and would have no reason to hide such a massive undertaking."

"Quite," Durandal said with a nod, before turning to zoom in on the high orbit ring. "Even more so when one looks at the high orbit ring in detail. The entire ring's upper structure is lined with solar panels. If I had to make a reasoned assumption, the high orbit ring is likely a single massive solar energy array, used to provide energy to the planet below."

Gasps of shock and surprise went around the table, while Durandal smiled. "It's a very impressive achievement." He said. "The scale of the engineering involved aside, this system likely provides all the energy an entire world would need and then some, rendering just about every other large-scale energy production system redundant if not outright obsolete."

"With all due respect sir," one officer said. "Is this not to our disadvantage? With such easy access to the energy of the Sun, one of our means to level the playing field…"

"N-Jammers, you mean?" Durandal interrupted. "And how they were used to destroy Earth's nuclear energy industry during the war? The morality of that aside, we ourselves surrendered the ability to do so at the end of the previous war, when we freely provided N-Jammer Canceler technology to the rest of the world."

"Yes, sir. Please accept my apologies."

Durandal nodded. "In any case," he said. "We can conclude one thing here and now. And that is the fact that something has…massively changed, if only because structures as big as what we can see cannot just appear from nowhere, nor can they be built in the blink of an eye. And until we know what has changed, we need to be cautious. We need to know more. We need to stay calm, and make reasonable and logical decisions. I will not allow the same mistakes and shortsighted thinking on the part of both sides, that resulted in the bloodletting of the war. On that, I will ask cooperation from all of you."

The officers around the table looked at each other, and then turning back to the chairman nodded. "Thank you very much." Durandal said with a small bow.

"On that note sir," one officer began. "The National Defense Committee has placed all existing forces on alert."

"I am aware." Durandal said. "It's a prudent measure, and one I support. At the very least, should the worst happen, we won't be caught unaware and defenseless. But, that's only if the worst should happen. Events may yet develop in an optimal fashion, and in the hopes of such, I will defer a full mobilization until such time as it is clearly needed."

"And the loss of contact with Carpentaria and Gibraltar?" the officer pressed. "As well as our diplomatic elements across the world?"

"A most troubling development," Durandal conceded. "But as I have said earlier, I will not take much less support reactionary decisions, however it may go."

"Yes sir, I understand."

Durandal nodded. "Moving on," he said. "While the mystery of Earth's orbital rings and elevators is a pressing one, to say nothing of the loss of our assets elsewhere, even more pressing is the matter of Junius Seven now moving on a collision course with the Earth. Captain Gladys, I would be most obliged if you would explain to us our forces' plans to resolve the matter."

"Yes chairman," Talia said with a nod. "As you all know…"

* * *

Elsewhere, a trio of ZAFT _Nazca_ Class Destroyers cruised through space towards the ruins of Junius Seven. On the flagship's bridge, Commander Yzak Joule, a veteran of the Bloody Valentine War, stared at tactical displays showing the relative positions of Earth and Junius Seven, as well as other relevant data.

"Junius Seven," Dearka Elsman murmured beside the commander. "To think we're actually going to have to break up what's left of it."

"Even just thinking about it leaves a bad taste in the mouth." Yzak agreed. "But, we can't really let it hit Earth either. Some might say it's poetic justice, but when you really think about it, letting it hit Earth and kill tens if not hundreds of millions of people wouldn't really solve anything at all. It'd just make things worse."

"…if only we and so many other people thought so too a few years back." Dearka murmured.

Yzak didn't say anything, though he did cross his arms and lowering his head, stared down at the map table. "Earth…" he said thoughtfully.

"Worried about something?" Dearka asked.

"Aren't you?"

The other Coordinator smirked before looking at an image of the Earth on the map table, and the mega structures that had inexplicably appeared around it. "Well," he said. "Things like those don't just appear out of nowhere, and while it's easy to just say Earth's been building them for a long time and just hid them until now…"

"But?"

Dearka shrugged and spread his hands. "It just doesn't seem to fit, if you ask me." He said.

"No, it doesn't." Yzak agreed with a nod.

"With that said though," Dearka continued. "While it is worrying, and it's something we'll have to deal with once this current mess is over and done, that's just it, isn't it?"

"Yeah, we have to deal with Junius Seven first before anything else." Yzak agreed with another nod. "Orders are orders after all, and as we were saying just now, it is the right thing to do."

"But," Dearka began. "Wasn't Junius Seven supposed to be in a stable orbit? And for at least a century or so? What could have suddenly made it move towards the Earth?"

"I don't know." Yzak said. "But it is a worrying thought."

"You don't think someone could possibly have deliberately pushed it out of its orbit towards the Earth, do you?"

"…that's quite the assumption, isn't it?" Yzak asked before narrowing his eyes. "Though…we can't exactly rule it out either."

"If that's the case though," Dearka growled. "It's sad to think there's still people like that out there. As though not enough people had already been killed during the last war."

"Yes, I completely agree."

* * *

"Trans-AM complete."

Six _Laohu_ Class Carriers slowed to cruising speed, their hulls shifting from the glowing red of Trans-AM back to the gentle blue favored by the Earth Federation Forces. Moving normally, the six vessels moved to join the three _Baikal_ Class Cruisers already in position near the massive object moving towards the Earth.

Aboard the flagship _Tanganyika_ , senior EFF officers were holding a meeting in the CIC, floating in zero-g around the map table. Holographic displays glowed around them, showing all relevant data on their situation.

"At the unknown's current speed," the ranking officer - a navy commander - said. "We have fourteen hours to prevent it from hitting the Earth. Fortunately, the unknown doesn't seem to be accelerating and is instead at a constant speed, so that timetable shouldn't be changing in the foreseeable future. Nevertheless, we should still resolve this crisis as quickly as possible, so as to have some margin of error afterwards in the event of the unexpected."

There were nods all around. "At present," the commander continued. "We have thirty-six meteor breakers available. Of those, and based on the unknown's size and apparent dimensions, we will need to deploy six in a line across the unknown in order to break it up."

The man paused to gesture at a screen, which displayed the predicted outcome of the operation. "Based on Veda's predictions," he continued. "There is a fifty-seven point three per cent probability that the resulting halves will then slow and enter a relatively-stable orbit. However, there is also a twenty-two point nine per cent probability that only one of the halves will enter a stable orbit, and we will be forced to break up the other half as it continues towards Earth. Then there is an eleven point five per cent probability that both halves will not slow, but will instead pass by Earth regardless."

"And the remaining eight per cent?" another officer asked.

"The remaining probability will see the unknown disintegrate," the answer came. "And we will be forced to destroy it piece by piece. It is for exactly that outcome that all fleets are on standby even as we speak."

The commander paused, and looked at all of his subordinates in the eyes. "Nevertheless," he said. "Just as they have their duty, we have ours. And that's what we'll focus on. Have the 22nd Tieren Platoon launch immediately, with the first set of meteor breakers. All other Tieren Platoons will be on standby. Lieutenant Smirnov's GN-XIV Squadron will provide support, but all other GN-XIV squadrons will be placed on standby as well. And of course, the fleet will also go on standby. You have your orders, now prepare to move out."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the officers chorused with a salute. Their superior nodded, and without any further words, they left the CIC to attend to their duties.

* * *

Within twenty minutes, twelve Tieren Space Type mobile suits were approaching the unknown, carrying with them six meteor breakers. The latter resembled a drill with a large, cylindrical warhead mounted on its back, the whole encased within a skeletal scaffold.

In addition to the Tierens, a trio of GN-XIV mobile suits trailed after them, orange GN Particles scattering in their wake. "Something's not right here." First Lieutenant Andrei Smirnov remarked.

"Sir?" a wingman asked.

"I don't know why or what," Andrei replied. "But I feel real apprehensive for some reason. Keep your eyes open. We don't what might happen, but while I hope I'm wrong, we just might be entering a battlefield here."

"Sir!"

Hanging back in an overwatch position, the GN-XIVs just looked on as the Tierens descended on and scattered over the deployment zone on the unknown. And then disturbing reports began flooding in.

"What's wrong?" Andrei asked as he heard shouts of shock and alarm over the encrypted line.

"Sir, you need to take a look at this!" one pilot said. "Sending images back now!"

Andrei blinked, and then gasped as the images appeared on his panoramic monitor. Buildings, streets, even dried and dead trees and fountains and statuary. No people thankfully, but there were wrecked vehicles here and there, and through windows shadowed furniture could be glimpsed.

"It's a space colony!" the Tieren pilot said. "The unknown is a destroyed space colony, and it's falling towards the Earth!"

Andrei grit his teeth, taking in the ruined space colony in a new light. The shattered edges and broken pillars…he should have realized it sooner. Unpleasant memories of his time with A-Laws came back, and he ground his teeth harder as he saw the colony's wreckage in an entirely new light. Battle scars…there was no doubt about it. This space colony was destroyed not by an accident, born of a cruel whim of nature, an accidental mistake by the hand of man, or a random slip of chance…

…it was destroyed, deliberately so, by a ruthless and merciless decision, a single pull of a trigger or a push of a button.

" _But who?_ " he thought with anger, fingers tightening on his mobile suit's controls. " _And why? How many people lived in this colony? How many of them died with it?_ "

A scream of horror came over the line, and forced Andrei back into the present. "What is it?" he demanded.

A new image came back, zoomed in on the Tieren's end, focused on a partly-broken open apartment building. And there, drifting through the shadowed interior, was the lifeless body of a woman, clutching an equally-lifeless child to herself.

"God help us…t-that's a woman…" Andrei gasped out. "A woman…a mother and her child…"

"All units," the transmission came from the flagship. "Situation understood. Continue the operation."

"But sir…!" Andrei began to protest, along with other pilots.

"Calm down!" the commander interrupted firmly. "We see the images. We understand the situation. And I know that that place is a tomb for at least thousands, if not tens of thousands of people. But it's also falling towards the Earth. And if we let that happen, how many millions more will die?"

Andrei and the other pilots couldn't say anything. "Don't worry." The commander said after a long moment. "Once this operation is done, we'll launch a full investigation. We'll find out where this colony came from, why and how it was destroyed, and if need be, get justice for all those poor souls. Now, proceed with the operation. The clock is ticking."

"…understood."

* * *

A pair of Tierens gently descended down onto the colony's surface, maneuver jets hissing as they supported the mobile suits' weight. They landed onto frozen ground, and judging from the dead trees and the ruined fountain nearby, it was clearly a park of some kind.

The Tierens worked quickly but methodically, moving the meteor breaker into place. Tethers were used to anchor the meteor breaker into place, and then one Tieren removed the meteor breaker's safety. Activity lights flickered to life, and then the Tieren transmitted the security code.

More lights flickered as the meteor breaker's computer accepted the code, and again as the confirmation code was given. The drill ground to life, and then began to burrow down, through the frozen soil and into the synthetic rock beneath, towards the colony's innards.

The two Tierens stayed close, keeping a watchful eye on the meteor breaker's operations in case something went wrong. Unnoticed by either mobile suit or by their pilots, another mobile suit was watching from amidst the ruins. A ZAFT GINN High Maneuver Type-II, it stared at the two Tierens for several moments before slipping back into cover.

And then after a few minutes, it reappeared, and leveled its beam carbine. The two Tierens remained unaware, until a green-colored beam lanced out and impaled the meteor breaker clean through.

"What the…?" one pilot had time to say before the meteor breaker exploded.

The explosion sent both mobile suits flying, sparks flying from where their armor had been torn open. Seriously-damaged, they were unable to offer resistance when the GINN flew in at high speed, drawing its sword in one smooth motion.

A swing later, and one Tieren had been cut in half, exploding soon afterwards. Even as the mobile suit exploded behind it, the GINN turned and fired its beam carbine at the other Tieren, which also exploded.

"I don't know who these are," Commander Sato said. "Or what these mobile suits they're piloting are, but it doesn't matter! Take them out! Don't let them stop our tombstone from breaking that accursed world!"

In moments, more GINN High Maneuver Type-IIs were flying out of the ruins, beam carbines blazing. Now aware of the enemy's presence, the Tierens opened up with their 30mm automatic cannons, laying down curtain fire to try and keep the enemy away until the GN-XIVs could arrive, or to force the enemy into the line of fire of their heavier, but slower 200mm smoothbore guns.

Sparks flying from where cannon rounds just splattered against its armor, a GINN drew its sword and charged. "How pointless…!" the Coordinator pilot shouted as he swung his sword down, and cut the Tieren in half.

The bisected mobile suit exploded, and as the GINN turned the other Tieren leveled its heavy weapon and fired. The 200mm round slammed into the GINN and exploded, blowing the heavier mobile suit back, large chunks of its armor flying.

The Tieren fired again and again, until finally the GINN exploded. The Tieren pilot barely had time to celebrate before a beam blew it apart, and then more beams riddled the defenseless meteor breaker it had been escorting and blew it apart as well.

Elsewhere, four Tierens provided covering fire while two other Tierens escorted a meteor breaker each to their deployment sites. Tracers lit up the void of space as the Tierens tried to hold off the GINNs, which returned fire with beam carbines.

A Tieren was hit and exploded, ironically saving one Tieren as it was pushed away by the explosion, allowing a beam which would have impaled it through its midsection to hit an arm instead. The arm exploded, and the GINNs charged in.

One Tieren was cut down, and a Tieren tried to shoot the offending GINN in the back. The GINN dodged and shot the other Tieren, which also exploded. And then the damaged Tieren burst through the debris and tackled the GINN. The GINN raised its sword and stabbed the Tieren, but even critically-damaged, the Tieren opened fire with its 200mm smoothbore gun at point-blank range, and causing both mobile suits to explode in mutual annihilation.

The two other GINNs approached the remaining Tierens and their meteor breakers. The Tierens responded with their heavy guns, but the GINNs just flew clear. "All you have is raw power, and crude at that." Sato spat before firing several times.

A Tieren and its meteor breaker exploded, but then the other GINN exploded as it was hit several times at point-blank range when it tried to get close. Sato avenged his comrade immediately, destroying the Tieren with a single shot. "Impudent Naturals," he snarled while destroying the meteor breaker. "Your time is over! Just die and make way for the new Humanity!"

An orange beam lanced down from above and impaled Sato's GINN straight down, and caused it to explode.

* * *

"Unidentified mobile suits," Andrei began while moving in. "This is First Lieutenant Andrei Smirnov of the Earth Federation Forces Mobile Suit Corps. You have engaged in hostilities against the Earth Federation Forces. Lower your weapons and stand down, or be destroyed. I repeat, this is First Lieutenant Andrei Smirnov of the Earth Federation Forces Mobile Suit Corps. You have engaged in hostilities against the Earth Federation Forces. Lower your weapons and stand down, or be destroyed."

The GINNs responded by moving towards Andrei and his GN-XIV squadron, beam carbines blazing. "Your funeral, terrorists." Andrei whispered before activating Trans-AM.

Immediately, his GN-XIV glowed a bright red, and then shot forward thrice as fast as it normally was, leaving a trail of afterimages in its wake. GINNs fired again and again, but their shots just flew wildly away from the GN-XIV.

Andrei narrowed his eyes while lining up his sights, and then pulled the trigger. A GINN exploded, and then another as Andrei shot them down. More explosions dotted the darkness of space as the rest of Andrei's squad opened fire with their beam rifles, and the GINNs scattered.

"Not bad," Andrei whispered while drawing his own sword. "But not good enough."

Andrei closed and swung, bisecting a GINN. Dodging a series of retaliatory shots, he piloted in close and cut down another GINN, and turning opened fire with GN Vulcans at an approaching GINN. The mobile suit staggered as high-power beam rounds pounded it, chunks and pieces of its armor flying. Andrei kept up the barrage, literally tearing the GINN apart, and then dodging down avoided a sword blow from the rear, and then turning and swinging with his GN-XIV's sword at the same time, cut another GINN in half.

"Six down," Andrei whispered. "And seven for the rest of my squad. But there's still more…damn it, how many mobile suits did the terrorists bring?"

"This is Team Two." The transmission came in. "We've finished deploying our meteor breaker."

"This is Team Six." Another transmission came. "We've also finished deploying our meteor breaker."

"Fall back for now." Andrei ordered. "We'll cover your withdrawal. Squad, we'll cover the Tierens as they withdraw, before withdrawing ourselves."

"Lieutenant, only two breakers were deployed." One of his wingmen said.

"I know." Andrei said. "But we're not done yet. And we still have time. The rest of our forces present will just have to continue the operation after us."

"Sir!"

The GN-XIVs provided cover fire for the Tierens as they retreated, shooting down several more GINNs, and then they too retreated. "Lieutenant," one of Andrei's wingmen asked. "Who were those guys?"

"I don't know." Andrei replied. "But considering they were trying to stop us from deploying the meteor breakers, I'd bet they're the ones responsible for this ruined colony moving to hit the Earth."

"But that's…!"

"In short," Andrei said. "They're terrorists, and without any real excuse for it, not like how Katharon did in hindsight."

"Murderous bastards," Andrei's other wingman said. "If that thing hits the Earth…everyone down there…"

"Don't worry," Andrei said, his eyes narrowed. "It won't happen. We won't let it happen."

* * *

"I see." The EFF commander said on the _Tanganyika_ 's bridge after receiving the reports. "So terrorists with unidentified mobile suits are the ones behind trying to drop this ruined colony on the Earth."

"Yes sir." A junior officer said. "Furthermore, while we have yet to conduct a thorough analysis, it has been confirmed they were using beam weapons, albeit not based on GN technology."

"They also weren't equipped with GN Drives, were they?"

"No sir, they were not." The junior officer said. "It seems they were using plasma engines, similar to those used by pre-GN technology mobile suits."

"I see." The commander said with a nod before narrowing his eyes. "In any case, our objectives haven't changed. We have to keep that colony from hitting the Earth no matter what. Have the 23rd Tieren Platoon launch immediately, and deploy meteor breakers. Also, notify all cruisers, launch all GN-XIV squadrons immediately! Cover the Tierens, and destroy the terrorist forces!"

Alarms began to sound across the fleet, as pilots rushed to their mobile suits. Within minutes, doors were opening beneath the _Baikal_ Class Cruisers, and GN-XIVs were being lowered out into space. GN Drives flared to life, orange-colored GN Particles dispersing as quad-eyes flashed before no less than fifteen GN-XIVs moved out, and headed towards the ruined space colony.

At the same time as the GN-XIVs moved towards the space colony to clear the way, more Tierens were being lifted out of their hangars in the _Laohu_ Class Carriers, along with more meteor breakers. Within minutes they too were speeding out, away from the fleet towards the ruined colony.

Aboard the _Tanganyika_ , Andrei turned away from the tactical display. "Everyone's gone out to finish the operation." He said. "Understandable, but as things stand, the fleet's uncovered."

Making a sound of concern, Andrei drifted out of the ready room, and putting on his helmet went to the hangar airlock. Stepping through, he drifted across the hangar, to where his squad's mobile suits were being refurbished after their last sortie.

"Hurry with the refurbishment." Andrei ordered while moving to assist. "With everyone else having launched, my squad's the only ones who can do anything if the terrorists attack the fleet."

"Yes sir!" a technician said. "We'll do what we can."

Andrei nodded before turning back to his computer console, eyes narrowing in focus.

 _Let's hurry this up. I don't want to be caught helpless and at unawares._

* * *

A/N

Sato is not an OC, that's the canon name of the leader of the ZAFT veterans-turned-terrorists from _Gundam Seed Destiny_. There he was among the last killed, by Athrun himself, here he's among the first to die, done in by Andrei Smirnov and his GN-XIV.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam 00, both are owned by Sunrise.

Collision

Chapter 2

"New enemy mobile suits inbound." One of the Coordinator terrorists warned over their encrypted channel.

"Damn Naturals," the ranking terrorist – with Sato now dead – said. "Don't they ever learn? All units, move to intercept. Whatever happens, don't let them get another chance to stop Junius Seven from falling on Earth!"

The GINN High Maneuver Type-IIs swept upwards, away from the ruins and towards the approaching mobile suits, orange lights sparkling in the latter's wake. "A fifteen-unit mobile suit formation…?" the ranking terrorist muttered. "And what are those lights?"

As though in response, the GN-XIVs opened up with their beam rifles, sending out a mass volley in the direction of the terrorists. The terrorists evaded, and returned fire with their beam rifles. The GN-XIVs evaded and scattered, one moving to close while drawing a beam saber.

"Only a fool would come so close." The ranking terrorist said with a smirk, and drew his mobile suit's own sword. "Die, filthy Natural!"

Thrusters blazing with plasma, the GINN met the GN-XIV's charge with its own, and closing in swung its sword. To the Coordinator's shock, the GN-XIV dodged, and then kicking out, sent the GINN reeling. "Impossible!" the Coordinator shouted in shock before a round from the GN-XIV's beam rifle blew up the GINN.

Enraged at the loss of yet another one of their own, other terrorists opened fire on the GN-XIV, with fell back at the volley, down to the surface of Junius Seven, and then flying low, nimbly avoided all the beams sent its way. "No way…what mobility!" a terrorist gasped in shock. "Is that really a Natural's mobile suit? There's no way those obsoletes could move so fluidly!"

An exploding GINN drew the terrorist's attention, and then another. A GN-XIV then burst through the debris of a destroyed GINN to the terrorist's left, beam saber drawn. Shouting in rage, the terrorist drew his GINN's sword and blocked the GN-XIV's stroke.

"Why?" the Coordinator demanded over an open channel. "Why do you fight to protect those pathetic worms who crawl on the Earth's surface?"

There was a surprised exclamation from the other side of the channel, and the Coordinator followed through. "Why do you deny the dead of this place their justice? Their vengeance?" he demanded, and ignoring the alarmed protests of his unit's systems pushed the GN-XIV back. "Why do you fight against us? Your own brothers and sisters?"

The GN-XIV fell back, the GINN swinging wild and powerful blows. "Why can't you realize the path Patrick Zala showed us is the only one for us Coordinators to take?" the Coordinator raged. "Answer me, damn you!"

"I…am a Federation soldier!" the answer finally came, as the GN-XIV simultaneously blocked and drew a second beam saber with its free hand.

"W-what…?" the Coordinator gasped out, moments before his gutted mobile suit exploded around him.

All across the battlefield, terrorists were dying as their units exploded, the GN-XIVs rampaging nigh unstoppably. "Damn it!" one of the remaining terrorists cursed as he fired wildly with his beam carbine. "This isn't right! This isn't how it's supposed to end! These damn Naturals…!"

A message appeared on one of his cockpit's screen, and with a final curse, turned to run, boosting away into deep space at full speed. In his wake two other GINNs followed, and then three more, for a total of six surviving terrorists.

The GN-XIVs made to follow, only to be restrained by their commanders, who ordered them to provide cover for the Tierens now moving additional meteor breakers into place. Under the watchful eyes of the GN-XIVs, the meteor breakers were successfully deployed, and within an hour the EFF mobile suits were withdrawing as the ruined colony began to shake, cracks spreading across its broken and battered façade.

One crack in particular stretched across the ruined landscape, and then with a shower of debris and the spraying of volatile gasses being released, Junius Seven broke in two. The EFF fell back, unwilling to be caught in the colony's collapse…and then to their alarm, the halves continued to move onward.

* * *

"Junius Seven has split in two!"

"What?" Yzak said in shock.

"What the hell?" Dearka likewise said while floating past. "Who in the…the Earth Forces? Check the predicted course!"

"Please wait a moment." The sensor officer said before looking back at his station. Dearka glanced at Yzak, who nodded at him. "Given the variables of the colony's collapse, the course may yet change again, but based on present data, the halves of Junius Seven will pass by Earth without falling on the planet."

Dearka gave a sigh of relief. Yzak did not. "Maintain course." He ordered. "And place all mobile suit forces on standby."

"Yzak?" Dearka asked while floating closer.

"It could be that the Earth Forces were behind splitting Junius Seven in half," Yzak said. "But, how did they get here so fast? Aren't there standing forces in space supposed to be stationed on the Moon?"

"…could they have launched from Earth via Panama or Victoria?" Dearka offered after a moment. "There's also Kaohsiung."

"They could have." Yzak agreed. "Nevertheless, we should investigate just in case. If only to confirm if it was them, and thus have something of substance to report to our higher-ups in the National Defense Committee, and also…"

Yzak trailed off, and Dearka tilted his head. "And also?" he prompted.

Yzak crossed his arms. "Normally the Earth Forces have launched all their attacks from the Moon." He said. "Never from Earth. If anything, they send supplies, resources, and reinforcements from the Earth to the Moon, and then it's from the Moon that real combat threats come from. If they can now do so from the Earth as well…"

Dearka made a small gasp, and then lowering his head narrowed his eyes in understanding. "Now there's a worrying thought." He said, and Yzak nodded.

"It is, isn't it?" he asked. "And…"

"And…?"

"If it was the Earth Forces which split Junius Seven in half," Yzak said with a sigh. "How do you think that's going to appear back home? After all, it was the Earth Forces which left Junius Seven in such a state to begin with."

"…oh boy…" Dearka said with sigh of his own.

Yzak nodded. "It's going to raise an uproar, one way or another." He said. "Even if the Earth Forces had a legitimate reason to take action now…"

"…this is not going to look good, is it?"

Yzak nodded again, and narrowed his eyes in thought. "What's the relative position of the _Minerva_?" he asked after several moments.

"Please wait a moment." The reply came, and after a few moments one of the tactical displays showed Yzak what he wanted to see.

"Alright," he said with a nod. "Change course. With Junius Seven no longer headed for the Earth, our priority objective has changed from stopping it, to dealing with the aftershocks. So we'll rendezvous with the _Minerva_ and Chairman Durandal instead."

"In other words," Dearka remarked as their ship and squadron began to change course. "We'll have the chairman handle the diplomatic mess for us, is that it?"

"I've no stomach for something like diplomacy." Yzak remarked with a small smile, and Dearka snorted.

"Don't I know it." He said, and Yzak's smile grew wider. "That said, maybe we should ask for reinforcements, just in case?"

"Hmm…prudent, alright we'll do just that."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

It was six hours later that the Joule Team finally rendezvoused with the _Minerva_. The three _Nazca_ Class Destroyers fell into formation around the battleship, and a shuttle took Commander Joule and his second aboard the battleship.

"Captain Talia Gladys," Yzak formally began with a salute, Dearka doing likewise beside him. "Commander Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman, requesting permission to come aboard."

"Permission granted, commander." Talia said while returning the salute. "Welcome aboard the _Minerva_."

Yzak nodded as he stepped from the airlock, followed by Dearka. "The chairman is waiting." Talia said, turning away followed by her staff. "This way, please."

"This is a good ship." Dearka remarked as they floated through the ship's corridors.

"She is." Talia said with evident pride. "Even more so, as she just recently fought her first battle despite _not_ having been shook down beforehand. Given our performance in the battle, the chairman is of the opinion to recommend that we be officially commissioned in the fleet registry without having gone through such formalities."

"Understandable," Yzak said with a nod. "If anything, that battle outside Armory One as I understand it, could be considered the equivalent of the ship's shaking down."

"I'm very grateful for that, commander."

The rest of the way to the conference room was done in silence, and then slowing to a halt, Talia allowed her guests a moment to compose themselves before opening the door and letting them in. Chairman Durandal was waiting inside, of course, seated at the head of the table. The man rose to his feet as they entered, but it wasn't him who drew the attention of Yzak and Dearka.

"Yzak!" Alex Dino – for all that Durandal had already deduced who he was before the _Minerva_ 's crew – said in shocked recognition. "Dearka! What are you doing here?"

"You!" Yzak said in similarly shocked recognition. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that? This is a ZAFT ship, isn't it?"

"W-well, that's…"

"Oh yes, that's right." Durandal said with a smile. "The three of you served on the same teams in the past, did you not? Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, and Athrun Zala."

Alex looked away at that, something that had the other two narrowing their eyes. "Well," Durandal said with a considerate smile and tone. "I'm sure Athrun…no, _Alex Dino_ has his reasons for being who he is right now. And at present, I'm sure we all have other, more important matters to attend to, do we not?"

"Yes sir." Yzak and Dearka said with a nod, and at a gesture from the chairman took their seats as well. Talia and her staff followed suit, joining Durandal, Alex, and Cagalli around the table.

"I've read through the report you sent ahead, commander." Durandal began. "And I will admit your concerns do hold merit. For all that the Earth Forces had reason to act as they seem to have done in this situation, the matter of appearances is not something that can be ignored. Especially given it concerns Junius Seven, the destruction of which caused the war, and at the end of which was preserved as a memorial for the dead of both sides, whether of Earth or of PLANT, Coordinator or Natural."

There were nods all around. "Sadly," Durandal continued. "I am afraid there is no avoiding that there will be those acting on reactionary sentiments in the aftermath of what's happened. It's simply a matter of statistics, and of Human nature. For all our abilities, we Coordinators are still ultimately only Human. I will do what I can to temper the consequences, but I am afraid that is all that can be done in this situation."

"I understand your situation, sir." Yzak said. "And I also understand that doing what little can be done is better than doing nothing at all."

"Thank you very much."

"On that note," Cagalli began. "As someone from Earth, and thus among those whose homeland would have put in harm's way had nothing been done, you have my support, chairman. Though we may have our differences, I too would not wish for this incident to be the spark of misunderstanding and confusion that could trigger yet another war."

Durandal nodded. "You have my thanks as well, princess." He said.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes slightly at that, but said nothing. "Moving on," Durandal said. "I understand that we are currently headed towards one of the halves of Junius Seven, are we not?"

"That is correct, sir." Talia said. "Based on our current speed and course, we should reach Junius Seven's relative position in about six hours."

"The Mercer Team will rendezvous with us along our current course in about four hours as well." One officer said.

"Thus, in addition to the _Minerva_ ," Yzak said. "We'll have six _Nazca_ Class Destroyers with us when we reach Junius Seven, and presumably the Earth Forces behind breaking up the colony and changing its course."

"Is it necessary to have such a large concentration of military strength?" Cagalli asked. "I apologize if I'm speaking out of turn, but if the goal is to reduce tensions and to answer questions left in the wake of such a crisis as we all recently faced, wouldn't an open-handed approach do just as well?"

"A commendable suggestion, princess." Durandal said. "And one that I hope would ultimately be adopted to resolve this crisis in the long-term."

"The long-term?" Cagalli echoed.

Durandal spread his hands. "As you yourself admit," he began. "The world faced, and still faces, a serious crisis. It cannot be resolved quickly, in the blink of an eye, with so many questions needing to be answered. Why did it happen? How did it happen? How could it be made not to happen again? These questions and others more need to be answered before the crisis can be fully resolved. And in the long-term, an open-handed approach is the only one which can resolve it in an unquestionable fashion."

"But in the short-term?"

"Think about it, princess." Durandal said. "Even as we speak, we head to the crux of the crisis, and one which has only narrowly been averted as it seems. Spirits will be rather high, and many will be tempted to act in a reactionary fashion as a result. It is only Human nature. And while we can avoid it by simply not heading to Junius Seven, doing so would be irresponsible. Questions need to be answered, as I told you earlier, and we would not get any answering by avoiding the crux of the matter."

"I see." Cagalli said with a slow nod. "By approaching in a non-threatening manner, but far from helpless either, you hope to give those tempted to act without thinking second thoughts, and thus set up a situation with neither side willing to escalate, is that it?"

"It is." Durandal said with a nod.

Cagalli looked troubled, and she looked away for a few moments. But eventually, she turned back to Durandal. "I understand, chairman." She said with a nod. "And once again, I apologize if I seem to be speaking out of turn."

"No, there's no need." Durandal said with a nod. "Indeed, I welcome your questioning, as it provides an opportunity to explain myself, and reduce the risk of my decisions being misunderstood. I would rather not have such happen, as it would only plant the seeds of conflict, whether open or otherwise."

Cagalli nodded again. "I understand, chairman." She said. "On that note, as the representative of a nation neutral in the political situation between PLANT and the Earth Alliance, I would offer my assistance in resolving this matter."

"I am grateful for that, princess." Durandal said with a smile. "And should it become needed, I would be happy to accept."

* * *

In the hours since the colony's breaking up, the 3rd and 7th Fleets had arrived, and had taken up position over the resulting halves. Given recent events had proven that the ruined colony's approach on Earth had been an attempt by unknown terrorists to drop it on the planet, it was decided that until both halves had safely cleared the Earth Sphere, they were to be under guard by the EFF, to prevent the terrorists from returning to finish the job.

There were other reasons, of course. One of those was the unknown origin of the colony itself, and how and who had destroyed it. All those questions needed answering, and Federation investigators were already poring over the ruins, trying to find answers. It was a difficult task, and one made even more difficult by the terrifyingly-large amount of frozen corpses inside the buildings and under the ruins themselves.

Some answers were quick to get, however. One of those was how the colony was destroyed in the first place. Attempts by Federation investigators to power-up and access individual computers failed, and upon further examination found their electronics to have been fried by an electromagnetic pulse, a telltale effect of a nuclear explosion.

Simply put, the colony had been destroyed by a nuclear bomb, a weapon not used in anger since the 20th Century, not even during the bloodiest years of the Solar War.

It was grim food for thought, and while it provided some answers, it made other answers harder to get, as the electromagnetic pulse would likely have destroyed every unshielded civilian computer and electronic systems without fail. Undeterred, Federation investigators entered the colony's interior, deep beneath the ruins, where it was hoped some of the electronics and their data had survived.

The detection of unknown ships on the 7th Fleet's e-sensors had alarms across the fleet sounding, and ships moving into battle formation over the colony. In addition to _Baikal_ Class Cruisers, the fleet included several new _Volga_ and _Nile_ Class Battleships, along with _Ural_ Class Carriers, one of which, the _Mont Blanc_ , served as the fleet's flagship.

"Unknown vessels confirmed on optical sensors." The sensor officer on the _Mont Blanc_ 's bridge reported. "Displaying on main screen."

Murmurs went up across the bridge, as images were shown of the unknowns. They included several blue-colored vessels of a configuration never seen before, along with one larger vessel, again of a configuration never seen before.

In addition to the unknown vessels, there were also mobile suits escorting them, which disturbing held _some_ resemblance to the mobile suits the terrorists had been using. "Admiral," the _Mont Blanc_ 's captain asked. "What should we do?"

Admiral Thomas Hudson narrowed his eyes in thought. "Hail them." He finally said after several moments. "They may be hostiles, but they also may be not. Let's not start something here until we know more."

"Yes sir." The captain said before turning to the bridge. "Communications, open a channel to the unknowns, and attempt to establish contact."

"Yes sir." The communications officer said with a nod. "Unidentified ships, this is the EFFS _Mont Blanc_ of the EFF 7th Fleet. You are approaching restricted airspace. Heave to and respond. I repeat, this is the EFFS _Mont Blanc_ of the EFF 7th Fleet. You are approaching restricted airspace. Heave to and respond."

"What if they don't respond?" the captain then asked the admiral.

"They will, one way or another." Admiral Hudson said. "But if it's hostilities they want…well, pacifism doesn't equate to helplessness. If it's a fight they want…"

"Sir, we're getting a response!"

The captain and the admiral shared a glance between them. "Show it on the main screen." The admiral ordered.

"Yes sir."

The main screen shifted, now showing the darkened confines of what clearly a warship's bridge. Men and women in uniforms the EFF officers had never seen before were seated at their stations, a woman in white seated at the center of the bridge. "This is Captain Talia Gladys of the ZAFT Battleship _Minerva_." The woman said. "Shall I address the EFFS _Mont Blanc_ , or shall I address one with authority?"

Admiral Hudson lowered his face slightly. "Very well captain," he said. "I am Admiral Thomas Hudson of the Earth Federation Forces 7th Fleet."

"Earth Federation?" Talia echoed. "Is that the Earth Alliance?"

The admiral blinked and then glanced at the _Mont Blanc_ 's captain, who gave the admiral a confused look in response. "No," the admiral said. "The Earth Sphere Federation is the Earth Sphere Federation. Also, on that note…what is this ZAFT you are referring to, captain?"

"…how can you not possibly…"

"Captain," a dark-haired man seated to the rear of the _Minerva_ 's bridge interrupted. "Please pardon the interruption, but I think the situation has become more complicated than expected. I believe that perhaps we should end this contact and withdraw to assess our options before continuing. Of course, we'll need more information to do so."

"Chairman…"

"Captain Gladys," the 'chairman' continued. "If you would forward general information on ZAFT and on PLANT through this channel to the esteemed gentlemen of the Earth Sphere Federation, then perhaps we can establish a foundation on our side for further dialog."

"But sir…!"

"It's just general information, captain." The 'chairman' continued. "Information everyone in PLANT and everywhere else already knows about it. Of course, I would expect the other side's obligation as well."

The admiral narrowed his eyes. "And who exactly am I addressing here?" he asked.

"Your pardon," the 'chairman' said with a nod, and floating over to stand beside the captain. "I am Gilbert Durandal, the Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council. While it may seem unusual for one such as myself to be aboard a military vessel, I am prepared to answer questions to that effect, one a foundation for future dialog in good faith has been established."

"I see." The admiral said with a slow now. "So that is why you are prepared to extend information to us, and would expect the same of us?"

"That is correct, admiral."

Admiral Hudson hummed low in thought. After several moments he made a decision, however. "Very well," he said. "I am not willing to start hostilities when it is clear the other side has no intention of doing so either. However, on behalf of the Earth Sphere Federation I would expect answers in the future, whether it regards this PLANT and ZAFT you mention, or the colony below us…and why the terrorists attempting to drop it on Earth were piloting mobile suits similar to yours."

There were gasps and expressions of surprise across the _Minerva_ 's bridge, but the admiral simply filed those away for later. "Transfer your forwarded data over this channel." He said. "Be warned, any attempt to do so as a means to conduct cyberwarfare against this vessel shall be taken as an act of war. Of course, the same shall apply to us as well. Captain,"

"Sir?" the _Mont Blanc_ 's captain said.

"Forward general information on the Earth Sphere Federation, or indeed, the Earth Sphere to the people from ZAFT over this same channel." Admiral Hudson said. "Information the public would already know, and thus not truly give anything compromising away."

"Yes sir."

"Receiving data now." The communications officer said. "Receiving…receiving…receiving...data reception complete."

"And how about our data?" the _Mont Blanc_ 's captain asked.

"Pulling it up now, sir." The communications officer said. "Standby…standby…ready to transmit."

The EFF officers looked at their ZAFT counterparts. "We are ready to receive, captain." Talia said.

"Good," the _Mont Blanc_ 's captain said with a nod. "Transmit."

"Transmitting now, sir." The communications officer said. "Transmitting…transmitting…transmission complete."

"We've received it here, _Mont Blanc_." Talia said.

"As I suggested earlier," Durandal began. "Both of us should now withdraw, and assess our situation further before proceeding."

"You may withdraw." Admiral Hudson said. "But our forces will continue with our given mission, to screen the ruined colony below until it has cleared the Earth Sphere, and is no longer at risk of being used as a makeshift weapon of mass destruction against the Earth."

There was a long moment of silence. "But of course," Durandal finally said. "I fully understand your situation, admiral. We will now withdraw, though I once again express my hopes for peaceful dialog in the future, admiral."

Admiral Hudson nodded, and then the transmission was cut. "Admiral," the sensor officer began less than a minute later. "The unknowns are changing course."

"Where are they headed?"

"On their current trajectory…into the region of space between Earth, L4, and L5."

"L5…unknown space colonies have appeared at L5 recently." The _Mont Blanc_ 's captain said.

"Yes…this is just a guess, but I have no doubt they have the answer to that as well." Admiral Hudson said with a nod.

"What should we do, admiral?"

"Contact the government," Admiral Hudson said at once. "Report the situation, and transfer the data we got to them. Request new orders. That's all we can do, really."

"Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

A good distance away, moving on inertial thrust to further minimize the risk of detection and cloaked by means of optical camouflage, the Celestial Being carrier _Ptolemaios II-Kai_ observed the situation as it developed. They had ever since the EFF had first begun to stop the ruined colony from hitting the Earth, observing the battles between the EFF and the terrorists, and had continued to watch as the EFF fleets arrived, followed by the forces from ZAFT.

And now they listened in, as ZAFT and the EFF made brief contact before disengaging.

"What do you think, Setsuna?" Feldt asked.

"That man seems to be telling the truth." Setsuna answered. "They really are part of an organization, or should I say organizations, those PLANT and ZAFT they mentioned earlier. As for establishing future dialog…he also seems to be telling the truth."

"But you also think he's not entirely for real, don't you?" Lockon Stratos asked.

"Yeah," Setsuna said with a nod. "I sensed…calculation, and apprehension from him. It may only be because he's a politician and in an unknown situation, but…there's more to this than it seems."

There was silence all around, and then Feldt took the initiative. "Then should we access that information they gave the Federation, and try to investigate on our own?" she asked. "If we ask Veda for it, I don't think we'll be refused."

"It's not a bad idea." Lockon said. "We need to know more before we can do anything really of use, after all."

Setsuna nodded. "Yes, I think so too." He said, and Sumeragi nodded as well.

"More information is something we could definitely use." She said. "Feldt, request for the information from Veda as soon as you can."

"Of course, Miss Sumeragi."

"That aside though," Lockon said. "What do we do now?"

"The EFF seems to be on top of things," Sumeragi said after a moment. "We can probably leave screening and investigating the ruined colony to them. So we should stand down on standby for now, and withdrawing to Earth orbit, wait for Allelujah and Marie to join us. It should also give us ample time to consider our next move, based on Veda's information, and on the Federation's future actions, to say nothing of PLANT and ZAFT."

There were nods all around, and Sumeragi nodded. "Then," he said. "Dismissed."

The meeting room's displays went off, and the lights went back up. Lockon loudly yawned as they left the meeting room, and he stretched him limbs. "Standby ending with nothing happening always leaves me so stiff," he complained. "Well I guess it goes with the job, so I'll just have to sleep it off for now."

"What are you going to do, Setsuna?" Feldt asked.

"What?" Setsuna asked.

"Well, we're not on standby anymore," Feldt said. "So what will you do to pass the time?"

"…pass the time…what I usually do, I suppose."

Feldt stared at the pilot for a while, and then smiling hesitantly pressed onward. "Hey," he said. "Why don't you join me have something to eat before going back to your room."

Setsuna looked at Feldt curiously, and after a few moments nodded slowly. "I can do that." He said.

Feldt smiled wider. "Alright then." She said.

* * *

A/N

The battle at Junius Seven ends quickly, as it should when terrorists in interwar units go up against the best of the EFF, piloting the latest GN technology-equipped mobile suits. ZAFT and the ESF make first contact, which goes well…

…though as Setsuna notes/senses, Durandal is already scheming and planning away on the inside. And while Celestial Being is quiet _now_ , that may not necessarily be the case in the future.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam 00, both are owned by Sunrise.

Collision

Chapter 3

"Mister Haptism, Miss Peries, welcome back."

"Long time no see, Mileina." Allelujah Haptism greeted the bridge operator with a smile, floating to a stop as Marie Parfacy – or as she was otherwise known Soma Peries – shared a hug with the younger woman.

"Your hair's gotten long, I see." Marie remarked, and Mileina grinned.

"I'm turning into a woman." She said cheerfully, and Allelujah and Marie smiled wider at her before turning to Feldt.

"Long time no see as well, Feldt." Allelujah said, and Feldt nodded back.

"Yes." She said, only to break off to look past Allelujah and Marie. They turned as well, and saw Setsuna floating in the hallway behind them, and looking through the open door.

"Setsuna," Allelujah said with a nod. "You're looking well."

"I am." Setsuna agreed with a nod. "I'd say the same for you both as well. You're certainly looking more fit than when we parted, Allelujah."

Allelujah smiled ruefully. "Well," he said. "Back then, it's not like I really had a chance to recover from being in a military prison for several years before being thrown back into the battlefield. Now though…well, I'd say backpacking across the world did a lot of good."

Setsuna smiled in his usual, subdued way. "I suppose so." He said, before turning to look at Sumeragi and Lockon approaching.

"Miss Sumeragi," Allelujah said, shaking hands with the older woman, Sumeragi doing likewise with Marie.

"Saji Crossroad's sent a reply." Setsuna said. "He said that while he's flattered we're offering him a place with us, he doesn't want to leave Louise Halevy on her own. And considering she's still apparently suffering from PTSD, along with withdrawal symptoms from what the Innovators were drugging her with, it's probably for the best."

"I see." Sumeragi said with a nod. "It can't be helped. And we can't really force him either."

Setsuna nodded. "That said," he continued. "Saji Crossroad said if we needed his help or anything of the sort in the Pillar of Heaven Metropolitan Area, we should just contact him, and he'll do what he can."

"I don't know if it'll come to that," Sumeragi said. "But, extend our thanks to him in any case."

"Already done."

Sumeragi nodded, and then turned back to Allelujah and Marie. "Anyway," she said. "We've been studying what information we have on PLANT and ZAFT for nearly a week now, and Veda's provided a preliminary analysis as well. That said, I'm sure you've come a long way, so for now you should head to your room and get some rest first. We'll hold a briefing at 1700 later on, is that alright?"

"That'll be fine, Miss Sumeragi." Allelujah said with a nod. "Our rooms are the same as they were, aren't they?"

"Well no, since you and Marie will be sharing a room between you now, I've assigned you a different one." Sumeragi said before glancing at Mileina. "Mileina, why don't you take them over there?"

"Roger that!"

"I see, thanks for the consideration, Miss Sumeragi." Marie said with a nod before turning to Feldt and then Setsuna. "We'll talk some more later then, Feldt, Setsuna. You too, Miss Sumeragi."

Nodding back, the Celestial Being members parted to allow Mileina, Allelujah, and Marie to float past. "Then," Lockon began. "Now what?"

"We'll head back to L3." Sumeragi said. "We only went to Earth orbit to pick up Allelujah and Marie, so now we need to go and get the Zabanya and Harute, as well as the 00-Raiser."

"00-Qan[T]'s still being worked on, I take it." Setsuna said, and Feldt and Sumeragi nodded.

"Technically the unit's already complete," Feldt said. "But, given the complexities involving the Twin Drive System even with GN Drives specifically designed for it, a lot of fine tuning is still called for apparently. No, from what Ian's said, it's because the GN Drives were specifically designed for the Twin Drive System that it requires so much fine tuning. Its output is just that much."

"I see." Setsuna said with a nod. "I understand. In any case, the 00-Raiser should do fine if we have to take action, though I don't think we'll need to for a while."

"Are you really sure about that?" Lockon asked.

"…it's what I sense," Setsuna admitted. "Though you have a point. I'm not all-knowing, after all."

Lockon nodded. "While I do hope you're right and we won't need to take action for quite a while yet," he said. "The way things have gone, it's all to likely something just _might_ go wrong, and we'll need to step in to keep it from getting out of hand. After all we've seen in the data…"

Lockon trailed off, but Setsuna and the rest looked grim. "Well," Sumeragi said. "Leave it for the meeting later on. You all get back to your duties if you have them, in any case Lasse's already changed course for L3."

"Roger." They chorused, and then following Sumeragi's instructions, they left the shuttle bay ready room.

* * *

"What is it, Saji?"

Saji Crossroad blinked, and then turning his head, smiled while flipping his phone closed. "Just a message from Setsuna." He said.

"Message…?" the blonde woman said, while pushing herself up to a sitting position.

"Yes," Saji said, getting up to sit next to Louise. "Apparently, with all that's been going on, they'd offered me and if you wanted, you as well, a place with them."

Louise Halevy was silent for a long while. "…will you go?" she asked.

"No," Saji said. "I'm flattered by the offer, I really am, but when all is said and done, I just don't have what it really takes to be one of them."

"…I thought I did once…in a way…" Louise said softly, and leaning to rest her head against Saji's shoulder. Saji placed an arm around her shoulders, and similarly tilted his head to rest against her's.

"It's alright." He said. "I understand, and I don't blame you."

Louise didn't say anything, and neither did Saji. They stayed in silence for several long moments, just taking comfort in each other's company from the grim reminders of their past from years ago, when they'd both found each other on opposing sides, Louise with A-Laws, and Saji with Celestial Being. One consumed by her hatred and taken advantage of by a madman without an ounce of Humanity, and the other swept up in events beyond his control, and forced to face and accept the reality of the world he was living in.

And though both had overcome the trials they had faced and regained a measure of peace in their lives, the scars of their experiences remained, and for Louise, pain and more lingered still.

"…I'm scared, Saji." Louise finally said. "Ever since what happened last week, I'm really scared. It's not as it was at the time, but it's still _there_. In the back of my head…a tingling…just a feeling really…that not all is right…that something is going to happen…it's really scary, because while I can feel it, I don't know or understand what it is."

Saji didn't answer at once, though his thoughts strayed back to that terrible moment last week, when Louise had gone into a seizure, writhing on her bed and screaming about how the universe was being torn apart…all the while her irises glowed, a telltale sign of active quantum brainwave use. And it wasn't just Louise. All across the world, people of every race, nationality, and religion had been struck in the exact same way, and forcing the Federation government to make a public statement that revealed the existence of the Innovators, what they were and what they could do, how they were no real threat to their fellow citizens or to the rest of society…

…as well as that their…reactions, were caused by the inexplicable appearance of several unknown, astronomic objects in the Earth Sphere. The Federation government hadn't elaborated on those, merely stating that a formal investigation was underway, even publicly announcing the formation of a crisis office directly under the President herself to manage the issue, though it hadn't stopped the media and common citizens from wildly speculating.

And they were wild indeed, ranging from aliens to Atlantis or a secret nation of secretly-constructed space colonies revealing itself to the world, fueled by amateur astronomers publishing photos of strange and clearly artificial hourglass-shaped constructs where L5 should be, and giant, misshapen objects being escorted by the EFF as they drifted away from the Earth. Others speculated on what the Federation government would eventually say, and whether or not Celestial Being was involved, or would get involved.

All the while, the Federation government stayed largely silent, only asking the citizens to remain calm and to allow the government time to investigate the situation and assess it for proper and measured action. They'd also supported a series of public discussions to be aired between notable figures in scientific, sociological, and religious fields covering the Innovators, aimed at preempting sentiments of fear and distrust before they could take root and fester. Thus far, it seemed to be working, though Saji feared if it would last.

"It's alright." Saji said, tightening his hold on Louise. "I'm here. And no matter what happens, I'll always be here with you. I'll never leave you again, to face the world and anything that tries to hurt you alone. No matter what it takes."

Louise didn't say anything, but nodding gently, closed her eyes and buried her face against Saji.

" _Setsuna,_ " Saji thought while stroking Louise's arm. " _You and the others will be coming back into the open before long, won't you? If so, then I can only hope that it won't be a sign of times to come…dark times, like eight and two years ago…Trinity…and A-Laws…even though this peace is a false one born of fear, it has…had a chance of people learning to make it a real one. Why did this have to happen now?_ "

* * *

The midnight oil burned away in Geneva, capital of the Earth Sphere Federation. In the Capitol, within the same complex as the Federation Parliament, President Miranda van Acker was meeting with her cabinet and select members of the Federation government.

"So in the end," the president began. "Even with Veda's assistance, the crisis office can come to no concrete conclusions with regard to how…PLANT, was it, appeared, beyond that it was a case of…what did you call it?"

"Quantum transposition," Doctor Mina Carmine said. "Essentially, a point within space-time is…swapped, with an analogous point in a parallel line of space-time as per the Many-Worlds Interpretation of quantum mechanics. It's the best lead we have…albeit one with still too many holes to it, for a proper conclusion to be drawn up."

Van Acker nodded. "It is ultimately better than having no leads at all." She said. "And it does provide an explanation with a reasonable degree of plausibility to it, and which matches that which we can observe."

"Thank you, madam president." Mina said with a nod. "In any case, I and the rest of the crisis office will continue to investigate."

"Please do." Van Acker said with another nod before turning to the others present. "Moving on, we're going to have make a public statement with regard to PLANT soon, and before the public speculation becomes too alarmist. Thus far, the press and the public have been keeping themselves restrained, and Veda's information control has been able to keep extremist speculation and rhetoric under control, but the former's not going to last, and I don't want to become too dependent on the latter. We all know what happened the last time Veda's information control abilities were abused."

There were grim nods all around. "On that note," Capitol Chief of Staff Radiant Light began. "Much of the public and media speculation has been focused on the Innovator exposes. And they have largely been positive, with the worst simply calls for regulation of Innovator abilities as opposed to what could be expected, such as segregation among others."

"That much is good news." Van Acker said with a sigh of relief. "But we can't relax just yet. If anything, all we've done is prepare the ground for what will become a lasting impression of the growing Innovator population. We need to start presenting model cases soon, in order to ensure that the citizens remain calm and rational about the Innovators, not just for the present, but in the long-term as well."

"Even more so as Veda predicts that all of Humanity will undergo Innovation sooner or later." Secretary of State Brian Mitchells said. "Whether developing them in life, or being born with them, inheriting them from one or both parents."

"Change is a constant of the universe." Van Acker said with brief closing of her eyes. "And fear of change is yet another such constant, albeit of Humanity. But, we cannot allow such fear to rule us, the way it seemed to have ruled that other timeline if PLANT's information on that 'Blue Cosmos' and the extent of its influence seems to indicate. Nor change, for that matter: if Humanity is to change, then we must adapt to it, and not lose ourselves to it."

There were nods all around. "Going back to the matter of PLANT, however," Mitchells began. "If we're going public, there could be a number of problems developing, in particular with regard to that recent Bloody Valentine War of theirs."

"But," Radiant began. "PLANT was the one attacked in that war, weren't they?"

"That may be so," Mitchells said with a nod. "And it cannot be denied that the Earth Alliance opened the nuclear box first. But neither can it be denied that ZAFT crippled Earth's energy infrastructure during that war, resulting in millions of deaths when winter came during the war's first year, and ultimately, there was that monstrous superweapon of theirs, GENESIS. The next step from going public about PLANT will be official diplomatic recognition and ties…and I doubt we can keep the facts of that war from the public then. People will know, and they will wonder, and be afraid."

"There's no hiding it, I'm afraid." Van Acker said with a sigh. "Though we can mitigate the situation by pointing out that ZAFT has never used nuclear weapons first in anger, and always in a retaliatory role. Furthermore, they have since admitted to war crimes and while they pardoned many lower-ranking officers and rank and file involved in them…well, we cannot say we did any different, with regard to A-Laws' lower echelons."

There was a murmur of agreement around the cabinet. "At the very least," Van Acker continued. "Based on the Durandal Administration's actions after the war, and the Canaver Administration before it to end the war on a mutually-agreeable note, I daresay we should give peace a chance."

"What do you have in mind, madam president?" Radiant asked.

Van Acker folded her hands on the table. "Boris," she began. "Have the military make contact with ZAFT again."

Defense Secretary Boris Valentinovich Kuvayev turned to the president. "Of course, madam president." He said. "Though, to what end?"

"Inform them to pass on to Chairman Durandal our wish for a conference between our governments with regard to peaceful dialogue and coexistence for our two nations," Van Acker said. "And in order to discuss the preparation and details of said conference, we would have representatives of our respective governments meet beforehand."

"I'll have it done after this meeting." Boris said with a nod.

"Thank you." Van Acker said with a nod of her own before turning to Mitchells. "Should an agreement be reached, then as Secretary of State you'll be representing our government in that pre-conference meeting, Brian."

"I understand, madam president." Mitchells said. "I'll have my staff begin preparing at once, though we'll need an outline for the conference's agenda. While it might change when I meet with PLANT's representatives, it'll be a good start."

"It would be indeed." Van Acker agreed.

"On that note," Radiant began. "Will we be offering PLANT membership in the Federation?"

"I doubt they would accept if we did." Van Acker said. "From what we know of their history…given their nation only recently achieved independence after decades of increasing exploitation from a hateful world, it might be too forward to offer. Directly, at least; we'll indirectly express long-term hopes at the conference, but that's all."

Again, there were nods all around. "And at the pre-conference meeting?" Mitchells asked.

"I leave it to your discretion," Van Acker said. "Though I would suggest that staying indirect and focused on the long-term be our guidelines in this."

"I understand." Mitchells said with a nod. "In that case, it might be best not to mention it during the meeting, unless the other side brings it up. If so, then our guideline in this matter will hold."

"That might be for the best."

Nods went up around, and then the president continued. "Now then," she said. "As Brian said, we're going to need an outline for the conference's agenda. Let us get a start on that, before ending this meeting for the night."

* * *

"It's an impressive achievement, isn't it?" Durandal said, gesturing at the images around his living room in his residence at Aprilius One. "The Solar Energy System and the Orbital Elevators, built after a half-century of work, spanning the globe to provide virtually-infinite amounts of energy and easy access to space."

"Yes." Neu Kazaefsky of September City, and Chairman of the Diplomatic Committee said. "Though from what I understand it came with a hefty price. Nations which depended on the export of oil were less than impressed by its goals when it was launched, and said discontent, along with other effects of the project as it proceeded, would plant the seeds for what would become known as the Solar War. It lasted for thirty years, did it not?"

"So it did." Durandal said with a sigh. "Sadly, it's only the expected reaction. Those who have cannot understand those who do not have, and it has been a fact of Human nature ever since the dawn of the species to fear change. What the Solar Energy System promised to bring threatened those who profited and depended on the export of oil, and represented change on such a massive scale that had the Solar War or something similar _not_ occurred, I would be most surprised."

"As you say, sir."

Durandal nodded. "What do you think?" he asked. "Is coexistence possible?"

"Anything is possible." Kazaefsky said while spreading his hands. "A better question would be if it is probable."

"And what do you think?"

"I see a fair chance of a diplomatic resolution between ourselves and this Earth Sphere Federation." Kazaefsky said. "The Solar War, the cold war between the three superpowers that preceded the Federation, then the armed interventions of the paramilitary organization 'Celestial Being', the militaristic regime of A-Laws…all that means that the Federation public is likely to be very anti-war at this point. A diplomatic gesture would at least be welcomed with a significant degree of sincerity. Everything afterward would depend on how said gesture would be followed through with meaningful action."

Durandal nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly." He said. "Our own people themselves are not too eager to return to the bloodletting of the previous war, and many among us are still haunted at how far at the end of that war we allowed ourselves to become just like those who hated us and sought our destruction for simply existing. In short, our own people would not oppose an attempt at establishing peaceful coexistence with the Earth Sphere Federation."

"The fact that the Earth Sphere Federation doesn't have the hatred and distrust for our kind so prevalent back in our original timeline would go a great deal." Kazaefsky said.

"For now," Durandal said. "Things may yet change in the future…though if intercepted civilian broadcasts are any indication, specifically those exposes about these 'Innovators' are any indication…I am hopeful that…trans-Humans, such as ourselves, finally need not fear the envy, distrust, and hatred, we once faced."

"Indeed," Kazaefsky said with a nod. "Though, given what those exposes claimed these 'Innovators' are capable of, we should look further into the matter ourselves, and should normal diplomatic relations be established, we could ask for more information from the Federation ourselves."

"It is an interesting idea." Durandal said with a nod of his own. "Though I imagine the Federation would ask for information on us Coordinators as well in such a case, as a _quid pro quo_ arrangement. Not that it would be unreasonable in such a situation…though I daresay it is a matter for another time."

"Yes, as you say."

"Going back to the topic at hand," Durandal continued. "As you know, the Supreme Council will be meeting tomorrow morning, to determine the final details for what will be our official statement on our…dislocation, to this new timeline. Ricardo and Takao are already working on an explanation for the dislocation, while on the matter of the Armory One Incident to say nothing of the attempted colony drop of Junius Seven, Takao is also drawing up a final report."

"Speaking of which," Kazaefsky said with a sigh. "The attempted colony drop of Junius Seven is going to be a major point in any discussions with the Federation. Not that I can blame them, of course."

"As I understand it, the investigation is still ongoing." Durandal said. "Unfortunately, it seems that the terrorists covered up their tracks very well. There are few leads available, and what are available are proving hard to follow."

"I know." Kazaefsky said with another sigh. "I too have read the reports. It's just that it's not going to be easy to explain such to the Federation, though it helps that it was foiled in the end."

"Yes, it certainly does." Durandal agreed with a nod.

"Going back to our main topic though," Kazaefsky began. "I imagine that you want to draw up the outline at least, to reach out diplomatically to the Federation with, and to bring it up for discussion before the Supreme Council tomorrow."

Durandal smiled. "That is so." He said with another nod.

"Well then sir, I'm open to any ideas of yours." Kazaefsky said with a smile of his own.

"I have a few."

* * *

The members of the _Ptolemaios II-Kai_ 's crew, along with the Gundam Meisters present, regarded the analysis provided by Veda with a serious air. Most of those present were already aware of the background situation, having studied them for a week, though Allelujah and Marie had not, having only recently arrived and had not had the time to do so yet.

The information had been provided to them to study at their leisure later on, and prior to accessing Veda's analysis, they'd also been provided a brief summary of what was known. What PLANT and ZAFT were, their history, the generalities of the Coordinators, and of course the Bloody Valentine War. There was the Earth Alliance, the nations that made it up, and the event that led to their founding, the so-called Reconstruction War that took place nearly a century before the Bloody Valentine War.

"So it's all hands on deck for this, huh?" Lockon said as they finished with the analysis. "Understandable…while the Coordinators don't deserve all the hate and other bullshit Blue Cosmos and the Earth Alliance were throwing at them, they're not exactly saints either. When pushed, they go to extremes even the Innovators never went to."

"To be fair," Marie began. "It's as you said, they were pushed. Given the choice, I imagine they'd never have gone so far as we know they have."

"I understand that." Lockon said. "But the problem there is that having gone so far once before and knowing that, the Coordinators…no, that's not right. PLANT, or should I say _ZAFT_ might be all too willing to do so again, whether or not they're pushed to the same extent. No, I daresay they just might be tempted to strike first if they think they're about to be pushed, to keep history from repeating itself. I understand it's only understandable what with Bloody Valentine and all, but it's still a very dangerous way of thinking."

"I agree." Setsuna said with a nod. "It was the same with A-Laws, or the reason behind their existence. Beyond serving as tools for Ribbons Almark and his group, for the Federation government at the time, they were a means to preemptively cut out future threats, no matter the cost."

"And we all know how that went down." Lockon said.

Marie looked a bit downcast, so Allelujah placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But," he said. "It doesn't have to be that way. Personally, with the way the Federation government's been doing things for the past two years, I like to think that while ZAFT _might_ have a dangerous way of thinking, the Federation won't be so threatening as to force their hand."

"That may be so," Lockon conceded. "But we can't ignore the possibility of extremist or rogue factions starting something that might just get out of hand. Wasn't it a rogue group behind trying to drop that destroyed colony on Earth? Thankfully it seems to be under control, but we can't be sure. Even more so, as several terrorists managed to escape from the EFF in that battle."

"We certainly can't ignore the possibility of third-parties starting something." Sumeragi said grimly. "At the very least, we need to be prepared, in case something slips through the Federation and PLANT's nets. After all the sacrifices to bring about this peace, and the apparent moves towards maintaining that peace on the part of the Federation, we can't afford to be careless and fail to do our part should the time come."

There were nods all around, even conceding ones from Allelujah and Marie. "Setsuna," Feldt said, floating closer to the Innovator. "Is something the matter?"

"…I'm not sure." Setsuna said after a moment, and glancing at Feldt. "It's just that…"

"Just that…?"

"I'm not sure…" Setsuna said while closing his eyes briefly. "Though, I already said that…I suppose, it's like…storm clouds, or their shadow, on the horizon."

Feldt looked concerned, as did the rest of those present. Setsuna blinked, and looking around, tried to smile reassuringly. "Well," he said. "I could be wrong, and I hope I am. And shadows are just that, shadows. It could be nothing."

There was silence, and then smiling gently, Feldt reached out gently to place a reassuring hand on Setsuna's arm. "I hope so too." She said, and Setsuna nodded at her as well.

"Thank you." He said, and Feldt smiled wider.

"For the sake of the world," Sumeragi said. "Let's all hope so. But just in case, let's prepare as best we can, alright everyone?"

"Roger!"

* * *

A/N

Well, things seem to be going well, aren't they?

A lot of the ESF characters shown in the movie were never named, so I had to come up with names for them. The ESF President is Miranda Van Acker (no relationship to Graham _Aker_ ), while Radiant Light is the Anew-type Innovade shown attending to the president in the film (and continuing in the tradition of Innovade names such as Healing Care, Revive Revival, and Angel Earth aka Tieria Erde).

Boris Kuvayev is that big man as the defense secretary in the film, while Brian Mitchells is that unnamed, middle aged man from the film attending to the president. I placed the Federation capital at Geneva despite how clichéd it might seem, because as part of a historically neutral nation it seemed a logical place for the Federation capital to be at.

Blue Cosmos only gets a small mention, I know, but then again that bunch of nutjobs don't exist in AD, so they don't deserve much focus right now. Both the ESF and PLANT have bigger fish to fry in their relationship with each other than to worry about them, though the idea of a Blue Cosmos-like group appearing naturally worries President Van Acker.

That Coordinator politician is technically not an OC, as he was listed among the canon Supreme Council members in CE 73, though not his origin or position. Those I made up so I guess…effective OC?


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam 00, both are owned by Sunrise.

Collision

Chapter 4

In the abandoned space colony of Mendel, the stealth battleship _Girty Lue_ rested in dock. Dagger Ls and men in normal suits bustled over the dock, or stood in watchful guard. After all, they weren't that far from PLANT's newest colony and weapons manufacturing center of Armory One, and indeed, had just recently stirred up that particular hornet's nest with a raid to steal a trio of next-generation mobile suit prototypes.

And then there was that space colony where there shouldn't be one, identified by civilian transponders as 'Quanqiu'. Given the loss of contact with the bases on the Moon or indeed, the rest of their allies – and benefactors – on Earth, the 51st Autonomous Mobile Battalion 'Phantom Pain' and its commander in particular were disinclined to tip too many stones over, at least for now.

That said, the battalion faced the problem of dwindling supplies, which is why they had gone to Mendel in the first place. Towards the end of the previous war, the abandoned colony had been used as a makeshift base of operations for Orb's forces, along with their allies from ZAFT and PLANT's moderate factions, which had been driven underground at the time by Patrick Zala's extremist regime.

With that in mind, the battalion commander, one Colonel Neo Roanoke had gambled that with the chaos surrounding the end of the war, Orb and their allies might have left some supplies behind, and which Phantom Pain could appropriate for their uses. And he was right, and while some supplies such as munitions remained short, Phantom Pain had managed to salvage enough of Orb and ZAFT's supplies to be good on living necessities for a time.

Neo however, had other problems of his own. At least, his crew still knew him as Neo Roanoke. But with everything that had happened, well…

… _Lieutenant-Commander Mu la Flaga_ certainly never expected to find himself having survived – somehow – getting blown up after taking a direct hit from a positron cannon. Not to mention, being in charge of Blue Cosmos', or rather their shadow backers Logos', personal hit squad, or at least one of them, and the best at that.

"Good grief," Mu lamented after putting on his uniform and looking at the one-piece helmet-mask he'd have to put on to keep up the façade of 'Neo'. "No matter how many times I try…I just can't get over wearing a mask like that damn le Creuset."

Still muttering to himself, Mu put on his mask, and then 'Neo' left his quarters. " _Now then,_ " he thought while floating down the _Girty Lue_ 's corridors to his destination. " _Down to business…and starting with the slimiest of them all. Fucking damn it…to think Blue Cosmos would sink so low. Alright, it's not surprising, but still…altering genes is supposed to be wrong, but cutting open kids' heads and turning them into unthinking killing machines isn't? Damn them all…_ "

Suppressing a shudder at what he now knew of Blue Cosmos and Logos, Neo steeled himself before entering the Extended Humans' section of the ship. The staff all saluted as Neo entered, but the man's eyes were focused on what lay beyond the bulletproof glass, at a large section housing three large pods. Inside each pod was a young Extended Human, two young men and a young woman, all asleep as patterns of light danced over their bodies, carefully measured radiation and chemicals being applied to stabilize their altered bodies.

"How are they doing?" Neo asked.

"We're about seventy per cent done with the adjustments." The lead technician said. "Barring unexpected setbacks, we should be done by this evening."

"Very good then." Neo said with a nod.

The technician looked quietly apprehensive, and after a few moments Neo turned towards him. "What is it?" he asked. "If you want to say something, then go ahead and say it."

"With all due respect sir," the technician said uncomfortably. "The adjustments you've asked us to make to the Extended…it's very much against regulations. Given their psychological states, it might make them too uncontrollable, or even rebellious among other, possible outcomes…"

"I know." Neo said, inwardly fighting to stay cold and uncaring when in fact the man was furious that repairing what little could be repaired of the three Extended Humans was being objected on the basis of 'regulations'. Or indeed, that it would make the three even less living weapons than they were meant to be, at least in the eyes of Blue Cosmos' lackeys. "But given the situation…"

Neo trailed off with a sigh. It had been over a week now, when he'd collapsed on the _Girty Lue_ 's bridge following a sharp and excruciatingly-painful episode in his head. When he'd woken up, it had been in a daze, Neo and Mu lying catatonic for hours while reconciling his memories and personas together.

After being released from the medical bay by the ship's doctor, Neo had assumed command and begun investigating…and along with his crew found themselves in a world completely alien to their own. Earth now had three great orbital elevators reaching up to space from the surface, linked to each other by two mighty orbital rings.

There was no sign of the Lunar bases, and while PLANT was still there, it was a far from reassuring – if familiar – sight. Intercepted communications were of some help: the military and government communications were useless, as none of the codes they had on hand were of use, and what codebreaking equipment they had aboard could only crack a few and only the superficial encryptions at that.

Civilian communications were more useful, and a few days in Earth orbit tapping into the global network had provided plenty of answers. Somehow, as impossible as it might seem, they were now in a completely different world.

A world which had never abandoned the old Gregorian calendar for the Cosmic Era one, and one wherein Coordinators never existed in. There was no Earth Alliance, and while the nations which had existed prior to – and in some way after – the Reconstruction War of the Cosmic Era had also coalesced into super-states followed the similar conflict that was the Solar War, their unification into the Earth Sphere Federation was both tighter and of greater substance and meaning than the Alliance had ever been.

It was a shocking fact, and one which had nearly sparked a mutiny on the _Girty Lue_. Some had refused to accept what they had learned, and accused those who did as traitors, with only quick thinking and action on Neo and his subordinates' parts preventing disaster. Not bloodshed, however: soon after, no less than five suicides had taken place, one of which had attempted to blow up the ship while screaming Blue Cosmos' infamous slogan.

 _For the preservation of our blue and pure world._

It was only once order had been restored on the ship that Neo had ordered them to proceed to Mendel, to try and resolve their most pressing issue, that of supplies. In truth, there had been no evidence at the time that Mendel had been somehow taken along for the ride, only that Neo had a feeling it did, given they were as well along with the PLANT homeland and Armory One.

That Mendel had been where it should be had come as a huge source of relief for everyone aboard the _Girty Lue_ , and had not only vindicated Neo, but had completely reestablished his crew's faith in his decisions and judgment. And once the issue of supplies was resolved – at least for a time – Neo and his officers could focus on what could be done in the long-term.

"…if we're going to throw our lot in with the Earth Sphere Federation sooner or later," Neo continued. "Along with those units we stole from ZAFT, these three are going to be needed to sweeten the deal. Would you accept damaged or sub-par goods?"

"I suppose I would not, sir." The technician conceded apologetically, and turning to look back at the three Extended Humans.

"Then there you go." Neo said, eyes narrowing behind his mask.

* * *

Athrun carefully pulled up the blanket over Cagalli's shoulders, and then sighing to himself, walked out of the bedroom in the suite they'd been given at a hotel in Aprilius One. Heading into the living room, the young man sat down at the suite's terminal, and activated it.

A moment later and he was navigating through the colony's civilian network, where as expected the news was all about the recent disclosure by Chairman Durandal on how PLANT and a portion of the surrounding space had been sent into a parallel timeline by an as of yet-unexplained incident of quantum translocation. Athrun clicked on a link, and a page opened with a video of the chairman during his public address.

 _People of PLANT,_

 _I must inform you that a momentous event in history has encompassed us all. One that many among you will find difficult to believe, but which I assure you all is true. By an apparently natural occurrence of quantum translocation, our beloved homeland has been moved into a different timeline. We are no longer in the Cosmic Era. We are instead in Anno Domini 2314, in a timeline wherein the events which led to the present we all know and remember never happened, or proceeded in an entirely different fashion._

 _I understand this news will come as a great source of concern to all of us. Whether it be the randomness of the universe's wonder that brought us here and now, and the unknown future that faces us all. However, I give you my word that my administration is already taking steps to ensure the continued peace and prosperity of our nation. Though I will not deny that uncertain times lie ahead, we will endure, we will overcome, and we will triumph, as we have over every trial and tribulation we have faced in the past._

 _I call upon all our citizens to continue as they normally do. Do not give in to feelings of alarm, panic, or indeed, extreme emotion of any kind. I ask any and all to remember that all our actions are the difference that stands between our future being a bright or troubling one._

 _Finally, to all citizens of other nations who have been stranded in PLANT by the universe's actions, PLANT offers you shelter. You may remain here until such time as you wish to return to your homelands, such as they are in this brave new world._

 _Thank you._

" _A fine speech, mister chairman._ " Athrun thought as the chairman began answering questions from the horde of stirred up newsmen gathered before his podium. " _Coupled with all the public disclosures on the nature of the new…world, we're in on the networks, the public's not as agitated as you'd expect it to be. How long that'll last though…_ "

Athrun sighed as the thought trailed off, and turning his seat glanced back in the direction of Cagalli's room. "Homelands…such as they are…?" he muttered before shaking his head. Moving through the network with a few taps of the keyboard's keys, Athrun accessed the information provided on the new world, and looked up 'Orb'.

A search page brought up numerous links, none of them to any nation or land named 'Orb'. Athrun then adjusted his search parameters, first to 'Orb Union', and then 'United Emirates of Orb'. Both turned up no relevant results, and switching to geographic information, Athrun homed in on the general location of Orb in the South Pacific.

Athrun closed his eyes as the search results were brought up. Sighing, he leaned back, his seat tilting to accommodate his action. "Nothing…" he murmured. "Neither her nation…nor the islands she remembers growing up on exist here…"

Sighing again, Athrun ran a hand over his eyes. " _What should I do?_ " he silently asked himself. " _No…it's not that I don't what I should do…but how can I do it? How can I help Cagalli, who's lost everything she's ever known and had, and now has all but nothing left in this new world?_ "

Memories of similar experiences flashed through Athrun's head. First of watching as Junius Seven went up in nuclear fire, and knowing he would never see his mother ever again, and again when his own father had held him at gunpoint, and later on even asked Athrun to kill every last living thing on the Earth on the brink of his own death, the latter testaments on how the man he'd known and looked up to as a child had long since gone and died, leaving behind only a shell consumed by madness and hate.

"It's not the same." Athrun muttered. "I might have lost my parents…but my people…my country…my home. I still had them. I had my friends…I even had Cagalli then…now though…she doesn't have anything or anyone left…only me…"

Athrun sighed and leaning forward, rested his elbows on the desk while cradling his face in his hands. "I have to be able to do something for her." He murmured. "But what?"

* * *

"Still hard at work?"

"Of course I am." Kati said while tapping away at her personal terminal. "You should consider yourself lucky that as only a junior officer in the mobile suit corps, you only have to worry about being ready to launch when ordered, but everyone in the General Staff and Admiralty's working round the clock in case this whole situation we're in blows up in our faces."

"It can't be that bad." Patrick said, sitting down next to Kati on the floor. "You heard what the president said. Those people from PLANT or whatever their nation's called aren't against resolving things in good faith."

"I have nothing against the president," Kati said. "And I do share her hopes that the situation is eventually resolved in a peaceful and bloodless manner. But, my position is such that I have to think and plan for the worst-case scenario."

"…I suppose that's true." Patrick admitted after a moment. He then slid an unopened can of beer to right next to Kati. "That said, don't overwork yourself. Because if you wear yourself out, you won't be able to think straight, and if that happens, you won't be at your best."

Kati paused, and looked at her husband with an unreadable expression on her face. Patrick just tilted his head and smiled at her. "And if you aren't at your best," he said with a wink. "You won't be able to match up to those supermen from PLANT."

"…supermen?"

"Well, that's what those Coordinators are, aren't they?"

Kati stared at her husband for a few more moments, and then sighing smiled back. "Honestly," she said. "Whenever I just sit around with you, even the most serious things just become so ridiculous."

Patrick just laughed at that, and then leaning forward and raising a hand to Kati's cheek moved to kiss her. Kati obliged, closing her eyes…

…only for an alert to sound from her terminal.

"What is it?" she asked, simultaneously returning to her terminal while pushing Patrick out of sight.

"General," the man on the other side of the screen said. "Rear Admiral Cheng's squadron should be arriving within PLANT airspace shortly. You asked to be informed."

"So I did." Kati said with a nod. "I understand. Continue to monitor the situation as it develops, and provide me with hourly updates until we reach a conclusion."

"Understood."

Kati nodded, and the line was disconnected. Sighing, Kati then turned back to her husband, who was looking at her curiously from the side. "Now then," she said with a smile. "Where were we?"

* * *

The _Nile_ Class Battleship _Ganges_ cruised just outside of PLANT airspace, flanked by a pair of _Baikal_ Class Cruisers, _Superior_ and _Michigan_. Moving parallel to the EFF squadron within PLANT airspace were a trio of ZAFT _Nazca_ Class Destroyers, escorted by a squadron of GuAIZ R mobile suits. Similarly, the EFF ships were escorted by their own mobile suits, in their case of GN-XIVs.

"Admiral," the communications officer on the _Ganges_ ' bridge began. "We're receiving a transmission from the ZAFT vessels."

"Open a channel, and patch it through." Rear Admiral Cheng Wu-Chung ordered.

"Yes sir."

The admiral turned to the tactical display, and a moment later a screen opened, displaying the brightly-lit bridge of a ZAFT destroyer. "Federation vessels," a man in a white uniform began. "You are approaching PLANT airspace. Identify yourselves and state the reason for your approach."

"I am Rear Admiral Cheng Wu-Chung of the Earth Sphere Federation Space Forces." The admiral replied. "Our forces have arrived on orders from the Federation government, as envoys to extend the possibility of peaceful dialog with the PLANT government."

"Admiral Cheng," the man in white began. "I am Commander Richard Bruges of ZAFT. Just to confirm, you are here as envoys of the Federation government to extend an offer of negotiations with the PLANT Supreme Council, is that correct?"

"That is correct."

"Standby admiral."

The connection was cut, and the admiral sat back in his seat. "I imagine they're getting in touch with their superiors." The _Ganges_ ' captain remarked.

"Most likely." Cheng agreed.

After several minutes, the channel reopened. "Admiral Cheng," Commander Bruges began. "Your forces have been granted permission to enter PLANT airspace. However, you must first recall all mobile suits aboard your ships, and you will be escorted by our forces to Aprilius One. All weapons systems must remain offline, and gunports sealed during transit. On arrival, you and your staff will be granted diplomatic immunity, and be escorted to meet with the National Defense Committee and other representatives of the PLANT Supreme Council to discuss the matter for which you have been dispatched. Please acknowledge."

"Acknowledged…standby, commander."

"Understood."

The connection cut, and Cheng turned to the _Ganges_ ' captain. "Please recall all our mobile suits, captain." He said. "Also, while we remain in PLANT airspace, so long as the enemy does not undertake actively hostile actions, we will comply with their terms."

"Understood sir."

Cheng nodded, though he narrowed his eyes. "Just in case, however," he said. "Be ready with the self-destruct should the worst happen."

"…I understand, sir."

* * *

"We've received an update from Veda." Feldt reported. "Apparently, an EFF squadron's been dispatched to PLANT as an envoy to offer the possibility of a conference between their government and the Federation's own."

"I understand." Sumeragi said. "Stay on top of things, and keep me posted on further updates from Veda as they come."

"Understood, Miss Sumeragi."

The screen vanished, and Sumeragi leaned back in her seat. For a few minutes, she sat in silence, contemplating the possibilities of the situation as to how it might develop, and then leaning forward began typing at her keyboard. "Show me your predictions, Veda." She whispered, and entered a query towards the quantum computer that was the custodian for Aeolia Schenberg's plan, and Celestial Being's guide to implementing it.

For several moments, there was no answer. And then Veda answered, several screens opening in front of Sumeragi, detailed information scrolling down at her command.

"So it matches my own predictions." Sumeragi said, already typing away at her terminal. "In the worst-case scenario, the orbital elevators and rings are at enormous risk, whether of destruction or otherwise being compromised by ZAFT. Strategically-speaking it's a logical decision for them to make, representing as they do a massive Achilles' Heel for the world. However, the probability of such an outcome developing at this point is very low, not even reaching four per cent."

Sumeragi quietly typed away at her terminal, and then homed in on a particular prediction. "Mendel…?" she said softly. "A Bernal Sphere-type space colony, and according to information obtained from PLANT civilian networks among the first ever constructed. A major hub for biological and genetics research during the decades leading up to the war, but was ultimately abandoned following a major contamination incident resulting from the research conducted in the colony. However, the abandoned colony was used during the war as an improvised base by the so-called Three Ships Alliance, with no consequences. Probability of contamination incident being falsified as a cover up of some kind…forty-three point nine per cent."

Sumeragi's eyes narrowed at that, and she investigated further. "Mendel is located relatively-close to Armory One." She murmured. "And then there was the raid by unknown forces just before the quantum translocation event. Unknown forces while lacking identification, made use of mass production models normally used by the Earth Alliance, as well as munitions. Probability of unknown forces being Earth Alliance Special Forces…seventy-two point five per cent. Probability of unknown forces being rogue elements…twenty-five point eight per cent. Probability of unknown forces being translocated due to being in the same area of space…eighty point three per cent. Probability of unknown forces using Mendel as base of operations…forty point eight per cent."

Sumeragi paused and then resumed typing. "Detailed information…" she murmured. "Given the recentness of the translocation, there would be no Innovades to provide HUMINT for Veda in PLANT. As for SIGINT…how did you acquire such intelligence, Veda?"

There was no response for several moments, and then Veda answered. "I see." Sumeragi said with a nod. "Quanqiu is relatively close to Armory One. And by tapping into its transceiver arrays, it is possible to access Armory One's civilian networks remotely. As for military networks…not possible at this time. Understandable…wait a minute…isn't there supposed to be another colony at L5? If so, then it should be right next to the PLANT homeland. ZAFT's not going to like that, but more importantly for us, as an intelligence source…"

Veda's information scrolled, and then a screen marked in red appeared. Sumeragi gasped in shock. "Eclipse has vanished?" she said. "No…if PLANT was translocated to here and now, then…I see. Then Eclipse should be in the Cosmic Era right now. Here's to them being able to cope in that politically-tense world, for all that PLANT's translocation would have removed a major source of tension."

Sumeragi paused, biting at her thumb. And then sighing, she left her terminal and floated over to her room's built-in refrigerator. Opening the door, she pulled out a bottle and then floating over to a cabinet took a glass designed for zero-g use. Filling it up, Sumeragi silently toasted the ten thousand civilians that would have been translocated with Eclipse, as well as the Federation garrison.

" _In the end_ ," she thought grimly while continuing to peruse Veda's information. " _All I can do is toast them…what a cruel and terrible universe we all still live in._ "

Homing in on other predictions, Sumeragi narrowed her eyes. "Probability of conference taking place," she whispered. "Ninety-two point five per cent. However, the probability of it proceeding as planned is only sixty-five point eight per cent. The probability of extremist forces sabotaging the conference is at twenty-five point seven per cent. The probability of it failing on its own is at eight point five per cent…but our real concern is that twenty-five point seven per cent."

Sighing, Sumeragi sat back. "If only we had more information." She lamented. "With what we have right now…surgically removing the extremist elements prior to the conference is all but impossible, not when we don't know where and who they are. At this rate…all we'll be able to do is react. And that's just too dangerous."

Sighing again, Sumeragi took a drink, savoring the bitter flavor for a few minutes. And then an idea occurred to her, one so outlandish she almost discarded it almost as soon as it came to mind. But…

" _If it works,_ " she thought while bringing it up to Veda. " _Then it changes a great deal. But that's just the thing: if it works. Will it…Veda?_ "

For a long time, Veda did not respond. And when it did, Sumeragi's eyes widened. "This is…!" she gasped.

* * *

Cagalli blinked awake, twisting and turning on the bed, the soft sheets rubbing against her exposed skin. "Athrun…?" she murmured, looking around for the dark-haired Coordinator. He was nowhere to be found, but even as she felt the keen sense of loss bite deeper at the apparent absence of the young man who'd been with her since the end of the war, the door leading into her bedroom opened.

"Oh," Athrun said, while carrying a breakfast tray in. "You're awake I see."

"I just woke up." Cagalli said, sitting up on the bed. "From the look of things you've been awake for much longer than me."

"Couldn't sleep…not that you had anything to do with that…I just…had a lot of things on my mind, that's all."

"I can't blame you." Cagalli said, while letting Athrun help her put a robe on. "So…did any of your brooding produce anything?"

"Brooding…really?" Athrun said with a raised eyebrow. He knew Cagalli was just digging at him, and in a way it was reassuring, as it was just like her to say that…but at the same time, it wasn't. Not when her tone of voice still held that hint of emptiness to it, as though she were just going through motions, and with nothing of substance behind them.

Cagalli didn't reply, just silently eating by spooning oatmeal into her mouth as Athrun watched. After a while she picked up the French Toast and took a bite, and then returned to her oatmeal in silence. "There's been a development of late." Athrun finally said.

"Hmm?"

"It hasn't been made public," Athrun continued. "But as someone of diplomatic status, they decided to have you updated."

"What is it?"

"Apparently, the EFF's come as an envoy." Athrun said. "A trio of ships have already docked here, at Aprilius, and with a rear admiral in charge. Apparently, they're here to extend the offer of a conference between PLANT and the Federation."

"…why a military officer?" Cagalli asked with a concerned expression on his face. "Wouldn't an experienced diplomat do better?"

"I wouldn't know." Athrun admitted. "That said, given there are no existing ties between PLANT and the Federation…that could be a reason."

"…I guess."

Cagalli returned to silently eating her breakfast, and Athrun continued to watch in silence. Finally, she finished, and as she laid back on her bed, Athrun quietly picked up the breakfast tray and made to leave. But as he opened the door, Cagalli spoke up.

"Hey, Athrun…" she said softly, and with a hint of desperate life to it that had Athrun looking at her urgently.

Cagalli stared at him for a long moment, eyes vulnerable and pleading. "Don't go anywhere." She finally said, and after another moment Athrun smiled and nodded reassuringly.

"Don't worry." He said. "I won't."

* * *

A/N

Poor Mu…as a Newtype, of course he'd have been psychically affected by the translocation. And now that he has his memories and sense of self back…well, as you can imagine he's not too happy playing the bad guy.

And while it hasn't been brought up…no Murrue either, nor is there a way to get back to her. Poor guy…


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam 00, both are owned by Sunrise.

Collision

Chapter 5

The PLANT National Defense Committee was assembled in a large, rectangular room, lit from above by powerful fluorescent lights. The committee members were sitting around a large rectangular table, Defense Committee Chairman Takao Schreiber at the head. To his left and right were two more civilian members, with the remaining six members all military officers, wearing the white uniforms of ZAFT team leaders, three wearing FAITH badges on their collars.

Rear Admiral Cheng stood before the table, face carefully composed and hands folded behind him, presenting a stoic and resolute front before a potential enemy. As the Federation representative in this matter, he would be first to add onto what first impressions PLANT and ZAFT had already gained of the Federation, be it from their brief encounter with the EFF above Junius Seven's ruins, or obtained from accessing the global networks remotely. Or indeed, both.

As such, he needed to make it clear that while the Federation was prepared to extend a hand of friendship and peace, the Federation was also _not_ to be trifled with.

"So as I understand it," Schreiber began, his hands folded on the table on top of a folder containing pertinent documents from the Earth Sphere Federation. "The Federation government is extending a formal request to hold a diplomatic conference with the aim of discussing the establishment of formal diplomatic and economic ties between our two nations. And in preparation for this conference, a request is also being extended for a quiet, pre-conference meeting between representatives of our two governments, to discuss the location, time, and agenda for the conference. Is that correct?"

"That is correct, Your Excellency." Cheng said with a nod. "Furthermore, while formal recognition and public disclosure of such will have to wait until after the conference proper, the Federation government at this time is already willing to acknowledge the PLANT Supreme Council and its subordinate organizations, as legitimate. Also as part of this, the sovereignty of your government over your home colonies will be recognized and not be considered up for debate at the conference, as will be the area of space defined as part of La Grange Five being considered as an exclusive area of interest for PLANT."

"That is very encouraging on the part of the Federation government." Schreiber said while sitting back with a smile. "In contrast to our experiences with the nations of Earth in the Cosmic Era, the Federation government is clearly genuine in its desire for peaceful coexistence."

"I can assure you now Your Excellency, that the people of the Earth Sphere Federation hold no ill will against your people for your genetic modifications, modifications that none of you had any say in obtaining in the first place." Cheng said. "And while I cannot deny that it is statistically-probable that extremists may appear in time, is that not greater reason for good relations between our nations to be the case from the very beginning, in order to deny such parties fertile ground to sow their poisonous ideologies in?"

"Certainly, for coexistence between Naturals and Coordinators in this new world to begin and grow as a peaceful and mutually-beneficial matter would go a long way in nipping such extremist developments in the bud." Schreiber agreed. "With regard to recognition of sovereignty and exclusive areas of interest, however, I notice that La Grange Four was not mentioned in that light."

"With regard to the Armory One colony, of course, the Federation government is prepared to recognize it as sovereign PLANT territory." Cheng replied. "However, as the Federation also has a territorial claim in La Grange Four with the Quanqiu colony, we are not prepared to surrender all claims to that area of space."

"But you are prepared to negotiate on that matter?" Schreiber asked.

"We are prepared to accept such to be part of the agenda at the conference." Cheng replied.

"That is fair enough." Schreiber said, as the committee began whispering to each other. Cheng stayed silent as the committee conferred for a few minutes, with Schreiber quietly discussing some points with one of his civilian subordinates.

"Questions of territorial sovereignty aside," Commander Rory Maxwell began. "There is also the question of armaments limitations. As you know, our forces are currently limited as per the terms of the Treaty of Junius Seven. A treaty that is however, arguably defunct, what with every other signatory non-existent from our perspective. The question now is how would the Federation regard the issue."

"As a sovereign nation I would say you have the right to self-defense." Cheng answered. "But I would also say that the Federation has no hostile intentions towards PLANT, nor any desire to engage in a potentially wasteful and self-destructive arms race."

"And what are your personal opinions on the issue, rear admiral?" Commander Arnold Lindeman asked.

Cheng closed his eyes for a few moments. "An arms limitation agreement would help prevent an arms race." He admitted. "But that is a matter to be discussed between our nations' diplomats."

"That much is certainly true." Schreiber said, reentering the discussion. "And I agree. An arms race would serve no purpose other than to increase tensions, fuel distrust, undermine efforts towards peaceful coexistence, and potentially set the stage for a future war. While the Treaty of Junius Seven is defunct, its principles should be brought up for discussion as part of any agreement between PLANT and the Earth Sphere Federation."

There was some murmuring across the committee at this. "Would that include our nations' respective nuclear arsenals?" Lindeman asked.

"Nuclear weapons are nuclear weapons." Schreiber said. "They should of course be included in any discussions with regard to arms limitations, even more so given the articles of the treaty covering N-Jammer Cancelers indirectly pertain to such weapons. And as one of the few nations in history to have tasted nuclear fire used outside of experimental detonations…preventing their use in such a manner in the future should be a top priority."

There were nods all around the table at that. "In any case," Schreiber continued. "Questions of territorial extent and sovereignty aside, as well as that of arms limitations in general and nuclear weapons in particular, I see no reason to oppose the Federation government's requests. Of course, the final decision is not ours to make, and will have to be brought up before the Supreme Council which will have the final say on the matter. That said, I can assure you now, rear admiral, that I will perform my all to endorse acceptance of your government's efforts towards peaceful coexistence."

Cheng bowed in acceptance. "If there is any other concern…?" Schreiber asked, trailing off while sweeping his gaze across the committee's members, all of whom stayed silent. Schreiber nodded. "Very well then…the National Defense Committee will now discuss the report to be presented before the Supreme Council. Rear Admiral, thank you for your time, and while you are of course free to return to your ship, if you would accept it, we would also offer you our government's hospitality here, at Aprilius One."

"Then I will take you at your kind word." Cheng said with another bow.

Schreiber nodded and pressing a button, summoned an aide into the room. "Please guide the rear admiral to the officer's lounge." He said. "Also, have accommodations prepared for the rear admiral and his staff, until the Supreme Council has a reply ready for the Federation government."

"Yes sir." The man said with a salute, before turning to Cheng. "If you would please follow me, sir?"

Cheng nodded, and with a salute at Schreiber followed the aide out of the room. Once the doors were sealed, Schreiber turned back to the rest of the National Defense Committee. "Well," he began. "What do you think?"

"The Federation government thinks they're being clever." The reply immediately came. "Offer one hand, but arm the other."

"What makes you say that?" Schreiber asked.

"It doesn't cost them to let La Grange Five go," Commander Donald Mackenzie said. "Not without having to start and fight a war over it. But, as shown by their digging their heels in over La Grange Four, they don't actually see us as equals. Not really."

"I wouldn't go that far." Maxwell said. "And considering all the effort they put into building up an economical means of transport from Earth's surface to space, it's not surprising that they're unwilling to give up ideal places to build space colonies at, that is the La Grange points."

"And," Marcus Braille added. "Legally-speaking the presence of Quanqiu at La Grange Four does give the Federation a valid claim on that region of space. And they have been there longer than we have, technically-speaking."

"That may be so," Mackenzie conceded. "But our primary concern should be to ensure PLANT's security. And the best way to achieve that is to eliminate the presence of all other nations in space, and secure forward bases of operation to project power from on Earth. If possible, Earth should also be divided into smaller states that can then be turned against each other…"

"Attempting to do any of those will only result in starting a war," Schreiber interrupted. "A course of action that I will _not_ condone, so long as I am Defense Committee Chairman. And if I may dare say so, the same would go for the Supreme Council Chairman."

Mackenzie subsided, though only after a second or so of glaring between himself and the chairman. "While I do find Commander Mackenzie's aims to be rather extreme," Lindeman began. "He does have a good point. PLANT's security is our primary concern. Now, while I too will not support provocative measures that could lead to another war, I do think PLANT's defenses could be further improved."

"What do you have in mind, Commander Lindeman?" Schreiber asked.

"Messiah aside," Lindeman said. "Additional fortresses on similar scales as Boaz and Jachin Due would go a long way to securing PLANT's airspace. Stepping up the construction of Messiah would also improve our ability to project power if not on Earth, then at least in space."

"Space fortresses on such a scale would require a great deal of manpower, time, and resources to complete." Braille pointed out. "And if arms limitations are brought up at the conference, then manning the fortresses could prove problematic."

"Then we should avoid bringing them up, shouldn't we?" Mackenzie asked. "Arms limitations are counterproductive anyway, at least in my opinion. It's like asking us to fight a war with a hand tied behind our backs."

"You'd want just that, wouldn't you?" Commander Archibald Hood asked coolly. "Fighting a war, that is."

"War is inevitable, sooner or later." Mackenzie said just as coldly. "For now the people of this Earth are unaware of the vast difference between them and us, but once they realize just how left behind they are, they will grow jealous, then resentful, and finally hateful. Blue Cosmos or something similar will rise from the shadows, seeking our destruction…"

"In short," Hood interrupted. "Destroy them before they destroy us? Ridiculous…how different are you in the end from Blue Cosmos with that kind of thinking?"

"I'm no fanatic." Mackenzie scoffed. "Just a realist."

Hood snorted. "Indeed," he said. "Keep telling yourself just that."

Mackenzie's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. "I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss the Naturals of this timeline." Maxwell cautiously ventured. "They're evolving, something the Naturals of the Cosmic Era never showed themselves capable of. Those Innovators…if I remember the intelligence report right, they're supposed to be adapted to life in space, aren't they? And their abilities…while in some ways they're still inferior to us, in others they are equal. I don't think jealousy and resentment over our superior abilities would reach the level needed to bring a Blue Cosmos-like organization into existence, at least not on the same scale, when the Naturals are already growing into our level."

"That may be the case," Mackenzie conceded. "But I would think it too optimistic. As you say in some ways our abilities are still superior to those the Innovators are purported to possess, and even if that weren't the case, then the situation might very well become inverted."

"What do you mean?" Maxwell asked.

"Our own people might find themselves redundant, compared to the Innovators." Mackenzie said. "As George Glenn once said, we Coordinators are the bridge between Humanity's past and future. But if Naturals are able to cross from the former to the latter without us…then what place is there left for us?"

"…there's something really off with you, Commander Mackenzie." Maxwell snarled. "You might call yourself a realist, and in some ways you are, but in other ways I can't help but wonder at all the demagoguery you spew all the time…"

"Enough." Schreiber snapped. "I will not allow this meeting to devolve into slinging personal insults at each other, or to fester with pessimistic sentiments. Our responsibility is to ensure PLANT's security, there is no doubt about that. But, PLANT's security isn't a matter of solely destroying our enemies, it's also a matter of keeping PLANT's people from having to lose their lives in a war that doesn't need to be fought. Even more so, given just how valuable every single Coordinator life is."

That brought everyone up short, a reminder of the critical issue that was slowly but steadily casting its shadow over Coordinator society for years now. Specifically, that of the large number of third-generation Coordinators that had been born sterile, and the predictions that succeeding generations would suffer from greater percentages of sterility.

"And ultimately," Schreiber continued. "This meeting was to discuss the matter of the Federation envoy and the word he brings with him from his government. And while we still have to bring things to a vote, as I have said earlier, the Federation government does seem genuine in its desire for peace, and no obstructions seem to be visible in bringing this matter up favorably before the Supreme Council for a final decision."

There were nods all around, though some, such as Commanders Mackenzie and Maria Columbiana, did so with carefully-neutral faces. "Given how it seems tempers seem to be running rather high," Schreiber said. "We'll recess for twenty minutes, and on returning go over the documents from the Federation one more time before bringing it to a vote. Now, if there's nothing else…?"

There was none, and Schreiber nodded. "Very good then," he said. "Then let us go on recess."

* * *

A pair of dark-colored Dagger L's navigated their way through a debris field, making their way back towards the Mendel colony. "Reporting," one pilot began over an encrypted line. "No signs of enemy or Federation vessels and mobile suits in the surrounding area. Projected course is clear, standing by for new orders."

Seated on the _Girty Lue_ 's bridge, Neo nodded before turning to the stealth battleship's captain and his immediate subordinate, Captain Ian Lee. The two men shared a nod, and then Neo turned to face the rest of the bridge. "Alright," he began. "Start the main engines, and ease us out to twenty-five per cent maximum thrust. Maintain that speed until we exit the debris field, and standby on Mirage Colloid. Signal our mobile suits, keep an eye out."

The bridge crew worked methodically at their stations, and in moments the _Girty Lue_ began to move, plasma flaring from its engines. Building up speed, the stealth battleship left the abandoned colony's dock, and began to navigate its way through the debris field surrounding Mendel.

"Keep an eye out now." Neo ordered. "Don't get too dependent on our screen, let's do our part as well."

Lee nodded and drew himself up. "Load missile tubes with Corinthos missiles." He ordered. "Have the Igelstellung on standby."

The man paused, and then turned to Neo. "I know that our objective is to get out of this area and stealthily get to Earth, but…" he said, but trailed off as Neo nodded.

"No, it's fine." Neo said. "As I said, let's do our part as well. If things go south, having the CIWS on standby and our missile tubes locked and loaded could be the difference between life and death. And I for one would rather like to stay alive, how about you?"

Lee gave a rare smile. "I have no arguments there, sir." He said, and Neo nodded.

"The rest of our mobile suits are on standby, aren't they?" he asked.

"They are, sir." Lee said. "Including those three…"

Neo smiled. "Any complaints?" he asked.

"No," Lee said. "Well, not really…just my instincts with regard to those three and those who made them, and who used to give us our orders. That said, I understand we need those three in better shape than they normally are if they're going to be of real interest to the Federation, so it's nothing really."

Neo hummed and nodded slowly. "Personally," he cautiously began. "I was never all that comfortable with what those three were, so…patching them up like this…"

"But," Lee began. "Aren't they necessary to be able to keep up with the Coordinators' abilities?"

"…true," Neo conceded. "But we shouldn't get too dependent on them either…"

Neo trailed off and sighed. "No," he said. "This is a distasteful topic, so let's just leave it at that, and focus on getting out of this, alright?"

"Yes sir."

Neo nodded. "Right," he said before raising his voice. "You all know the plan. Once we clear the debris field, recall our mobile suits, change course for the Earth, and bring our engines to full power. Once we reach maximum speed, cut the engines, switch to stealth mode, and activate the Mirage Colloid. Don't get sloppy!"

"Roger!" the chorus went up, and Neo nodded slowly. Behind his mask, eyes narrowed at the memory of another time and place, of an attempted silent run from a ruined space colony to a place of supposed safety.

 _Here goes nothing._

* * *

The beeping of an alarm had Athrun stirring from where he was lying in bed next to Cagalli. Moving carefully to avoid disturbing her rest, Athrun pushed the sheets off himself before getting to his feet.

Not carefully enough, apparently though: Cagalli began to stir, rubbing at her eyes and blinking at Athrun in the dark. "Athrun…?" she groggily murmured. "What…?"

"It's fine." Athrun said, moving closer to reassure her. "Probably just an update…I'll be back soon, so go back to sleep."

Cagalli sleepily mumbled a response, curling up under the sheets as Athrun pulled on more of his clothes and tried to fix his hair into some semblance of dignity in case it was a live call. It didn't really do much, which was why the young man was so thankful on seeing it wasn't a live call.

" _I see._ " Athrun thought as he read the update sent by the Diplomatic Committee. " _So the Supreme Council has decided to accept the request from the Federation government to hold a conference with regard to future relations. And before that, the Diplomatic Committee Chairman will meet with the Federation's Secretary of State to discuss the agenda and other pertinent matters…_ "

Athrun let the thought trail off, before resting his chin against the entwined fingers of his hands. His eyes narrowed as he thought back to the terrorists – Coordinator extremists fanatically devoted to his father's mad beliefs about Coordinator supremacy – who had attempted to drop Junius Seven on Earth, and how the investigations into how they were even able to obtain the resources to try and pull off such insanity had kept running into dead ends and cold trails.

" _Sympathizers…or even backers on the inside…_ " he thought grimly. " _It would be unreasonable to assume there won't be…the conference…the meeting before that…a lot of things can go wrong…if they do…_ "

Athrun closed his eyes, memories of watching Junius Seven going up in nuclear fire coming to mind, followed by others. The raid on and the subsequent destruction of Heliopolis…the long chase of the _Archangel_ and the Strike across space and the Earth itself…Nicol's death…the battle to near-death in the South Pacific…returning to PLANT…the debacle at Alaska…receiving the Justice…returning to Earth…battle after battle on Orb and then across space…the climax of it all at Jachin Due…GENESIS and nuclear fire…

" _No…it can't happen again…the whole world so close to falling over the edge into oblivion…to think there are people who want to bring it all back. And many if not all of them fought in the war too…they know what it's like, just like I do. So…why…?_ "

Athrun grit his teeth and ran a hand through his hair, while clenching his other hand into a fist. " _…are they just addicted to war?_ " he silently asked himself. " _Everything they say…everything they claim to believe in…could it all be just an excuse? Maybe even trying to convince themselves that they aren't any different from the ones who destroyed Junius Seven?_ "

Sighing, Athrun ran a hand through his hair before powering down the terminal. Heading to the suite's small kitchen, he poured himself a glass of water and drank before returning to the bedroom.

Cagalli had already fallen back to sleep, and Athrun took care to avoid waking her up while slipping into bed beside her. Again, not carefully enough, as she turned and curled up against him. Blinking in the dark, Athrun wrapped his arms around Cagalli, and holding her close, closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Morning in Aprilius One was crisp and sunny, reflected sunlight shining down over the space colony's interior. A motorcade made its way down an expressway, running from the urban area towards the dock area, or rather to an ancillary one.

"Things seemed to have gone well, haven't they sir?" Michael Lapland asked while driving an armored car trailing behind the one carrying the Federation envoy and his adjutant.

"They certainly seem to be going that way, Michael." Richard Carmichael answered. "And here's to hoping they keep going that way. If they don't, then it's not too hard to imagine things going down the same or a similar road which led to the previous war."

"But," Michael began. "Didn't you fight in that war?"

"So what if I did?" Richard asked. "Trust me kid, you don't want to get into a war. The history books might say it was necessary, throw around all kinds of justification and reasons for it, the propaganda might spew out all sorts of shit about how glorious and noble fighting for the homeland is, but when it's all said and done, it's all bullshit. War is hell, kid. Nothing more and nothing less."

"B-but…"

"Yeah, I know." Richard said with a sigh. "For all that it's bullshit, there's a bit of truth to it. It was necessary, especially after what happened to Junius Seven. They'd have killed everyone if we hadn't fought back. But…what we had to do in that war…by the end of it all, if it wasn't for Clyne and her men…we wouldn't have been any different to those fuckers from Blue Cosmos."

"Sir…"

The sound of squealing brakes and of metal striking metal and breaking through with incredible force jolted through the two ZAFT soldiers' consciousness. And then they were seeing a white van slam into the side of the Federation envoy's vehicle and throwing it around in a wild spin. Snarling angrily, Michael barely managed to bring their own vehicle to a stop in time.

Moments later and gunfire was ringing out, as figures jumped out of the van with submachine guns blazing. Gurgling whistles joined the sound of gunfire, and gas grenades went flying through the air to land among the ZAFT soldiers. Green fumes hissed out, and men fell as more gas grenades came flying.

Tires screeched in protest as Michael put their vehicle into reverse and hurtled backwards, trying to get some distance between them and the assassins. Richard was already pulling his sidearm from his uniform's holster as bullets stitched a line across the windscreen, cracks spider-webbing across the bulletproof glass but being stopped regardless. "What are you waiting for?" he snapped, lying flat on his reclined seat and pushing himself up to the window on his elbows.

Cursing, Michael pulled out his own sidearm while reclining his own seat and clumsily clambering over into the back. Lying on the seat, he pushed himself up to the window on his elbows and joined in on returning fire.

Another gas grenade shot past, landing by a newly-arrived APC as ZAFT soldiers poured out. It was a dud however, and the nearest soldiers carefully moved it away while their fellow soldiers opened fire. Bullets ripped through the van's front, and literally collapsed it. A masked figure unwisely emerged from cover, then fell dead as return fire literally sent him flying.

Gunfire continued to ring out for a few more minutes, and then an all too familiar silence fell over the battlefield. " _Aprilius One a battlefield…this isn't right._ " Richard thought bitterly. " _And in the worst case…it'll just be the first of many. Damn it…even though we're in a whole new world…damn it all…_ "

Then time seemed to come to a halt as ZAFT soldiers surrounded the armored car which had been carrying the Federation envoy. One soldier gestured for everyone else to stay where they were, all the while cautiously moving forward. Then he came to a halt, holding a hand to his face while falling back. The wind was blowing whatever it was in the gas grenades away from their direction, but even so…the expression on his fellow soldier's face…it was causing Richard's gut to freeze.

 _The Federation envoy…is he alright?_

* * *

A/N

Oh dear, and things seemed to be going so well too.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam 00, both are owned by Sunrise.

Collision

Chapter 6

"The Federation envoy is dead."

The aide replaced the phone on her desk with a grim air, one shared by everyone in the room. "The car might have been armored," she continued. "And the windows made from bulletproof glass, but the initial impact with the assailants' vehicle damaged it enough that a few moments of sustained fire at close range from a submachine gun was enough to break the windows and get to the occupants inside."

"What a disaster!"

"It's Copernicus all over again."

"We need to hurry and make preparations."

"I agree: this could go really badly."

"Calm yourselves!" Durandal firmly said from behind his desk. Voices quieted down and eyes turned to the Supreme Council Chairman, who folded his hands on his desk. "Panicking will do us no good. And it's not certain that the situation is beyond salvageable."

Durandal paused, and briefly closing his eyes took a deep breath. "Until it's clear war is inevitable," he said. "I… _we_ , will do everything we can to keep the peace. There will be no provocative action. No preemptive activity. Not so long as I am still Supreme Council Chairman. Is that understood?"

There were nods and voices of agreement all around, and Durandal nodded. "Very good," he said. "Now then, on to what we _can_ do. Do we have any identification on the attackers?"

"None yet, so far." The aide said. "Their bodies have been taken to a police morgue for autopsy and identification, but from the initial report, while their weapons and gear were all black market military surplus, the way they moved and fought during the incident was indicative of military experience."

"Extremists?" one of Durandal's staff asked.

"Embittered veterans, no doubt." Durandal said with a sigh. "A fairly-large number of our citizens are, if not supportive, at least sympathetic to Chairman Zala's cause and beliefs. They, and those openly supportive of Chairman Zala, are usually content to let the matter go in general if not personally, but…"

Durandal trailed off with a sigh. "Others, however," he continued. "Others are more than willing to act on their own, lashing out with their hatred and the purpose Patrick Zala gave it. Not just with this incident, but also the recent matter of attempting to drop Junius Seven on the Earth. Whether it's the Earth Alliance or the Earth Sphere Federation…we should be thankful that it was averted in the end. Otherwise…there might have been no preventing war."

"…chairman…"

Durandal shook his head. "Their opinions and beliefs are wrong." He said firmly. "There is a place for everybody, for even as flawed as our world is, we are not that inhospitable. It's just that people don't always find or are willing to accept that fact, and of course, they are entitled to their own opinions."

Durandal paused and sighed again, before drawing himself up. "Moving on," he said. "What's the status of the Federation warships at port?"

"Situation normal," Commander Maxwell reported. "I've taken the liberty of appraising them of the situation, and asking that they not inform their government until we can submit a complete – if initial – report. Furthermore, in the interests of security and preventing a similar incident from targeting the Federation warships, I've placed the docks on condition yellow."

"Well done," Durandal said with a nod. "And?"

"They've agreed." Maxwell answered. "Though as you might imagine, they're not too happy about the situation."

"Understandable," Durandal agreed. "Make sure to return Admiral Cheng and his adjutant's bodies as soon as they're made presentable. Joanna, I need a draft of a letter of condolence for their families on my desk within the hour."

"I'll have it done shortly, sir."

Durandal nodded. "I'll also need a draft of a report to be provided to the Federation government on this incident," he said. "It'll have to wait until our investigators can provide their own report, however, make sure to include the draft assurances to the Federation government that we will be making every effort to find those responsible for this incident and the previous one involving Junius Seven, and to bring them to justice. Offer an invitation for the Federation government to send their own investigators to cooperate with and even participate along with our own, and of course, assurances that they will be given access to pertinent materials and information."

 _That_ caused something of a stir.

"Speaking as a devil's advocate, sir," Diplomatic Committee Chairman Neu Kazaefsky began. "Is that wise?"

"It's the least we can do and offer to the Federation to demonstrate our lack of knowledge and involvement with this incident," Durandal answered. "As well as to demonstrate our desire to make restitution for failing to protect the envoy's person. They were in our sovereign territory, after all, and with diplomatic immunity to boot. We do share a measure of responsibility for this incident. In the interests of peace now and in the future, we must step up to that responsibility."

There were nods all around at that, including from Kazaefsky. "Of course sir," he said. "I completely understand. However, please keep in mind the domestic situation."

"Domestic situation?" Durandal echoed.

"As you yourself said earlier sir," Kazaefsky said. "Plenty of our citizens are still sympathetic if not supportive of the late Chairman Zala's beliefs and goals. As laudable as our attempts to keep the peace are, it might be seen as…weakness, or a show of it, by such individuals. Appeasing Earth, in a way. And they may not stay silent or inactive afterwards. Even if only a few take action, it is inevitable others will follow in the aftermath."

"A painful but undeniable fact," Durandal conceded while crossing his arms over his chest. "The point is well taken. But, if war is to be avoided, or at least to preserve as much good will with this new world, we must do this little. Nevertheless, it also seems we must act to keep our citizens calm and rational about the matter."

There were nods all around, and Durandal closed his eyes in thought. After a few moments he opened them and nodded. "Alright," he said. "I'll need a draft for an address to our citizens with regard to this matter, to be made once we're ready to go public and to inform the Federation government of our response to this incident. Also, have Project Siren be ready just in case."

"Yes, Your Excellency."

* * *

"What?"

Cagalli nearly spilled her coffee as she received the report from the aide the Diplomatic Committee had assigned her in her and Athrun's suite. "Extremists attacked the envoy from the Federation government," she echoed. "And killed them?"

"Yes, representative." The aide said. "ZAFT security forces also took several casualties, six dead from either bullet wounds or inhaling poison gas. Five men have been sufficiently injured to warrant hospitalization, of which one is not expected to survive, and another two will suffer from lingering respiratory debilitation due to poison gas inhalation."

Athrun narrowed his eyes. "And the assailants?" he asked grimly.

"All dead, sir." The man said. "They refused to surrender."

Athrun looked away, and after a moment, nodded. "I see." He said. "That's good."

"It's not good at all." Cagalli said while looking at Athrun. "With them dead, they've taken what they've known about this conspiracy to the grave."

"…do you really think there's a conspiracy behind this?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli sat back, and closed her eyes in thought while crossing her arms over her chest. "I suspect there is." She finally said after a few moments. "I can buy the idea they managed to get small-arms to launch a successful – if one way – ambush against a diplomatic convoy, but poison gas? And how did they know the Federation had even sent envoys in the first place? That wasn't made public from what I know."

"A leak?" the aide asked, aghast.

"It would be unreasonable to assume there isn't one." Cagalli said with a sigh. "I suspect they might also be connected with the terrorists who tried to drop Junius Seven on Earth. I've read the reports you've forwarded – and speaking of which, please pass on my thanks to Chairmen Kazaefsky and Durandal for the courtesy – and the terrorists were apparently making use of GINNs and may have been ZAFT veterans who deserted following the end of the war, weren't they?"

"That is what the initial investigations concluded based on information provided by the Federation government." The aide confirmed.

"…it's been two years since the war ended." Athrun said softly. "I know the GINN is a rugged machine, but how have a bunch of deserters been able to keep them maintained and operational for so long? How have they been getting along? And those flare motors…how did they get them?"

"…I…apologize," the aide said after a moment. "We have no answers to those questions either."

Athrun nodded slowly, and after a moment Cagalli coughed. "And?" she said. "How does the chairman plan to deal with the situation?"

"Yes," the aide said with a nod. "The Federation government will be informed of the incident once the initial report is complete. Furthermore, the bodies of the dead will be returned, and in addition to the initial report, Chairman Durandal wishes to extend an invitation for the Federation government to participate in the investigations into this and the matter of Junius Seven."

Cagalli nodded. "I see." She said. "Conciliatory moves…here's to hoping they work, and the Federation government doesn't get belligerent like I would expect the Earth Alliance would have."

"Chairmen Durandal and Kazaefsky share those hopes, representative." The aide said. "And they also hope the planned peace conference pushes through and produces a mutually-acceptable agreement."

"As do I." Cagalli said with a sigh. Noting the troubled expression on Athrun's face, she nodded at the aide. "Alright then, is there anything else?"

"No, that is all. Thank you for your time, representative, Mister Dino."

Cagalli nodded at the man, and turning he walked out of the living room and the suite as well. "What's wrong?" Cagalli asked once their suite's door had closed behind the aide.

"It's nothing, really."

"Really?"

Athrun didn't say anything, and after a moment Cagalli stood up and sat down next to him. "Come on," she said, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. "Stop moping around. You said you're here for me, so…let me return the favor. I'm here for you too."

Athrun glanced at Cagalli and then smiling weakly sighed. "It's just that…" he began with another sigh. "Things like this…extremists in ZAFT…whether those who couldn't let go and wanted to keep on fighting…or those who simply hid their true colors…"

"…your father…"

Athrun nodded. "It's been two years since the war ended." He said, covering his eyes with a hand. "But even now, his legacy still haunts us all."

 _Athrun…fire GENESIS…our…world…_

Cagalli didn't say anything, but placing her arms around one of Athrun's own, leaned against him and rested her head against his shoulder. "We're all going to have to move on, someday." She said softly. "Otherwise…"

"Yeah…" Athrun agreed. "Otherwise…"

* * *

It was later in the evening that Durandal made his address not just to his nation, but to the whole Earth Sphere. At the same time, the bodies of Rear Admiral Cheng and his adjutant were turned over to the EFF, Captain Narses of the _Ganges_ personally attending to the transfer. At the same time, a more detailed report and proposal were being sent to Earth, along with what had been agreed between Admiral Cheng and the National Defense Committee prior to the incident.

"…formally acknowledge that earlier this morning terrorists have murdered envoys sent in good faith by the Federation government to lay the foundation for a mutually-beneficial relationship between our two nations." Durandal said on live television. "Those terrorists have now been identified as part of a group of misguided individuals who after the ends of the previous war, refused to accept the opportunity for peace and reconciliation its end represented, and continue to follow extremist beliefs lacking in reason and justice. For this tragedy is merely the least of what they have done, for all that it has stained our hopes for a peaceful beginning in this new world. No, for I must inform you all that just weeks ago, terrorists of the same stripe as those who perpetrated the vile acts of this morning sought to drop Junius Seven onto the Earth. Yes, Junius Seven, that which should have been a lasting memorial to the 243,721 people who died there, and to all who did in the previous war, as well as a symbol that such bloodshed need not come again, was nearly used as a means to murder billions on Earth, but for the valor of the Earth Federation Forces. That such a tragedy as happened this morning, that greater tragedy could have been in the past, and that the hopes of all for a new and peaceful beginning have been endangered is something I consider a personal failure. With that in mind…"

"Chairman Durandal sure has a lot to say." Lunamaria Hawke remarked, slouched on an armchair in the _Minerva_ 's pilot lounge.

"A lot of things need to be addressed." Rey Za Burrel said. "Therefore, it only follows that the chairman has a lot to say, or more correctly, a lot of things need to be said."

"More importantly," Lunamaria said, turning to face Rey. "How do you think this is going to go?"

"It's hard to say." Rey answered. "If it were the Earth Alliance, then I'd say there's a fairly good chance that we might already be on the warpath."

"What?"

"The Atlantic Federation only ever acceded to ending the previous war via diplomatic means because they had no means to project power into space anymore." Rey said. "Not after the Second Battle of Jachin Due."

"True," Lunamaria conceded. "Endymion Base was destroyed early on in the war, while Ptolemaios Base was destroyed in that battle."

"Exactly," Rey said with a nod. "And in the past two years the Atlantic Federation and their clients in the South African Union have been rearming as far as they can push the letter of the Treaty of Junius Seven. Starting with the stopgap Dagger and Dagger L mobile suits, and most recently the Windam, and by reestablishing their power projection in space through the Arzachel and Daedalus Bases."

"In other words," Shinn Asuka began, sliding down in his seat and folding his hands behind his head. "War would have broken out sooner or later. It's inevitable. Isn't that what you're saying, Rey?"

"Yes." Rey said. "It's sad, but it's the unfortunate fact. Eurasian and East Asian opposition to the Atlantic Federation's hegemony might have delayed it, but it'd have broken out sooner or later. And as I said earlier, had the incident today involved envoys from the Earth Alliance, it'd probably be sooner."

"But…?"

Rey nodded. "Yes," he said. "The Earth Sphere Federation is different. We don't really know much about them, so it's very hard to say how this will go."

"Well," Lunamaria began, pointing at the screen and Durandal, who was now explaining the Federation's feelers of peace that had begun to be extended prior to the incident. "If what the chairman is saying is right, then they seem to be interested in peace."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Rey said. "Just remember that diplomacy is merely a velvet glove for the iron fist of power."

"What are you saying, Rey?" Shinn asked. "That the Federation will use the negotiations – if they happen – as an excuse to intimidate us?"

"They might." Rey said, before briefly closing his eyes. "Or they might not. As I said, it's hard to say what the Federation might do."

"…releasing onto the networks publicly-available information the Federation government has extended us." Durandal said, causing eyes to turn to the screen. Rey narrowed his eyes but said nothing. "It is my hope that our citizens will peruse what we have been provided with calm reasoning, and come to agree that we have nothing to fear from the Federation, save only if we act on fears of the unknown, commit to unthinking reactions, and…"

"Well…that's convenient." Shinn remarked, and Lunamaria snorted.

"Yeah, as if you aren't going to be taking a look into this new world when you have the time." She said, and Shinn shrugged.

"I might." He admitted.

"You should." Rey said, turning to face his fellow pilots. "Ignorant people can't make informed decisions, and that's not something we can afford if we want to keep the peace. Whether it's the common man or woman on the street, or soldiers such as ourselves here, on the _Minerva_. The chairman's taking a huge risk with this, by releasing such information before anything concrete has even begun to set between us and the Federation, so let's not disappoint. Keep an open mind, take the time to examine the details, take into account the context, and don't let emotions or biases cloud your reasoning."

Shinn and Lunamaria traded glances, while Rey turned back to the screen and continued to watch as Durandal concluded his address, and began to take questions from the crowd of reporters in front.

* * *

"So Rear Admiral Cheng is dead." President van Acker said with a sigh. "We'll have to prepare a funeral, as well as arrange a posthumous promotion to vice admiral. Of course, we'll have to inform his family as well."

"If they don't already know thanks to PLANT's broadcast." State Secretary Mitchells said.

"Chairman Durandal has not given names." Capitol Chief of Staff Radiant Light pointed out. "And this mission was a classified one. Unless the late admiral informed his family before he departed, then they would not be in the know."

"That is most likely the case." Van Acker said. "We'll leave the details and their implementation to the naval admiralty."

There was a chorus of agreement, and the president folded her hands on her desk. "As you all know," she said. "We were planning on going public with regard to the conference plans after Admiral Cheng returned, in order to publicly address any matters PLANT might seek to contend over. We now have those, but we also have other matters to address. In particular, how to respond to this incident."

"PLANT seems genuine in their desire to make up for failing to protect Admiral Cheng from being assassinated." Mitchells said. "I think the conference should go ahead regardless, along with what comes before. However, security will need to be tighter."

"I agree." Radiant said. "We should also accept the invitation for a joint investigation with regard to this incident, and the Junius Seven one."

"Though that does bring up another point." Defense Secretary Kuvayev said. "PLANT does seem to be genuine in their desire for peace, but the extremists are a major concern. One thing that should be discussed in the meeting between Chairman Kazaefsky and Secretary Mitchells must be the extent to which PLANT's government and military alike seem to have been penetrated by extremist elements, or may even be controlling them from the shadows."

"That seems overly suspicious." Presidential Spokesperson Dwayne Magnusson said cautiously.

"The extremists the EFF engaged over Junius Seven were piloting interwar units, that is machines which were only entering production when the Bloody Valentine War ended, and when the men piloting them were supposed have gone rogue." Kuvayev continued. "Not to mention they were able to somehow keep them in battle readiness for two years or so. And of course, there were those…solar sails, they used to move Junius Seven into a collision course with the Earth."

"In short," Van Acker said. "They're rather well-equipped for a group of deserters."

"Indeed," Kuvayev said with a nod. "Also, we must keep in mind here that for all that Patrick Zala has been the face for the Coordinator supremacist ideology that the extremists follow and which dominated ZAFT and PLANT towards the end of the war, that is precisely the point. He gave the ideology a public face, and a direction to follow, but he _wasn't_ the ideology."

"I can see what you're trying to say." Radiant said. "It's much like Germany in the 1930s. Hitler would have nothing to give directions to, or to provide a face for, if the Germans at the time had not proven so…receptive, or sympathetic to his own ideology. The same could be said for the Coordinators of PLANT. _They_ were the ones who put Patrick Zala into power, after all."

"And more so through a truly democratic process, it seems." Van Acker said. "The Nazis used intimidation to win the plurality in the German Parliament in 1932, and as Radiant mentioned, without large-scale intimidation would never have succeeded in gaining absolute power in the following year. The same cannot be said for Patrick Zala. He truly had the support of his people."

The president paused and sighed. "I'd like to say things appear to have changed in PLANT." She eventually said. "They did elect moderates like Durandal and much of the Supreme Council into power, and supported former Chairwoman Canaver's moderate provisional administration which ended the war. But…"

"…a lot of Zala's influence still remains." Radiant murmured and the president nodded.

"Indeed," Van Acker said. "The extremists are probably, well, extremists even among the ranks of the Zalaists, and not just for PLANT as a whole. The problem is that they just might be supported by their non-extremist comrades, likely as disposable cat's paws or potential martyrs."

Van Acker paused and took a deep breath. "Justice Secretary Bellmont," she said. "Coordinate with the security bureau, and send two teams to PLANT. One to assist in investigating the assassination of Rear Admiral Chang, and the other to assist in investigating the Junius Seven Incident."

"Yes, ma'am." Justice Secretary Christopher Bellmont said with a nod.

Van Acker nodded back and then turned to Mitchells. "Also," she said. "Send a liaison between the two teams and the PLANT government. That liaison would be reporting directly to this cabinet, so I'll trust in your judgment, Brian."

"I won't let you down, Madam President." Mitchells said.

"I know you won't." Van Acker said with a smile. "Boris?"

"Yes, Madam President?" the defense secretary said.

"Tighten security for the orbital stations and rings." Van Acker said. "Keep it discreet, but don't give any extremists a chance to take advantage of. Coordinate with the security bureau for internal matters."

"I understand."

Van Acker nodded, and then swept the cabinet with her eyes. "Well then," she said. "We all have a lot of work to do. If there is nothing else, then this meeting of the Federation Cabinet is adjourned."

* * *

Captain Edwin Taylor checked his wristwatch. " _Only ten more minutes to go before my shift ends._ " He thought, while pacing the operations deck of the Tower's High Orbit Station. " _It's been four days since orders have come down to tighten security for the orbital ring and stations, but for all that things are still so dull. I know I should be thankful, but still…_ "

The captain's thoughts broke off as alarms rang across the operations deck. "What's happening?" he demanded.

"An unidentified ship has appeared at the following coordinates." A corporal in one station reported.

"Homing in with an optical camera, standby." Another corporal said. "On main screen."

Taylor blinked as the image of a ship appeared on the main screen. "I haven't seen that kind of ship before." He said. "A PLANT vessel…?"

"We're receiving an optical transmission from the ship." Another corporal spoke up. "Translating now."

"Status of that ship," Taylor barked. "And get Colonel Mercer up here now."

"Yes sir."

"The ship is moving slowly on a course perpendicular to the station. Engines are cold, likely due to approaching on inertial thrust to minimize heat emissions. Weapons systems are offline, all gun ports and hangar doors closed."

"Keep the interceptor squadron on standby, and what's the status of our patrols?"

"The 29th and 42nd Mobile Suit Squads are already closing in, ETA one minute and forty seconds."

"That's too long…" Taylor snapped.

"Indeed it is." Colonel Donald Mercer said as he stepped into the operations deck. "How did the enemy get so close without being detected?"

"No reading on the e-sensor, ladar and radar screens, or the infra-red scanners."

"Optical camouflage?" Taylor said.

"Optical transmission has been translated." The corporal from before said.

"Read it." Mercer ordered.

"Yes, sir." The man said. "Earth Federation Forces, this is the Atlantic Federation Stealth Battleship _Girty Lue_ , under Captain Neo Roanoke. We request asylum with the Earth Sphere Federation, in exchange for this ship and its mobile suits, along with our full cooperation. Repeat, this is the Atlantic Federation Stealth Battleship _Girty Lue_ , under Captain Neo Roanoke. We request asylum with the Earth Sphere Federation, in exchange for this ship and its mobile suits, along with our full cooperation. Repeat…"

"That's enough." Mercer said before crossing his arms in thought.

"What should we do, sir?" Taylor asked.

Mercer was silent for several more moments before nodding. "Alright," he began. "Inform the _Girty Lue_ that they'll be guided to a military port once our mobile suits arrive. Have the 42nd escort them to port, the 29th will screen on the outside as well as serve as a reserve. Inform Captain Roanoke that he is too keep his hangar doors and gun ports closed at all times, and to prepare to receive our men on docking."

"Yes sir." The corporal at the communication station said.

"Use optical communication to inform them." Mercer ordered before turning to Taylor. "Have security teams on standby to receive the _Girty Lue_. Treat the officers and crew with due respect, but secure the ship regardless."

"I'll take care of it personally, sir." Taylor said, and Mercer nodded. Taylor saluted, and at a nod from Mercer strode from the operations deck.

"New message from the _Girty Lue_."

"Read it."

"Translating…they acknowledge our terms, and now await guidance to port."

"Very well…have Lieutenant Santiago of the 42nd take care of it on arrival."

"Yes sir."

"And get me high command on the line." Mercer ordered, narrowing his eyes at the _Girty Lue_. "They need to be informed of this."

* * *

A/N

To quote the Terminator, I'm back. Though who knows for how long, been a while since I played _Mass Effect_ , I'm not sure I'm satisfied with just two recent playthroughs, only one of which was 'no Shepard without Vakarian'.

Anyway…just to clarify, the flare motors being described by the Feds as solar sails isn't inaccurate, as canonically they use the solar wind to move what they're attached to.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam 00, both are owned by Sunrise.

Collision

Chapter 7

"Well…it's a mixed bag overall, but I wouldn't say it's a complete waste taking these people in."

A group of Federation officers sat around a table in a secured room, located inside the underground complex beneath the Cheyenne Mountains of North America. Holograms above the table displayed images and scrolled with technical data, of the defected _Girty Lue_ and its mobile suit complement. All of them had been under close scrutiny by Federation engineers and technicians over the past few weeks, detailed reports and recommendations flowing in all the time, and now the EFF officers tasked with overseeing the matter were to come to a conclusion.

"Agreed," Lieutenant-Commander Daniel Moran said. "A lot of this would have been useful seven or eight years ago, when Celestial Being first appeared, but here and now…"

The man trailed off, but there were nods all around the table regardless. "It's not all bad, though." Lieutenant-Commander Jenson Khan said. "While there's no reason to stop using GN Particle-based beam weaponry, whether for our mobile suits or warships, their beam weapons do offer insights into an alternative form of directed-energy weaponry. Insights which could be studied to find applicable concepts we've never considered or experimented on for our own beam weapons, and perhaps improve them in some way."

Again, there were nods all around. "By far though," Rear Admiral Edward Wilkinson, the man who sat at the head of the table, began. "The single most valuable contribution the defectors have is the Mirage Colloid Stealth System. While the acquisition of the _Celestial Being_ has allowed us to make vast leaps forward in the development of GN Particle-based optical camouflage, we're still a long way away from replicating the technology, and even then it's expected to take longer to miniaturize it for use on warships and mobile suits."

"In contrast," Lieutenant-Commander Leonard Castro concurred. "The microscopic prisms used in Mirage Colloid can be produced on an industrial scale within a matter of months, the _Girty Lue_ having provided us the chemical formulas and ample samples to work with, with the only real issue being the refitting of preexisting nanomaterial foundries to produce said prisms. And in that same time our engineers can put together our first replicas of the stealth system used aboard the _Girty Lue_ , with which we can begin testing as soon as the first batches of microscopic prisms begin arriving."

Again, there were nods around the table. "If all goes well," Jenson began. "How long until we can start deploying stealth systems aboard our ships?"

"A year, at least." Leonard replied. "Two, more likely, but by then, our engineers expect to have sufficiently miniaturized it for use by mobile suits as well."

"And the energy issue?" Jenson pressed. "According to our date, Mirage Colloid is quite an energy-intensive system."

"It is." Leonard confirmed. "But that shouldn't really be an issue when it comes to warships. Among mobile suits it remains to be seen, but according to the defectors, it shouldn't be an issue either, consider how the prototype Blitz mobile suit made it work, and their energy batteries are significantly less-efficient compared to the third and fourth-generation GN Tau Drives in use by our GN-XIII and GN-XIV mobile suits."

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

"Speaking of mobile suits though," Daniel began. "While their mass production Dagger L mobile suits aren't particularly special compared even against our non-GN Drive-equipped mobile suits like the Tieren, the Flag, and the Enact, those mobile suit prototypes Phantom Pain stole from ZAFT have quite a lot to offer."

"Their beam weapons aren't particularly impressive, to be honest." Leonard said.

"While their heavy guns are comparable to a GN-XIV's heavy beam rifle," Jenson concurred. "And it is an impressive technical achievement that they can install multiple heavy weapons inside a single unit such as in the case of the Abyss prototype, it's not very cost-effective when it comes to mass production."

"Agreed," Edward said with a nod. "You could probably produce an entire squad of GN-XIVs for the same price of replicating something like the Abyss, but still get more from the former with good pilots and equally-good teamwork."

"I completely agree." Daniel said. "However, what I see those units offer us lies in their Variable Phase-Shift Armor, and transformation mechanisms."

That brought sounds of surprise from all around. "Isn't VPS Armor inferior compared to GN Particle-enhanced armor, though?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Daniel said with a nod. "VPS Armor only provides protection against solid weaponry, and does not affect beam weaponry. However, that it can be tuned between various settings and thus be optimized for specific combat situations is something we can apply to our GN Particle-enhanced armor, simultaneously reducing the energy drain on the GN Drive while improving protection by a several percentage points."

"…an interesting point." Edward said, slowly nodding while looking at the hologram of the technical data and report Daniel had based that statement on. "We'll have to make that one of our top priorities, maybe even more so than Mirage Colloid technology even."

A chorus of agreements went up around the table, and the rear admiral made a note on his pad. "You mentioned their transformation mechanisms, Commander Daniel?" Jenson asked.

Daniel nodded again. "As you know," he said. "We have experience in designing and building transformable mobile suits of our own. However, the transformation mechanisms used by the Flag and the Enact, to say nothing of earlier, discontinued models like the Hellion and the Realdo were crude and difficult to operate, requiring an exceedingly-skilled pilot to use without external assistance or destroying their craft in the process."

"We have made good progress on improving on that." Leonard pointed out. "The Braves currently undergoing field testing are proof of that."

"Agreed," Daniel said. "But while transforming the craft no longer runs the risk of destroying itself or killing the pilot in some other way in the process, exceedingly-skilled pilots are still required to use them to their full potential."

"…I see." Jenson said with a slow nod. "The transformation mechanisms of the Chaos, Abyss, and Gaia prototypes can be used to further refine our own."

"Much like how the captured Gundam Kyrios six years ago gave precious insights which led to the A-Laws' development of the Regnant, and our own Braves." Leonard said.

Edward nodded slowly. "It's not a bad idea." He conceded. "We'll take that up as well."

The meeting continued for another twenty minutes after that, during which other topics brought up included engine design, hull construction methods, and armor materials. None of them were considered particularly useful beyond offering insights into alternative lines of technological development, from which could be drawn concepts and ideas to improve on those used by the Federation, and then the discussion turned to the defected officers and crew.

"…no real reason to discuss otherwise." Edward said. "Standard procedures regarding defectors are to be applied when it comes to enlisted crew, NCOs, and junior officers who choose to return to civilian life. Those who wish to join our military are currently under discussion by our superiors in the Ministry of Defense, though I would suggest assigning the engineering and technical personnel to assist in research and development of relevant technologies from their timeline and how they may be adapted and used for our benefit."

A chorus of agreement went up around the table, and then the discussion turned to the senior officers of the defectors…as well as 'special personnel'.

"With regard to this matter," Edward said. "The Minister of Defense has informed me that the President is of the opinion that Captain Roanoke's experience in black-ops against ZAFT will be of use to us, given the apparent instability present within both the ZAFT military and PLANT government."

"With respect sir," Jenson began. "Is that wise? From what we know of them, Phantom Pain seems to a subtler, smaller version of A-Laws."

"That is true." Edward said with a nod. "But a number of senior and even flag officers in the EFF once served as part of A-Laws as well. While we're still waiting for a final report from the Security Bureau, the captain and his senior staff seem to fall into the same category as General Kim and other former A-Laws senior officers who were reabsorbed by the EFF as opposed to standing trial and being discharged or imprisoned afterwards."

A thoughtful silence hung across the table. "Nevertheless," Edward continued. "The President is aware of the risk, especially considering the…troubling, ideology widespread across the Atlantic Federation of that other timeline. Should the captain and his senior officers become part of our forces, countermeasures will be put in place."

Eyes turned to the holographic displays, with nods being given in response. "I see." Daniel said. "The crew will all be EFF, and a psych-war specialist will be assigned to the captain's staff to counter and hopefully neutralize what…indoctrination, has been done by Blue Cosmos."

Again, a thoughtful silence punctuated by hums fell over the table. "And…" Jenson hesitantly began. "…the Extended?"

"On this matter the President has taken it upon herself to make the final decision." Edward said. "You've all seen the data provided to us about the so-called Extended Humans. Biological CPUs…"

The rear admiral trailed off with a note of revulsion and disgust, one shared by the other officers present. There was a reason why the support personnel for the Extended would not be offered a chance to join the EFF, and would all be reintegrated into civilian life.

"…and what is the President's decision?" Leonard asked.

"Medical procedures based on data provided, as well as from the HRL Super Soldier Project," Edward answered. "Are already being implemented to fully stabilize them. Once they are, they are to be offered the same choice HRL Super Soldiers have been in recent years: remain in the military, or integrate into civilian life with full support and assistance from the Federation government."

"…and if they choose the former?" Jenson asked. "With Chaos, Abyss, and Gaia slated for reverse-engineering, will they be provided GN-XIV units or otherwise?"

"That is something for us to decide." Edward said. "As it is, the psych-war specialist tentatively assigned to the former Phantom Pain senior staff has put forward an interesting proposal…"

* * *

A trio of Federation _Virginia_ Class Carriers sat on adjacent docks in the Mendel Space Colony's port. Six Flags supplemented by automated drones maintained an inner defense perimeter close to the port, while another six Flags maintained an outer defense perimeter further away from the old and abandoned colony.

And those only accounted for half the mobile suits the EFF task force had brought with them to Mendel, for a total of twenty-four, carried aboard the carriers _Colima_ and _Hidalgo_. The third carrier, _Hawaii_ , carried no mobile suits, its mobile suit decks instead carrying specialist equipment for the supposed bio-contaminants which had led to Mendel's abandonment in the first place.

At least, that had been the expectation.

Forty-eight hours of extensive sampling and testing of air, soil, and water samples collected by drones and ground teams in hazmat suits, along with high-precision laser scans found so signs of bio-contamination. To be sure, the interior was barely habitable due to lack of maintenance, so much so that local infrastructure continuing to function in some way was a miracle in itself, but despite all that, the colony was relatively-safe for Human habitation.

This led to two hypotheses: one, whatever bio-contaminants which had led to the colony's abandonment in the first place had been neutralized or had decayed in the years since, or two, there was never any bio-contamination in the first place.

And the first _should_ have left traces of whatever bio-contaminants had ruined the colony. Only there were none.

Which led to the second hypothesis, which led to a disturbing conclusion: it was a cover up. The colony had been abandoned for some other reason, a reason unknown to the public, and simply papered over with the convenient excuse of the colony having suffered a major incident of bio-contamination.

And the EFF was ordered to find out why and what that was.

Accessing what was left of the colonial network found little relevant data, most of the colonial network blacked out with power failures across most of the colony, and even in areas where there was power, the local computers were inactive and needed to be accessed on site. And most of those related to the colony's infrastructure in some way, and accessing them gave the EFF few clues as to what transpired on the colony which had led to its abandonment.

It wasn't until an EFF technician examined the barely-functioning colonial power grid that they found a useful clue: the single biggest draw on the grid. Investigation of the location both on electronic files and hard records immediately gave the EFF a red light.

The single biggest draw on the grid was a large-scale, genetics research facility in the heart of the colony.

Immediately, two marine battalions were deployed from the EFF carriers, supported by six Flags. They were to escort a group of scientists, engineers, and technicians to the facility, and find out what was left inside, and just maybe, what had happened in the colony long ago.

* * *

A scream echoed inside the darkened corridors and rooms of the genetics facility as the Federation scientists reached its heart. From an elevated walkway, horrified men and women looked down on a series of cylindrical machines, eerily-similar to the regeneration capsules used in hospitals to treat critical injuries and illnesses with.

These ones were much bigger though, cruder too, and vertically-inclined as opposed to the horizontally-inclined regeneration capsules. They were filled with a translucent fluid of some kind, and were connected by complex networks of cables and tubes to life support machines, chemical interfaces, and computer banks.

Dust and grime-coated displays displayed barely-legible data on what was inside, though the scientists had no need to look at them to know what they were. Fetuses…inside each and every capsule was a single Human fetus, but horribly malformed, and worst of all, according to the displays, they were each and every one of them still alive.

"Good God," Lieutenant Reed O'Neill whispered while crossing himself. "Is this where they made Coordinators?"

"…no," Lieutenant Poppy Hopkins said with a shake of her head. "This is where they played God."

"Played God? All Human progress was done by playing God."

Gasps went around and eyes turned to Lieutenant Solar Splendor, the team's resident Innovade. The redheaded artificial Human looked at them with a slightly-apologetic look. "Think about it," he said. "The very reason Human civilization exists at all, that it has come this far, is because we reject the natural order of things, and dare to remake the world around us according to the way we want it to be."

"…there's a world of difference between this and that, Solar!" Poppy shouted in outrage.

"Is there?" Solar asked. "That which led to the rise of civilization itself, sedentary agriculture, is the cause of the biggest change in the Plant Kingdom as a whole. Forests which once stretched for hundreds of kilometers were chopped down, and the ground beneath cleared to make way for homogenous fields of grass crops like rice, corn, and wheat, and which also caused massive changes on other kingdoms of life."

"W-w-what does that even have to do with here and now?" Poppy asked.

Solar sighed. "My point is that 'playing God' isn't a valid reason for condemnation." He said. "Because when you get down to it, civilization _is_ playing God, whether from that which birthed it, to everything it led to over the millennia to the present day. To condemn what was done here based on that concept, is nothing more and less than hypocrisy."

Poppy growled and turned away, her fists clenched. "Maybe…" she whispered. "…maybe you're right…but when I see those…those _children_ …what they've been reduced to…I can't see it…"

Solar looked at his colleague with an expression of pity on his face, and sighing again, leaned against the rail. "Poppy," he began. "Have you ever undergone regenerative treatment?"

"…what does that have to do with anything?"

"I recognize these machines." Solar said. "They're cruder, almost like comparing a butcher's knife to a scalpel, but the purpose is the same: they're incubation capsules, artificial wombs, just like those which birth each and every Innovade that has ever existed."

"…what?" Poppy said, eyes wide, the other scientists looking as horrified as her. "Y-you can't be…you can't be saying…!"

"The research which Celestial Being conducted to create the Innovades," Solar continued. "And that which allowed them to provide theoretical proof to Veda for Aeolia Schenberg's predictions of the Innovators, also led to the widespread practice of regenerative therapy, which has for decades now only ever greatly benefited the lives of countless millions if not more."

"So you're saying that things like this are right?" Poppy exploded.

"No, I am not." Solar said, looking at her in the eyes, and causing the other scientist and officer to draw back in surprise. "I apologize for causing offense, but rest assured: I admit that what was done here, the research which led to the creation of my kind, and which allows the world to enjoy the benefits of regenerative therapy and other related technologies, are all rooted in a very grey area of science."

"Then what's your point?" Poppy growled.

"My point is you can rage and lash out at the injustice of it all," Solar said. "Maybe even achieve moral victories out of it…or you can make something out of their sacrifices, and give them meaning beyond simply cold numbers and letters on a screen. The choice is yours."

Poppy narrowed her eyes, clenched her fists, before glancing at her fellow scientists, all of whom had similarly-torn expressions on their faces. Then she glanced at the malformed fetuses in the barely-functioning artificial wombs all around, and then back to Solar. Her mind jumped back to the few times she'd used a regeneration capsule herself, and lingered on the newfound knowledge that the research behind them was rooted in the same field of science as what lay around them.

And then there was Solar's question, a question Poppy found unbearable to answer, because of what that answer was.

"…damn it all."

* * *

In the vastness of space within the Earth Sphere, the Celestial Being carrier _Ptolemaios II-Kai_ rendezvoused with a laboratory carrier. Holographic guidance lights traced out the route in space for Haro-piloted utility units to move a mobile suit from the laboratory carrier to the Ptolemaios, while another pair of mobile suits provided overwatch for the process.

"Are those new mobile suits?" Marie found herself asking.

"GNT-0000 00-Qan[T]," Lockon answered with a small smile. "A fifth-generation Gundam like ours, only specifically designed to be piloted by an Innovator. Or to be more specific, it's meant to be piloted by Setsuna."

Setsuna said nothing, only looking on in silence as his new Gundam was loaded onto the Ptolemy. "And the other mobile suits?" Marie asked.

Lockon smiled wider. "The other Gundam type is the CB-002 Gundam Raphael." He said. "Like his other units, it's an artillery type, though with greater mobility than previous models."

"His?" Marie and Allelujah echoed, and then turned and gasped as an image appeared on the display.

"It's been a while," Tieria Erde greeted with a smile. "Allelujah Haptism, Soma Peries."

"Tieria!" Marie and Allelujah chorused, before the latter smiled and followed through. "How?"

"I am an Innovade." Tieria replied. "While I'd rather not discuss it, in the end my consciousness is linked directly to Veda. The flesh is just a vessel."

There were uncomfortable smiles all around, and then Lockon spoke up. "That other unit though," he said. "I don't recognize it."

"Understandable," Tieria said with a glance towards the unit in question. "It's a CBY-077 GN Cannon, a support unit originally designed for use by Innovades, prior to the selection of Gundam Meisters and the development of the Gundams."

"So another Innovade will be assigned to us along with you." Lockon said. It wasn't a question, and Tieria knew it.

"Yes." He said, though he glanced at Setsuna who met his eyes on the screen and nodded. "In any case, we'll come aboard once the loading of the 00-Qan[T] is complete, and I'll introduce you."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Setsuna's lips, but he said nothing. "Until later, then." Tieria said, before signing off.

"Another Innovade…" Lockon murmured. Allelujah looked troubled, but Marie looked at least cautiously optimistic.

"Well," she said. "We're supposed to be on the same side, so let's give them a chance at least."

"Hmm…I guess so…" Lockon uncertainly said.

Allelujah made to speak and back Marie up, only to be beaten to the punch by Setsuna. "Don't worry, Lockon." He said, while floating past the other meisters towards the door. "I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lockon asked.

"…just a feeling…" Setsuna said, and then the door closed behind him.

* * *

With the loading of the 00-Qan[T] completed, and the Raphael and GN Cannon docked and recharging their Tau Drives, the crew of the Ptolemaios assembled in the briefing room, leaving the Haros to oversee the maintenance of the latter two units. The laboratory carrier had already left, headed back to one of Celestial Being's various outposts across the Earth Sphere, though Linda would be staying aboard the Ptolemy to assist with 00-Qan[T]'s fine-tuning, and with various onboard refits for the carrier itself.

"Now then," Lockon said, giving a polite nod at Tieria as he led his fellow Innovade into the room. Both Innovades were still in their pilot suits, though Tieria at least had removed his helmet, while the other Innovade not only had theirs on, but had kept the visor polarized, as though to hide their face. For those used to reading body language, it also seemed as though the other Innovade was feeling rather anxious and apprehensive. "Introduction time, it looks like. I'm sure Veda's provided you with data on all of us, but we didn't have that luxury. So how about it, Mister or Miss Innovade?"

Sumeragi gave a cough. "Now, Lockon," she said. "Let's give them their time to introduce themselves. We're supposed to be a team here, so…"

Sumeragi trailed off as the Innovade hesitantly reached up, and then unsealing their helmet pulled it off. Violet hair sprang loose as the helmet was removed, and then everyone was gasping as a familiar face was revealed. Lockon's eyes went wide, while Setsuna gave a small, nigh-unnoticeable smile.

"H-hello, everyone…" Anew Returner stammered out. "I…I'm sorry!"

Whatever it was everyone else had expected, it wasn't that, even more so as Anew bowed low. "I'm…I'm truly sorry…from the bottom of my heart…I'm really sorry!" she apologized, tears leaking from her eyes. "Even though I kept my memories of our time together after Revive unlocked my memories from before, I still followed Ribbons' orders and nearly ruined everything! I…I shot Lasse, and took Mileina hostage…and…"

Words failed the Innovade, who could only sob quietly next to Tieria. Lockon was at a complete loss, along with everyone else in the room. "…if she could come back like you," Soma Peries began, the harshness of her voice distinguishing her from her soft-spoken alter ego to everyone without quantum brainwaves to sense it. "Then the rest of the so-called Innovators…?"

"No," Tieria immediately said with a shake of his head. "Every other member of Ribbons Almark's group of renegade Innovades have had their data deleted for corrupting the plan, so they cannot come back the way Anew and I have. Even if the genetic templates their bodies were based on are still in use, general appearance aside, _they_ are gone."

"And…Anew…?" Lasse asked.

"Veda took into account that she ultimately chose to return to us." Tieria said. "If not for Ribbons using an override function to remotely take control of her…"

Tieria trailed off, while Lasse nodded slowly in understanding. Awkward silence filled the briefing room, Anew having stopped sobbing but now just standing uncomfortably next to Tieria, unwilling to raise her face but no one else knowing what to do.

And then Setsuna was moving forward, and coming to a halt in front of Anew mentally prompted her to look up. The Innovade woman met his eyes uncertainly, and then her eyes widened as he held out his hand to her. "Have you returned to us in truth, Anew Returner?" Setsuna asked.

For a moment there was silence, and then Anew nodded. "If you'll have me…if you'll give me another chance…then yes." She said, hesitantly taking Setsuna's hand.

Setsuna squeezed and shook her hand, nodding at her. "Then welcome back, Anew Returner." He said, and like that the ice was broken.

"Welcome back, Anew." Sumeragi said with a smile.

"Just don't let it happen again." Lasse said with an awkward smile, taking the edge off his words.

"It's good to have you back, Miss Returner." Feldt said with a smile.

Anew smiled back, and then was gasping as Lockon practically threw himself at her, Setsuna moving out of his way in time. "L-Lyle…you…I'm sorry…I…" Anew mumbled as Lockon crushed her to himself.

"Idiot…" Lockon murmured, holding onto Anew tighter as they drifted in the room's microgravity. "You don't have anything to apologize for…just you being here…it's enough…"

Anew's eyes widened, and then smiling, hugged him back as tears of happiness leaked from her eyes. "Really," Mileina said with a pouch. "I just can't stay angry after seeing that."

Ian Vashti grumbled incoherently while scratching his head in resignation, while Linda Vashti just smiled indulgently. Marie wrapped her arm around Allelujah's and leaned her head against a shoulder, the two of them smiling at Lockon and Anew's reunion.

Tieria made to speak, only to hold off at a shake of Sumeragi's head. Looking back at the reunited lovers, the Innovade gave a sigh. " _Well,_ " he thought before smiling wryly to himself. " _I guess it can wait a little. We still have some time, after all. Let them have this moment._ "

* * *

A/N

Oh look, an update. After so many years…what can I say?


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam 00, both are owned by Sunrise.

Collision

Chapter 8

"Verdun…?"

"Yes," Tieria said with a nod. "That is the location chosen by the Federation government to hold the pre-conference meeting between the Secretary of State and the PLANT Diplomatic Committee Chairman, to discuss the agenda and other related matters to be discussed and addressed in the upcoming conference."

Ptolemy's crew members were gathered in the briefing room, the central display showing images and scrolling streams of data provided directly from Veda. "Hmm…" Sumeragi mused aloud, a finger on her chin. "I suppose there's powerful symbolism there. Verdun was the site of one of the bloodiest battles in history, back during the 20[SUP]th[/SUP] Century's First World War."

"Something to remind PLANT with about the consequences of failed diplomacy, and not just for one side or the other, but for both sides…?" Lockon remarked. "Makes sense…hundreds of thousands died there, both French and German."

There were nods all around. "Symbolic incentive to not let such things erupt between both sides," Setsuna said. "And lead to the deaths of so many. However, the question that matters to us here and now is whether or not things will go well."

"Then we'll just have to make it go well, won't we?" Lockon said. "We're Celestial Being. That's what we fight for: to stop war, even if it means facing all the world's hatred directed against us."

"That said," Sumeragi began with a raised hand. "If we do intervene, it'll have to be done subtly, and in a way where our hand cannot be substantiated beyond mere assumption. Doing otherwise would only undermine the Federation government, by giving an impression of weakness, that the Federation cannot keep the peace in their own domain."

"Makes sense…" Lockon conceded, and there were nods all around again.

"That much has already been accounted for by Veda." Anew now said. Pressing an icon on her display, she brought up another set of files, including a trio of dossiers. "To that end, Veda has mandated the reactivation of Fereshte, and the formation of a third combat cell after the two of us."

"…I see." Sumeragi said with a slow nod. "We – the Ptolemy Cell – will be Celestial Being's strategic reserve, only to be deployed when overt and decisive action is required. In particular, we will have responsibility for monitoring PLANT airspace, and should it prove necessary, will have to take on the task of a preemptive strike against ZAFT."

Lasse whistled and raised an eyebrow. "That's going to piss that bunch off real bad." He said. "But…?'

"Yes," Sumeragi said with a nod. "If it comes to that, with ZAFT effectively destroyed, they'll have no choice but to come to an arrangement of some sort with the Federation government."

Lockon gave a wry chuckle. "Stopping war even if it means drawing all the world's hatred against us…" he said. "…like I said earlier, I guess that's what it means to be Celestial Being."

A grim silence filled the room, and then Tieria gave a cough. "In any case," he said. "That option is a last resort one."

Anew nodded in agreement. "Moving on," she said, and pulling up Fereshte's files from Veda. "Fereshte will retain its role from seven years ago, that of rear echelon support and protecting Celestial Being's research, production, and logistics facilities against attack. As for the third, tentatively designated the Garm Cell, they will be operating from inside the ranks of the Earth Federation Forces, and thus conduct armed interventions with a semi-legitimate façade of being plausibly deniable black operations."

Lockon whistled and grinned. "How's that for subtlety, Miss Sumeragi?" he asked.

"…it could work," Sumaragi conceded after a few moments' thought. "Though there is the risk of Garm being uncovered as Celestial Being infiltrators. The resulting backlash could prove…problematic."

"That too has been accounted for by Veda." Tieria said with a glance at Anew. The other Innovade nodded and brought up more files for Garm.

"Considering a significant number of Combat and Support-type Innovades are serving inside the Federation government and the EFF alike," Anew said. "Any circumstantial links with Celestial Being could be passed off as just that, the result of former Celestial Being assets being coopted by the Earth Sphere Federation in exchange for amnesty."

"That could work." Allelujah agreed. "It's a fairly common arrangement between defectors or detained VIPs and an interested government. I'm certain PLANT will raise a stink about it if it comes to that, but it's unlikely to go any further than that."

"That is the idea." Anew said with a nod. "Furthermore, as yet another countermeasure against being compromised, only one of Garm's commanding officers will be aware of the cell's true nature. The rest of the command staff, the support and combat personnel, will all remain unaware. Any gaps in what they know, will be papered over with a need-to-know policy."

"Also something quite common," Maria remarked. "When it comes to black-ops. Between only one person being in the know, and the aforementioned overlap between Celestial Being and the Federation, Garm should be quite secure with regard to its background."

There were nods all around, and then Sumeragi was speaking up. "This is all well and good," she began. "But there is one more question to be answered: how will this large-scale rearmament be funded? Garm from the look of things will be piggybacking on the EFF's budget, but us and Fereshte…"

"Veda will be directly handling financing and related matters from this point on." Tieria said. "The betrayals and double-dealings of the Corner and Wang families cannot be allowed to be repeated. Funding will be provided by means of front companies and shadow accounts, under Veda's direct management, with resource shipments to be done via third-party organizations and secret rendezvous at secured locations and at irregular intervals in order to avoid detection."

Allelujah looked uncomfortable, as did Marie. "I understand the necessity, but…" he began only to trail off.

Setsuna nodded slowly. "We're operating like a terrorist group." He remarked.

Lockon snorted at that. "And we aren't?" he asked.

There was a long moment of dead, utter silence. "No," Ian said with a sigh. "We might not like to admit it, but we are terrorists when all is said and done. Very well-equipped ones, and with arguably nobler ideals, but seeing how we operate outside the law, without oversight, and even arbitrarily from an outsider's perspective…"

The man trailed off, leaving a thoughtful silence behind. "…and yet," Setsuna said. "That's all that makes the difference, doesn't it? We admit what we are, and that maybe someday, we just might have to take responsibility for everything we've done and will do. But…"

"…we'll still do it." Feldt said with a smile and a glance at Setsuna. "We'll do whatever we have to do."

"Exactly!" Mileina agreed.

"Well," Lockon said with a laugh. "There's really no point in arguing about this. I mean…did anyone here join without knowing and understanding what we are in the end?"

"No." Setsuna said immediately.

"Not me." Allelujah agreed, and Marie nodded next to him.

"Of course not." Tieria scoffed.

"As if." Sumeragi chimed in.

"I've always known what it means to be part of Celestial Being." Feldt said.

"Same here!" Mileina said.

"Definitely!" Ian said with a thumbs up, and Linda nodded and smiled next to him.

Sumeragi nodded, and then turned to Linda. "How long until Veda's terminal is fully integrated with the Ptolemy?" she asked.

"We're still fine-tuning the power supply and network communications," Linda replied. "But we should be finished in two days at most."

Sumeragi nodded and then turned to Tieria who nodded at her before turning to Setsuna. "Setsuna," he began. "There's just one more thing. Installing a Veda terminal inside the Ptolemy isn't just for mine or Anew's use, it's also for yours."

"Me…?" Setsuna asked in surprise.

"Yes." Tieria said with a nod. "You are an Innovator, the first in fact to appear from among the Human race. Furthermore, you are a long-time member of Celestial Being, and as a Gundam Meister to boot. While there have been rough spots along the way, it cannot be denied that you are an exemplar as to what a Celestial Being member should be."

"…flattery will get you nowhere."

Feldt and Mileina giggled at that, and even Anew had to hold back a snicker. The other meisters smiled at Tieria's expense, though the Innovade just took it into stride. "It's true though." He insisted. "Whether it's your skills as a pilot, your adherence to the ideals of Aeolia Schenberg, and dedication to the cause…like I said, it cannot be denied. For that reason, Veda has seen fit to grant you access to its databases, though your access rights are something that should only be kept between you and Veda."

Setsuna was silent for a long moment. "Is this really necessary?" he finally asked.

"Well," Sumeragi said. "I'm not really sure, but there's nothing wrong with learning how to access Veda with your quantum brainwaves, is there?"

"And," Feldt added. "The 00-Qan[T]'s Quantum System is a quantum brainwave interface as well. Learning how to use Veda's terminal could be like practice, I suppose."

"…true." Setsuna admitted after a moment, and nodding slowly, turned back to Tieria. "When do we start?"

"As soon as Veda's terminal is ready."

"Very well, then."

* * *

In a secluded room located inside one of the colonies that made up the PLANT homeland, a number of men in ZAFT uniforms sat around a table. The room was dark, shrouding their faces and features, only their genetically-augmented vision allowing them to see well in the light of a single lamp hanging down from the ceiling.

"…as things stand," the man at the head of the table was speaking. "PLANT will either be destroyed or absorbed by the Federation. In the latter case, ZAFT will be cast aside, all the sacrifices made by our comrades to protect our homes and people forgotten as the mistakes of a bygone age. And the people…the people have forgotten the ideals of our founding father, of us Coordinators being the bridge between the Earth and the stars. But we can still change that, though not if we allow our enemies to extend their reach and place their fingers around our necks first, which they do even as we speak."

There was an agreeing murmur around the table. "The best time to take action will be during upcoming so-called peace conference." Another man said further down the table. "Both the Federation's leaders and that traitor Durandal will be gathered in one place. If we strike quickly and hard enough, we could throw the Federation into chaos while simultaneously purging the traitors in Aprilius, thus restoring true and sane leadership over PLANT."

"What of the Federation though?" a third man asked.

"A quick strike against the Solar Energy System would bring it to its knees in one blow." The leader replied. "We can then deal with them at our leisure afterwards."

Thoughtful murmurs and remarks echoed across the table, and then quieted down as a fourth man spoke up. "Speaking of a quick strike," he began. "That Federation research team in L4 should be eliminated before they can learn too much from the abandoned genetics research facilities in Mendel."

"It will have to be done thoroughly, however." The leader remarked. "And in such a way that we do not provoke the Naturals into striking while weakling traitors control Aprilius."

"Should we destroy the colony, then?" the third man asked. "It has been falling apart for decades now, and we could use that and the idea that the…switching, of universes proved too much for the old and battered infrastructure, to cover our tracks."

"That's not a bad idea." A concurring remark came from further down the table.

"We might be able to muddy the waters by suggesting the Federation engineers had been the last straw for the colony's structural integrity." Another such remark went up.

"All agreed then?" the leader asked. "Very good…I'll have the arrangements made as soon as possible."

Agreeing murmurs rose up around the table, except from one man far down the table. " _What a dramatic bunch._ " He thought to himself. " _What do I care about the ideals of the founding father? Well, fine…if it's come to this, I'll just have to stack the deck just in case, it seems._ "

* * *

Sumeragi blinked herself awake in her quarters at the sound of a chiming alarm from her room's terminal. Fumbling about in the sheets in the room's gloom, she pulled herself out of the zero-g harness and floated over in the microgravity towards her terminal.

A touch of a finger confirmed her identity, and the terminal unlocked. Data scrolled down on the screen, and Sumeragi took it all in quickly. Making her decision, she ordered an emergency meeting in the briefing room.

It took only about ten minutes before the rest of the Ptolemy's crew were gathered once more. "We've just received an emergency update from Veda." Sumeragi began with no preamble. "Based on signal decrypts, a group of ZAFT extremists are planning to attack a Federation task force currently working in the abandoned space colony of Mendel at L4. Feldt…?"

"Yes, Miss Sumeragi." Feldt said while pulling up the relevant data, and showing it on the main screen.

"Mendel is a Bernal Sphere-type space colony, and among the first built in the Cosmic Era." Sumeragi said, providing a brief background on the target site. "Long before the Bloody Valentine War, the space colony was a center of genetics research, and following George Glenn's expedition to Jupiter, saw a relatively-large number of Coordinator births."

"I'm guessing that's what the Federation are looking into." Lockon remarked.

"Yes." Anew confirmed with a nod. "According to Veda, the Federation has since uncovered that Mendel's primary genetics research facility was working on something called the Ultimate Coordinator Project."

"Most likely," Marie chimed in. "A dedicated effort to correct the flaws in the genetic modification procedures available to them."

"Yes." Anew said with another nod. "It doesn't seem to have succeeded, however. What has been discovered among what's left of the project though, seems to point that the scientists at Mendel were following a parallel line of development as that of the Celestial Being scientists which developed the Innovades."

"What?" Lockon asked.

"What became of them?" Allelujah asked. "The scientists, that is?"

"The investigation is still ongoing," Anew said. "However, it has been deduced that towards the end of the project, they had become targets of Blue Cosmos."

"Oh?" Lockon said. "That bunch of anti-genetic engineering terrorists in the Cosmic Era? Not really surprising, when you think about it."

"Quite," Sumeragi agreed. "Though it's still unclear whether or not Blue Cosmos got them in the end. More to the point though, at some point prior to the Bloody Valentine War, Mendel was abandoned supposedly because of some kind of bio-contamination. However, the EFF has since confirmed that no such bio-contamination has taken place."

"Something else happened there." Setsuna said with narrowed eyes. "And it was then covered up…but what?"

"…the EFF is still investigating." Sumeragi said after a moment. "Mendel was witness to a battle both inside and outside its confines during the Bloody Valentine War, and along with the nearby Armory One colony, was transported to our timeline."

"…what's the battlefield like, Miss Sumeragi?" Allelujah asked.

"The colony is relatively intact," Sumeragi replied. "But it is slowly but steadily falling apart. The interior is barely habitable, and the colonial infrastructure only partially functional. A battle inside the colony could just be the last straw."

"And outside?" Lockon asked.

"There's plenty of debris," Sumeragi said. "But not so much as to pose a serious threat to mobile suits, unless the pilot is flying blind. They could be used for cover, or as makeshift sources of shrapnel. Though, the same cannot be said for warships. Some of the debris is large and heavy enough that collisions with spacecraft could seriously compromise the hull's structural integrity."

"An obstacle course, then." Lockon said. "Huh…I'm reminded of that battle in L3 a few years back."

"Or even before then," Allelujah said. "The battle at L1."

Marie winced at the reminder of how they'd nearly killed each other at the time, though she settled down after Allelujah placed an arm around her shoulders. "What's the EFF compliment at the colony?" Tieria asked.

"Three _Virginia_ Class Carriers," Anew replied. "And twenty-four Flags, supplemented by automated drones. One of the carriers has been modified into a science ship."

"And the ZAFT extremists?" Tieria pressed.

"One _Laurasia_ Class Frigate, and one _Nazca_ Class Destroyer." Anew replied again. "Mobile suit numbers have yet to be confirmed, but at least seven units, most likely GuAIZ R or CGUE models."

"The EFF would have the advantage of numbers," Tieria mused. "But on paper at least, the ZAFT mobile suits outgun them. The carriers are completely outclassed though."

"Veda has also left open the possibility that the extremists may reinforce their forces en route." Anew said. "Also, the signal decrypts indicate that the extremists plan to destroy the colony to cover up their attack."

"I see." Lockon said. "So that's how it is."

"Since the colony is old and falling apart," Lasse remarked. "They'll probably try and muddy the water too, by claiming that the EFF poking around brought the colony down on their own heads. Tricky bastards…"

"What's the plan, Miss Sumeragi?" Lockon asked.

"The upcoming peace conference still represents the best hope for peaceful coexistence and in time, integration, between Earth and PLANT." Sumeragi said. "For this reason, information on the upcoming extremist attack on Mendel has been withheld from the Federation."

"…trying to keep the Federation from thinking the PLANT government has a shaky grip on their own armed forces?" Allelujah asked.

"Not really sure what's the point," Lockon remarked. "Once the extremists attack the EFF, even if we intervene, it'll still demonstrates the PLANT government's limited ability to restrain the hotheads in the ranks of their military."

"Which is why we can't let them attack the EFF." Sumaragi said. "We'll intercept en route, and jamming all communications, destroy the extremist forces down to the last ship and mobile suit."

"Won't ZAFT start asking questions at the disappearance of at least two capital ships, and their mobile suit complements?" Allelujah asked.

"They will." Sumeragi agreed. "But they're more likely to ask themselves than the Federation, and just might be incentive for Chairman Durandal and his government to look into the rot inside ZAFT, and work to cut it out."

A thoughtful silence filled the briefing room, and then several moments later, Lockon smiled. "Then," he began. "When's the mission start time?"

Sumeragi smiled back. "We'll proceed to the standby point immediately, using Trans-AM to save on time." She said. "Once we have confirmation of the extremists' launch, we'll move to intercept. Any questions…?"

Silence met her question, and Sumeragi nodded. "Then," she said. "Everyone to your stations."

"Roger!"

Minutes later, and the Ptolemy turned red as it activated the Trans-AM System, and leaving a trail of glittering, kaleidoscopic GN Particles behind it, soared across the Earth Sphere to its destination.

* * *

 _Stella ran as fast as she could, down dimly-lit streets and past grey and featureless walls of concrete, doors shut and shrouded in shadow, the windows impenetrable pits of darkness. The sky above was shrouded with clouds or smog, indistinguishable in the night, neither stars nor Moon able to pierce the obstructing cover with their light._

 _Hot on Stella's heels the mob roared its senseless wrath and lust for blood and violence, the features of the men and women therein forgettable and unremarkable, yet twisted all the same each and every one of them by the madness of the mob. Light and shadow danced in turn over the blades of their weapons as they ran down the street, past dim lamps on posts at regular intervals, said weapons a random mishmash of household tools and implements but no less deadly for it in their hands._

 _Stella ran, ignoring the painful protests of her muscles, at the burning of her lungs as she heaved with every breath, not daring to give in to her body's weakness, and likewise not daring to take the time to look over a shoulder to see how close the mob had gotten. All that mattered was that she stayed ahead of them, and that any loss of speed on her part could be the difference between life and death._

 _She ran and ran and ran, somehow staying ahead of the mob, and then turning a sharp turn ahead skidded to a halt, the air in her lungs freezing in terror. It was a dead end. The end of the line…literally, even._

 _Turning, she tried to see if she could double-back, only to stagger back and then slip and fall onto her back as she saw the mob all but right on top of her. "Nowhere to run, brat." One man said with an ugly leer._

 _"No…stay away…stay away!" Stella shrilly screamed while scrambling away on the ground, and pressing herself flat against the wall._

 _"Let's see the color of your blood, shall we?" the man said, looming closer and raising a cleaver in one hand._

 _"No…! Someone…anyone…!" Stella screamed, holding out her hands in front of her in the vain hope it would protect her. "Please…! Help me…!"_

 _"DIE!" the man roared as he brought the cleaver down…_

 _…only, it didn't connect._

 _A hand caught him by the wrist, the man staring with disbelief at the blonde woman that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Said blonde then stepped forward, pulling and twisting the man's arm the way one would rip a branch off a tree, and then the man was screaming as his shoulder was torn apart._

 _A sharp and powerful kick to the back of his knee tore ligaments and tendons apart, and the man collapsed howling. The howling abruptly cut off though, as the woman took the cleaver from his suddenly-limp hand, and striking down once, buried it deep inside the man's head._

 _"You bitch…!" a pinch-faced woman with black hair shouted at the blonde, running forward with a kitchen knife in one hand. The blonde dodged to one side as the brunette stabbed forward, and then using her arm to knock the brunette's weapon arm away, the blonde punched the other woman hard in the chest, caving in her chest cavity with a single blow and causing her to collapse, gurgling and drowning in her own blood._

 _The mob stumbled back, the brutal deaths of two of their own dampening their lust for blood and violence. It was still there however, and it would only take a single spark to bring it roaring back to life…_

 _…only for the blonde to refuse to give them that spark._

 _Charging forward against a man with a cudgel in his hand, the blonde drop-kicked him to the ground, and landing on her feet, stomped down hard on his throat, crushing it and causing him to choke to death. Just like that, the mob broke and fled, but the blonde refused to let them go._

 _Kicking up the most recent fatality's weapon, she threw it the legs of the nearest man, and causing him to fall, killed him with a single crushing stomp to his head. And then pulling out a gun, the blonde fired once, twice, three times, again and again, until all the bullets in the gun were spent._

 _The rest of the mob were down on the ground though, the blonde having aimed at their knees and hips, crippling them and keeping them from running away. Wails of pain and pleas for mercy filled the air as the blonde replaced her magazine, and stepping over, ignored their words while shooting them all in the head, one by one, reducing the mob to bloody corpses strewn across the dimly-lit street._

 _Putting the gun away, the blonde strode over back to Stella, who tried to crush herself into irrelevance in one corner. "P-please…leave me alone…don't hurt me…" she pleaded in a whisper._

 _"Hush now," the blonde said as she stepped closer, her voice soft and caring in a way Stella had never heard before, and one shockingly familiar. "I won't hurt you. I can never hurt you."_

 _Stella blinked, and lowering her arms a fraction from in front of her face, peered out at the woman now kneeling down in front of her. Her violet eyes widened in shock and surprise, because she knew that face. It was her own._

 _"W-who are you?" she asked._

 _The other woman smiled, and raising a hand, moved it closer to Stella. Stella flinched away, and could only shake in fear as the hand placed itself on her head…_

 _…and with surprising gentleness, rubbed her head soothingly. "Don't worry," the other woman said with a smile. "I'll be looking out for both of us from now on. You'll never have to worry about dying ever again. Just leave it to me."_

 _"…r-really…?" Stella asked._

 _"Yeah," the other woman said. "Really."_

 _"…I…I don't know you…so…why…why are you…?"_

 _"Why, huh…? That's actually a good question…" the other woman said, pulling her hand back. "But if I had to give an answer, well, I guess it's because I have to protect you, my other self."_

 _"Your…other self…?" Stella asked in disbelief._

 _The other woman nodded, her smile widening. "That's right." She said. "Your name's Stella Loussier, right? As for me, my name is Stellar Loussier. Nice to meet you, my other self."_

Glowing eyes flew open, seeing through a tank filled with bubbling, translucent fluid, rainbow hues flickering over the golden backdrop of the young woman's irises.

* * *

A/N

It comes: The Angels' Third Advent.

And I'm also pretty sure you lot can guess who some of Celestial Being's Garm Cell's members are going to be.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam 00, both are owned by Sunrise.

Collision

Chapter 9

Cagalli and Athrun sat at their suite's table, enjoying a late breakfast of tea and pastries. Cagalli was busy reading a report provided by the Diplomatic Committee and which had arrived shortly before breakfast. Athrun stayed silent, slowly eating his share while watching a documentary being shown on the television, the volume kept low to avoid disturbing Cagalli. In any case, given his augmented hearing, it wasn't really a problem for him.

Eventually however, Cagalli finished reading, and holding it out for Athrun, started on her share of breakfast. Athrun, almost done eating himself, took it and giving it a brief look, set it aside. "So…" he began. "What was that all about?"

"The Earth Sphere Federation has set the location for the pre-conference meeting between their Secretary Mitchells and Chairman Kazaefsky." Cagalli replied. "It's going to be held at Verdun in Northern France."

"Verdun…" Athrun echoed the name thoughtfully. "That name…if I remember right…from my classes on military history, that was the town in France where one of the bloodiest battles in history was fought at, right?"

"That was mentioned in the report." Cagalli said with a nod. "It was way back in the 20[SUP]th[/SUP] Century, but yes, it was one of the bloodiest battles in history, ever. Over five hundred thousand men from both sides died, with many historians arguing that the battle symbolizes more than any battle before or since the futility and waste of war."

"…I'm guessing that's one reason why the Federation chose the place to hold the meeting at." Athrun remarked while pouring Cagalli a cup of tea.

Cagalli nodded gratefully while taking the offered cup, and took a drink. "That was also mentioned." She said. "Verdun…no, the war it took place in, it could all have been avoided had diplomacy been given a chance. All that death and destruction could have been prevented…but instead, because greedy and ambitious national self-interest was prioritized over mutual dialog and compromise, millions died over the next four years…"

"…more often than not over patches of ground only a few dozen kilometers across again and again for those same four years." Athrun grimly said with a nod. "Powerful symbolism there, alright…the Federation doesn't want war, and neither does PLANT. So let's work hard on finding a middle ground between us, and come to an acceptable arrangement to keep millions of our people from losing their lives in a pointless war."

Cagalli nodded. "Pretty much," she said. "Apart from that, Verdun – despite its historical background – is small and out of the way, making it perfect to discreetly hold a diplomatic meeting at. Even more so, as the meeting will be held with a minimum of pomp and ceremony."

"We have the details…?" Athrun asked in surprise.

"No," Cagalli said with a shake of her head, and indicating the report Athrun had set aside with a nod. "We're not going to be participating in the meeting, though Chairman Kazaefsky has requested that we forward any issues and matters of interest to the Orb Government-in-Exile that may prove relevant for the upcoming conference. Preferably in person, so we can discuss them in detail, that he and his staff can bring them up in good faith and confidence when he meets with Secretary Mitchells."

"…that makes sense." Athrun said with a nod. "Though, are you really going to entrust things like those to Chairman Kazaefsky?"

"Is there a problem?" Cagalli asked.

"Well no…it's not that I have a problem with the chairman…" Athrun fumbled. "…it's just that…I'd thought you'd want to relate such matters yourself."

"I do." Cagalli admitted with a sigh. "But as things stand…the Orb Government-in-Exile only really consists of myself, you, our staff, and less than a hundred people at the Orb Embassy here in Aprilius as well as the shuttle crew that took us from Orb to Armory One…in short, we don't have much in the relevance of things…"

Cagalli trailed off, and with the sound of shuffling Athrun got to his feet, moved over to sit next to Cagalli and placed an arm around her shoulders. "…our relevance is essentially dependent on PLANT's goodwill…" Cagalli murmured, resting her head against Athrun's shoulder. "…and how much importance they place on it. If they decide it's only important enough to ask for my input and for us to be represented at the pre-conference meeting by PLANT's own Diplomatic Committee Chairman…"

Athrun didn't say anything, because there was nothing to say. Everything Cagalli had said was simply cold and undeniable fact. He couldn't argue against it, no matter how much he wanted to. But even so…he had to say something.

"…are you giving up then?" he eventually asked. It might not seem like the right thing to say here and now, implying as it did an admission of defeat on Cagalli's part, but Athrun knew her. She wasn't the type to give up, and if anything, this would only serve to encourage her spirit from the slump it had sunk into.

Just to take the edge off his words though, he raised his other arm, and wrapped her in a full embrace even as he asked the question.

Cagalli snorted in derision, Athrun's lips twitching into a smile at his gambit paying off. "Of course not," she said. "There might only be a few people under the Orb Government-in-Exile, but they all look up to and count on me to find them a place in this new world. And I don't plan to just leave out in the cold."

Athrun nodded in approval, and leaning his head closer, planted a kiss on Cagalli's forehead before tightening his embrace. "That's more like it." He said. "Still, I guess it can't be helped that you can't push too much, and have to compromise with PLANT to get what you need to get in the end, huh?"

"Pretty much," Cagalli said. "Though, even if I can't really push about the meeting at Verdun, I'm going to do everything I can to get a seat at the conference proper. Even if I'm sure our interests will only be an ancillary matter, I'll be damned if our people's needs will only be a matter of passing notice."

Athrun nodded. "Do your best, Cagalli." He said with a smile. "Speaking of which, has there been any more info about the conference proper? Like when and where it'll be held?"

"No…I guess that will be decided at the meeting too."

"I see…that makes sense."

Cagalli nodded, making an agreeing sound while pressed against Athrun. They sat in silence for a while, and then with a chuckle, Athrun nudged Cagalli as she began to doze off. "Don't fall asleep on me, now." He said, letting her go before pushing her upright. "Come on…it's past ten already. Eat your breakfast, and get ready for the day."

"Yeah, yeah…" Cagalli said, brushing off his concern with her usual brusqueness. "…Athrun?"

"Yeah…?"

"Thanks…for everything…"

* * *

"Readings on the e-sensor!" Feldt sounded the alarm on the Ptolemy's bridge. "Two _Laurasia_ Class Frigates, and one _Nazca_ Class Destroyer, passing approximately two thousand kilometers and thirty-five degrees above the x-axis ahead of us!"

"Picking up transponder signals…" Mileina said at her station. "…standby…standby…I have it! They're the _Curie_ , the _Galileo_ , and the _Darwin_!"

"Just as the data from Veda indicated." Sumeragi said with a nod. "All hands, prepare for battle! Signal the meisters to standby for immediate launch! Anew, bring us to an intercept course! Lasse, begin dispersing GN Particles at maximum density, and standby on all weapons!"

"Roger!" the bridge crew chorused, as the ship's interior darkened with power being diverted to critical systems. At the same time, the Ptolemy banked while picking up speed, changing course to simultaneously intercept the ZAFT extremists, and to give the Gundams an optimal launch vector.

* * *

Aboard the ZAFT warships, the first indication of things going wrong was radar screens and heat sensors suddenly blacking out as GN Particles dispersed across the surrounding space. "Commander," the sensor officer on the _Darwin_ 's bridge sounded the alarm. "Radar and infra-red are being jammed."

"What?" the man on the squadron commander's chair asked.

"It doesn't appear to be the result of an N-Jammer," the sensor officer replied. "But it's clear our sensors are being disrupted."

"The enemy…?" the ship's captain asked. "How could they…?"

"It doesn't matter." The commander interrupted. "Signal the rest of the squadron: go to Condition Red, and prepare to launch mobile suit squads! Contact our comrades in the homeland as well, and inform them of the situation! Also, tell them this: we will destroy the enemy here, and continue on our given mission!"

"Roger!"

Across the three ZAFT vessels, sirens sounded the crews to Condition Red, men and women going to stations even as pilots rushed from their ready rooms to their mobile suits. Mono-eyes flashed as GuAIZ R's and ZAKU's were brought online, and in the latter case, were equipped with Wizard Packs.

"It's no good!" the communications officer on the _Darwin_ 's bridge reported. "Long-range communications are being jammed, I can't get anything through!"

"What about short-range communications?" the commander demanded.

"…it's spotty, but they're getting through."

"Anything on the optical sensor?" the commander now demanded of the sensor officer.

"…I have something on an intercept course from starboard, proceeding along the z-axis as high speed!" the man replied.

"Bring it up on the main screen!"

"Yes, sir!"

The commander and the _Darwin_ 's captain turned to the screen as an image was brought up, and then magnified. Eyes narrowed at the unusual profile of the ship on the screen, but clearly a carrier of some sort. The color and aesthetic seemed rather different from what they'd seen of Federation designs, however.

"…is that really a Federation warship?" the XO eventually asked.

"It doesn't matter." The commander said. "Launch mobile suits immediately!"

* * *

Even as the ZAFT mobile suits began launching, the Ptolemy's own launch bays opened. "Zabanya has arrived on the catapult deck." Feldt's voice rang through the encoded line. "Linear catapult voltage is rising from 520 to 720. Transferring timing control to Zabanya."

"Roger," Lockon said with a nod at the two Haros on their terminals in his cockpit. "Gundam Zabanya, Lockon Stratos, sniping targets!"

Current arced as the linear catapult hurled the Zabanya out of the Ptolemy and into space, eyes flashing as green GN Particles dispersed from the mobile suit's GN Drive and thrusters. Holster bits folded back and out of the way, though not before Lockon selected and drew a pair of GN Pistols.

"…transferring timing control to Harute." Mileina said over the encoded line at the same time as Zabanya was given the go ahead to launch, and Allelujah nodded to himself.

"Sorry about this, Marie." He said.

"It's fine." Marie replied. "I'd rather not have to fight, but if we don't do anything here and now, bigger and bloodier battles will only be the result in the future."

"Marie…" Allelujah regretfully said before steeling himself. "Gundam Harute, Allelujah Haptism and Soma Peries, commencing operational maneuvers!"

Current arced as the linear catapult launched Harute, the mobile armor's binders adjusting to an optimal configuration before it banked and rolled away on a flanking maneuver. Meanwhile, the launching of other Gundams continued.

"Setsuna," Sumeragi said. "You know as well as I do what the simulations show 00-Qan[T] is capable of, but even so, don't go too far with it for now."

"Roger." Setsuna said with a nod.

"…transferring timing control to 00-Qan[T]." Feldt said, and Setsuna steeled himself.

"00-Qan[T]," he said. "Setsuna F. Seiei, heading out."

The 00-Qan[T] was hurled out of the Ptolemy, and then green GN Particles fountained out, the mobile suit picking up speed at an incredible rate as it zoomed towards the battlefield.

"…transferring timing control to Raphael." Mileina continued with the final Gundam launch.

"Roger," Tieria said as he settled at the controls. "Gundam Raphael, Tieria Erde, launching!"

The Raphael was then hurled out of the Ptolemy, orange GN Particles flickering through the darkness of space, and eyes flashing the Gundam flew towards the battlefield. Rapidly eating up the distance, Zabanya and 00-Qan[T] formed up at the head of the Celestial Being formation, with Raphael hanging back behind them.

"I've confirmed enemy mobile suit squads." Lockon said. "Looks like thirteen GuAIZ Rs, along with five ZAKU mobile suits."

"…aren't those supposed to be the latest ZAFT production models?" Tieria found himself asking in surprise. "These extremists are well-connected."

"Here they come!" Setsuna said, breaking formation just before Lockon did the same.

Green beams lanced through space as five GuAIZ Rs and two ZAKU Warriors opened fire with their beam rifles. Two more ZAKU Warriors hung back, being equipped with the Gunner Wizard Pack instead of the Blaze Wizard Pack as the two ZAKU Warriors in the lead were.

In the distance, five more GuAIZ Rs guarded the ZAFT ships, while the lone ZAKU Phantom led three GuAIZ Rs around the battlefield towards the Ptolemy. "The enemy's split up." Lockon said, dodging beam rifle and cannon fire. "Looks like they're trying to overwhelm us with numbers…as if!"

Still dodging beams, Lockon took aim and fired with his beam pistols. The first few shots were ranging ones, never meant to hit and more to let him get a feel for the enemy's movements, and which resulted in two GuAIZ Rs turning into burning scrap with a second volley.

Meanwhile the 00-Qan[T] danced around a volley of beams, caught one on its shield, and then abruptly picking up speed, broke through the enemy formation before flanking and then charging the two Gunner ZAKU Warriors to the rear. They took aim and fired, Setsuna rolling around their shots, and then picking up speed, closed to melee range.

One of the ZAKUs drew a beam tomahawk, but could barely start to swing it before Setsuna sliced the mobile suit in half, and then backing away from the explosion, aimed and fired. The pink beam lanced through space and cleanly shot through the other Gunner ZAKU Warrior, which also exploded.

"Connor!" one of the remaining ZAFT pilots shouted in loss.

"You damn Natural!" another pilot shouted, and then moved to attack the 00-Qan[T] with his GuAIZ R.

The two of them, along with a third pilot, all died when their GuAIZ Rs were vaporized by the Raphael's Cannon Claws. Tieria narrowed his eyes, dodging a volley of beams fired by the two remaining ZAKUs, and then opening fire with his beam rifle, shot down both ZAKUs in quick succession.

"First phase complete," Tieria said. "Moving onto second phase!"

"Roger!" Lockon and Setsuna chorused, both the Zabanya and the 00-Qan[T] breaking off and heading back for the Ptolemy even as Tieria made for the ZAFT ships at maximum speed.

* * *

The ZAFT ships themselves were under attack, Harute having outflanked the battlefield to attack the ZAFT ships from the left flank. Two GuAIZ R's moved to intercept, while the other three provided cover fire.

Rolling and banking around beam rifle fire, the Harute pulled the two GuAIZ Rs away, and then Soma pushed a button, the missile pod attached to the Gundam's rear opening its launch tubes and launching a volley of nearly a hundred micro-missiles behind them. The GuAIZ Rs fell back, beam rifles, railguns, and CIWS opening fire and lighting up the darkness of space with dozens of explosions, but it wasn't enough. Each mobile suit was hit with no less than seven missiles each, and reducing them to chunks of molten metal adrift in space.

Banking and rolling hard, the Harute changed course to attack the ZAFT ships, beams, missiles, and bullets streaking through space from the three warships and mobile suits towards the Gundam. Allelujah narrowed his eyes at the sheer volume of fire, though internally he felt Hallelujah relishing the challenge.

Rolling and twisting around the streams of fire, Soma fired Harute's beam cannons with precise aim, easily vaporizing any missiles that couldn't be dodged, and then narrowing her eyes as she sensed an opportunity, fired again as Allelujah rolled to port. Pink beams seared through space, and gutting (and destroying) a GuAIZ R in the line of fire cut deep into the _Galileo_ 's flank. An explosion shook the frigate, the two GuAIZ Rs breaking off to close with the Harute, which banked away to draw them off.

And then a pair of orange beams lanced through space, striking the _Darwin_ dead center. They carved through the hangar doors, then through the catapult assembly and the ship's interior behind, and finally ripping through the reactor and engine assembly at the rear of the ship. The beams barely had time to dissipate before secondary explosions began tearing the destroyer apart from the inside out, moments before the compromised reactors reduced the ship to a glowing fireball in space.

Tieria narrowed his eyes, the Raphael nimbly dancing around CIWS from the two remaining ships, and using his beam rifle to shoot down any missiles fired his way. Flying down along the y-axis and then up along the z-axis to flank the damaged _Galileo_ , Tieria fired his cannons again, at the burning hole in the frigate's side, and cutting deep into the wounded ship. Sustaining his fire, Tieria turned to the right, and all but cut the frigate in half, the dying ship exploding moments later.

The remaining frigate was turning to run, but Celestial Being couldn't allow that to happen. Again, Tieria pressed the offensive, flying up along the z-axis, and then rolling positioned himself above and to the front of the _Curie_. Narrowing his eyes in a momentary admission of sympathy for the lives about to lost, Tieria pulled the trigger, his particle beams gutting the ship below, and as it exploded, piloted the Raphael away.

"Second phase," he said softly. "Complete."

* * *

"No…" one of the GuAIZ R pilots breathed as they saw the last of their ships be destroyed. "Impossible…all our…!"

He was cut off as a beam from the Harute destroyed his unit, and then Allelujah transformed into mobile suit mode, one of his beam rifles similarly switching to a melee configuration. Nimbly dodging the last GuAIZ R's desperate shots, Allelujah closed, and then dodging a wild swing of a beam saber, cut the GuAIZ R in half.

The ZAFT pilot screamed in terror as her mobile suit's alarms filled the cockpit, a scream cut short by an explosion. Switching back into mobile armor mode, Allelujah changed course, and headed back for the Ptolemy. "Commencing third phase." He said.

"Roger!" Soma responded, Harute quickly catching up to the Raphael, the two Gundams headed for the flashing of beams and explosions around Ptolemy.

* * *

The Blaze ZAKU Phantom launched all its missiles at the Ptolemy, explosions rippling across the GN Field to no effect. Pink beams then rained down around the mobile suit, Zabanya deploying its rifle bits to attack from multiple directions simultaneously. The ZAKU twisted and rolled around the beams, one or two striking its shields with no effect, and then a beam hit the Wizard Pack behind it.

The explosion sent the ZAKU flying, and its guard wide open, the rifle bits blew off its limbs one after the other.

Meanwhile Setsuna cut down a GuAIZ R, and dodging a beam returned fire to shoot down the last GuAIZ R, another one of the ZAFT mobile suits previously having been shot down by the Ptolemy's own guns. Turning around, Setsuna noted the Harute and Raphael returning, and then the Zabanya capturing the disabled ZAKU Phantom.

"Third phase com…" Setsuna began before his eyes widened as his quantum brainwaves warned him of something about to happen. "No, stop! Lockon, get away!"

Lockon reacted immediately, instinctively trusting his fellow meister, Zabanya flying back just in time to avoid the would-be prisoner destroying his disabled unit to avoid capture. As the ZAKU went up in a fireball which quickly faded away into the darkness of space, the meisters and the crew of the Ptolemy could only stare in grim comprehension.

"Was that only to deny capture?" Setsuna whispered. "Or was that also meant to be a suicide attack?"

With his quantum brainwaves, Setsuna quickly realized the intent, and his face twisted in disgust and revulsion, memories of his time in the KPSA floating up. "Well," Lockon began. "That's a bust for the third phase…in any case, thanks Setsuna."

"…hmm…your welcome…" Setsuna replied.

For a time, the Gundams just hung in space, but then Sumeragi gave the recall order over the encoded line. "All Gundams, return to the Ptolemy immediately." She said. "We're withdrawing from this area of space at maximum speed."

"Roger." The meisters chorused, the Gundams returning to their carrier soon after. Once the Gundams were all aboard, the Ptolemy changed course, and once again used Trans-AM to quickly depart.

* * *

Dials counted down to zero, and then with a hiss of equalizing pressure, the fluid filling the tanks began to drain. Medical personnel busied themselves at terminals, studying readouts and speaking to each other softly conferred over the data they were seeing. In contrast, the violet-haired woman in an EFF uniform stood calmly amidst the ordered chaos, a cool and expectant smile twisting her lips.

Once fully drained, the pods repurposed from growing Innovade bodies into conducting within a fusion of regenerative therapy, neural modification, and GN Particle exposure slid to an upright position. Locks clicked open as the doors turned outwards, and then medical personnel were rushing forward to help the three adolescents who all but tumbled out of the pods.

"Good morning…" the EFF officer said before glancing at her wristwatch. "No, that's good afternoon now. While I'll agree to relaxing protocol at present given your conditions, I'd still like to hear your names and ranks from your own mouths. If nothing else, it'll help gauge your level of recovery from that…butchery, the Atlantic Federation considers as their foray into…alternative, forms of Trans-Human modification."

"…Petty Officer First Class Sting Oakley…"

"…Petty Officer First Class Auel Neider…"

"…Petty Officer First Class Stellar Loussier…"

That last had the officer raising an eyebrow at the blonde woman, but Stellar just met her gaze evenly. After a moment though, the officer smiled wider.

"I see…" she said. "Not too sure why the Atlantic Federation would give you all such low ranks despite being mobile suit pilots, but I suppose it could just be Blue Cosmos idiocy."

The officer paused, her irises glowing as she met their eyes. "There'll be none of that in our unit, understood?" she asked.

Sting shrugged. "I never really cared much for stuff like that, ma'am." He said.

"It's not like we were anything more than equipment, so why bother?" Auel chimed in. "…can I guess it's not the same with the Earth Sphere Federation?"

"Definitely not…" the officer said. "Anyway…from your forwarded data it seems as though Mister Oakley here has the highest leadership scores, though we'll have to confirm that over the coming month. In the meantime, though, you will tentatively be commissioned as a captain in the EFF Mobile Suit Corps."

"And if I don't pass the EFF's standards…?" Sting asked.

The officer shrugged. "Then the one with the best leadership scores among you three will be captain." She said. "Regardless, those who don't get to be your little team's leader will be commissioned as first lieutenant."

"…what's your name, ma'am?" Stellar asked after a moment.

The officer smiled at her. "Oh, where are my manners?" she asked with a small, theatrical bow of apology. "It's good manners to give one's name before asking for another's yes?"

Stellar shrugged. "We wouldn't really know about that, ma'am." She asked.

The officer laughed. "True enough," she said. "In any case, I am Major Regene Regetta, a staff officer assigned under Colonel Neo Roanoke and the tentatively-formed 18[SUP]th[/SUP] Special Operations Force. I'm pleased to meet you all."

"Neo…" Stellar asked. "So Neo will be in command?"

"Of course," Regene said. "Especially since the 18[SUP]th[/SUP] was formed in case…special measures, needed to be undertaken against a potential threat to the Federation from PLANT or ZAFT, in which case the colonel's – and _your_ – experiences, will be of great value."

"So it's more of the same from before…" Auel grumbled, only to be elbowed by Sting.

"Auel…!" he chided.

Regene shrugged. "I could tell you things would be different," she said. "But we don't really know each other well enough for you to take me at my word yet. So…I think I'll let Colonel Roanoke explain the rest to you. Note however, that we haven't tampered with your minds the way the Atlantic Federation would have, along with a number of other benefits they'd have denied to you three."

Regene paused and then shrugged again. "In any case," she said. "I'm just here to see whether or not you've successfully awoken from your medical comas."

She paused to turn to a nearby doctor, who nodded at her. "All life signs are stable," he said. "And quantum brainwaves are at optimal frequencies. We'll need to run some more tests over the next few weeks, but so far so good."

"Excellent," Regene said with a nod at the doctor, before turning back to the three of them and giving a salute. "The doctors will handle you from here. Once they've cleared you three, you'll be shown to your quarters where you can attend to yourselves, before you meet with Colonel Roanoke. Until we meet again."

At that, the major left the three former Extended Humans, who looked at each other uncertainly as the medical personnel fussed over them. Finally, Sting sighed.

"Let's just wait until we hear what Neo has to say." He said.

"Works for me." Stellar said, before something about her seemed to shift, and her demeanor seemed to turn to that of a quiet and taciturn young woman.

"Meh…" Auel said, raising his arms to allow a nurse to check at his body. Sighing to himself once more, Sting did likewise.

* * *

A/N

More Cagalli and Athrun bonding, followed by the angels tearing the ZAFT extremists to pieces. That said, the mission was a partial failure, as the plan to capture and interrogate one of the extremists was shot down in the end. Oh well…

…yes, I know Regene identifies as male. But the body Veda assigned him was female, so what can he do about it? In any case, most Innovades – including Tieria and Regene – don't really care one way or another about such things like 'gender'. Innovades with genuine gender distinctions like Anew or Lars Grise's wife are actually quite rare.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam 00, both are owned by Sunrise.

Collision

Chapter 10

"Hey there, you three. It's been a while."

"NEO!"

Neo grunted as Stella practically launched himself at him, the older blonde staggering back a few steps from the impact while Stella cheerfully crushed herself against him. "Good grief," Neo said with a small smile and while patting Stella on the head. "Did you miss me that much, Stella?"

Stella hummed an affirmative while still pressing herself against Neo. "How about you two?" Neo asked to where Sting and Auel were looking on, and noted that like Stella, both of them were wearing EFF uniforms, if currently lacking rank insignia. "Doing well?"

"Only if spending…I don't know how much time, in those pods counts as doing well." Sting replied.

"That said," Auel followed up. "I've never felt better in my whole life! These EFF guys are great!"

"Speaking of which," Sting began, narrowing his eyes. "You feel…I don't know…different? No…it's almost as if…I've never noticed the whole you or something like that, before…what is this?"

Stella blinked and pulling away from Neo looked up. She blinked at him twice more, and then smiling, placed a hand on his chest. "Neo feels really big and warm here." She said happily. "Stella also thinks you're like us…like Stella…now…and Stella likes you even more for that…"

Neo blinked, and then coughed. "Right…" he said. "I'm glad to hear that…anyway, you'll be given a more detailed explanation when you're briefed during and over your training for the next month. For now, that's your quantum brainwaves allowing you to…sense, your surroundings and other people beyond merely what's apparent and physical."

"Quantum brainwaves…?" Sting, Auel, and Stella chorused.

Neo scratched his head. "I don't understand it completely myself." He said. "Apparently, it's something possessed by Innovators – the next stage of Human evolution – as well as artificial variants of them, and which enhances their spatial awareness to a degree beyond most Humans would normally have. It also gives them limited telepathic abilities, which can be boosted and fine-tuned by technological means."

"Innovators…are those supposed to be like Coordinators?" Sting asked while sitting down on a nearby couch.

"I suppose there are similarities." Neo conceded. "For instance, both are supposed to be the next stage of Human evolution. That said, I'd say the biggest difference is that Coordinators are artificially made, while Innovators develop naturally, either awakening their abilities at some point in life, or inherit them from their parents. Another difference would be that Coordinators' abilities are largely physical: trans-Human strength, agility, dexterity, eidetic memories, enhanced immune systems, things like that. Innovator abilities are largely mental, though: quantum brainwaves like I said, give enhanced spatial awareness, as well as enhanced analytical abilities and limited telepathic ability. The only physical advantage they have over baseline Humans, would be changes in cellular makeup giving them – theoretically – a lifespan twice as long."

"…where'd you learn all that?" Auel asked with wide eyes, and also sitting down on a nearby chair.

"I was briefed." Neo said with a smile and a shrug. "And I was given a written report. I'm sure you'll get the same, soon enough."

"…Neo," Stella began after a moment. "You're an Innovator, aren't you?"

"…they say I am." Neo admitted after another moment. "Then again, I've always had high spatial awareness…like the rest of the elite Mobius Zero squadrons back before we had mobile suits in the Cosmic Era…"

"…thinking about friends long gone…?" Sting asked after a long moment, in which Neo seemed to have withdrawn into himself.

"Yeah…just a bit…" Neo admitted with a sigh. "Though, they also say my quantum brainwaves have distinct differences compared to other, known Innovators, but they chalk that up to individual variation."

Neo shrugged dismissively. "Oh well," he said. "I don't really care, to be honest. Not a scientist…"

The casual dismissal of the issue brought a smile to the three Extended Humans. It was just what they'd expected and knew of the man, and which was a comforting touch of familiarity to their situation, given all that had happened recently. Not just the raid on Armory One and the skirmishes that followed, but also being thrown between timelines of all things, then the mutiny on the _Girty Lue_ , joining up with the Earth Sphere Federation, and then their time in the pods, something very similar and yet completely different to the regular maintenance they once had to have.

"…so…" Auel hesitantly began. "…are we Innovators, too?"

"No…" Neo said while joining Sting on the couch, Stella plopping herself down next to Neo and quickly latching onto an arm. "Well…it's complicated…you see, the Federation doesn't really know how Innovator abilities are awakened, but there are ways to get…watered-down, versions of their abilities. What they did to you…fixing the butcher's job the Atlantic Federation did to you guys…no offense…"

"None taken," Sting reassured Neo. "The docs briefed us, and I can say in all seriousness that there's a world of difference between what stuff they have back home and what stuff they have here."

"Yeah…" Auel said with a grin. "We get to keep all our enhanced abilities, and then some, all without needing to have regular maintenance and other stuff like that. And best of all, we get treated like people instead of as disposable equipment."

"…we don't have to go back, do we?" Sting asked.

"Not if I can help it." Neo said firmly, and Sting and Auel grinned. "Anyway…back to the topic from before…watered-down, pseudo-Innovators exist. The first are the Innovades, made by the paramilitary organization Celestial Being though since coopted – like us – by the Earth Sphere Federation. The details are classified, but their abilities are supposed to be the same as that of an Innovator's, except for a qualitative inferiority that varies from person to person. And of course, Innovades are artificial, kind of like Coordinators but focused on mental rather than physical abilities."

"…we're not Innovades, or counted among them, are we?" Sting asked.

"No…you are counted as Super Soldiers." Neo said with a shake of his head. "Made by the former Human Reform League, they possess enhanced physical abilities, some through surgical and chemical or cybernetic modification, others through genetic enhancement, as well as quantum brainwaves for enhanced spatial awareness and all that jazz. Like Innovades though, they have qualitatively-inferior quantum brainwave frequencies, the details of which are again classified, or in case of those parts which are not classified, I can barely wrap my head around."

Neo shrugged again. "In any case," he continued. "While the HRL was barely better than the Atlantic Federation when it came to treating their Super Soldiers, the EFF is much better. You'll be commissioned as officers, and when your tenure in the military ends, there'll be full benefits. You certainly don't need to worry about getting 'liquidated' as would happen back home."

"Works for me." Sting said with a shrug.

"It kind of sucks we're not Innovators," Auel said while picking his nose. "But I'm not going to let that get to me. I mean, who are we supposed to be, Blue Cosmos?"

"We used to work for them." Sting pointed out. "Though I see your point."

"Well, we don't work for them anymore." Auel cheerfully said. "So, fuck them and acting like them."

"Very frank…but I completely agree." Neo said with a smile and a nod.

"…Major Regetta…was she an Innovator…?" Stella asked. "Stella remembers…feeling something…when Major Regetta was talking to us…"

"…no, she's not an Innovator." Neo said, after a moment of thinking whether or not to reveal what he'd been told of his new staff officer. "She's an Innovade, though. She didn't tell you?"

"No." the three Extended or rather Super Soldiers chorused.

"…okay…in addition to being my staff officer," Neo said with a cough. "Apparently she'll be helping us with any difficulties when it comes to our quantum brainwaves, as well as answer any questions we might have about them."

"Sounds good…" Sting said with a nod.

"Yup." Auel said.

"Hey, hey," Stella said while pulling on Neo's arm. "What's next for us, Neo?"

"Hmm…well, what did Major Regetta tell you anyway?"

"She told us that we'd be forming an EFF black-ops unit, kind of like Phantom Pain, I guess." Auel said a shrug. "In a way, just like old times, I guess. Oh, and training too…will we get new mobile suits?"

"Hmm…not quite like old times," Neo began. "But about mobile suits, yeah, you'll be getting new ones, since the EFF brass wants Chaos, Abyss, and Gaia disassembled for reverse-engineering."

"Well, I guess we can't do anything about that." Auel said with another shrug. "Though, here's to hoping our mobile suits stay kickass."

"I'm sure they will be." Neo said before turning to Sting. "Do you have a question?"

"Yeah…" he said. "What exactly are the details of our new unit? And all those benefits we're promised…plus what specifically can we do with our quantum brainwaves? Major Regetta said you'd answer our questions, so…"

"…she's dumped the job on me, eh?" Neo said with a sigh. "Figures…oh well, I'm supposed to the CO so…alright…let's start with our unit, the 18[SUP]th[/SUP] Special Operations Force. We'll have a mandate…"

* * *

"What do you mean Commander Morton and his forces have been lost?"

"Weren't they supposed to be maintaining radio silence? Perhaps they've just been delayed, and they're simply refusing to respond, in light of the previous operational condition."

"No…they can't possibly be delayed. Even on silent running, the Morton Team should have reached Mendel by now. However, by all accounts, the Federation expedition continues to operate freely at the colony, and would likely already have forwarded a significant amount of data back to the Earth."

"…it can't be…"

"…Commander Morton…"

"They were intercepted? But how? They had two _Laurasia_ Classes and one _Nazca_ Class with them! And while most of their mobile suits were older GuAIZ Rs, they also had several ZAKUs with them, including a ZAKU Phantom!"

"Do you think it was the Federation?"

"Who else could it have been?"

"No…maybe an Earth Alliance unit was somehow transported through space-time…"

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds? How could an Earth Alliance unit be able to operate freely for so long? No…they might have been transported…but surely they'd have joined up with the Federation by now, as defectors or something like that…and I wouldn't be surprised too if the Federation welcomed them with open arms! Those damn Naturals have to stick together, don't they? That's all they really have in the end, just numbers!"

"Too many words…what difference is there between the Federation and the Alliance in the end?"

"Agreed!"

"I think so too!"

"Yeah!"

"That's right!"

"Absolutely!"

"Both are made up of Naturals…both are enemies of PLANT and the Coordinator people…no, more than that, they're a threat to Humanity itself! They're holding Humanity back from reaching its full potential, a potential that can only be achieved by Coordinators such as ourselves, who've unlocked all the hidden strengths and abilities in our genes!"

"That's right!"

"Agreed…!"

"Absolutely!"

"…more to the point, if the Federation really did intercept Morton and his team, why haven't they raised a stink about it yet?"

"…"

"…"

"…they're probably patronizing us. They let it go, so as to not jeopardize their upcoming peace conference with that race traitor Durandal."

"Damn Naturals…who do they think they are?"

"They're getting above themselves!"

"They need to be taught their places!"

"…just as important though, is how did the Federation even know about Morton and his team?"

"…what?"

"I mean…it was supposed to be a secret, right? As far as the rest of ZAFT is concerned, Morton and his team's departure was supposed to be just a routine patrol…so how could the Federation have known in advance that they were headed to Mendel, and deployed forces en route to intercept? And in such strength too, that no survivors were able to return and report the situation past the battlefield jamming?"

"…it can't be…"

"…you're not suggesting…"

"…I know it's hard to think about, but could there be a spy among us?"

"…"

"…"

"…Captain Bronze, please refrain from making such sweeping statements without any evidence to back them up. Right now, we need unity more than ever."

"I understand, and I apologize for any offense caused. But regardless, we need find out how the Federation found out about Morton's mission, and tie up that end. The last thing we want is for the Federation to possibly warn Durandal of any plans we make, and any hope for a return to Patrick Zala's righteous cause to disappear for good."

"I agree."

"I second the motion."

"Likewise…"

"…Commander Christian."

"Yes, sir…?"

"I'm putting you in charge of finding the leak, and putting a stop to it. See to it personally if you have to, we cannot, I repeat, we absolutely _cannot_ lose this struggle. No matter what…not just for the sake of PLANT or ZAFT, or all the sacrifices made in the past, but for all of Humanity, as well."

"…I understand, sir."

* * *

Booted feet walked in step down a metal-paneled corridor, lit by harsh xenon lamps built into the corridor's pillars. "So," Regene began, speaking over a shoulder. "Did you all have a good talk with each other earlier?"

"I suppose you could say that, Major Regetta." Neo said. "The details will have to wait until an official briefing for the three of them, but they know and understand the gist of Innovators and everything else related to them. Oh, and of course, they know and understand what we're going to be, and what we're supposed to do. Naturally, they also look forward to what they're promised at the end of all this."

Regene laughed at the last. "How very mercenary of you." She remarked.

"…hmm…you could call it that." Neo admitted. "But people have to eat too, and not everyone wants to stay in the military forever. If any of us ever leave before retirement age, we're going to need some payback for all the work we put in and to start over with. And even if we stay until retirement, we're still going to need payback to enjoy the rest of our lives with."

"Oh?" Regene said with a curious note. "Which is it for you, Colonel Roanoke?"

"…for now, I've got nothing to do or people to see outside the military." Neo answered. "That might change, but for now…that's answer enough, isn't it?"

"Hmm…and you three?"

"Stella will go where Neo goes." Stella cheerfully replied.

"Meh…someone's got to keep an eye on Stella." Auel chimed in.

"And someone's got to keep a leash on Auel." Sting added.

"Hey!"

Regene laughed at the banter. "Ah…Super Soldiers…" she said with a shake of her head. "Every last one of you have some quirk of some kind, though it's not really surprising, considering what the HRL or in your cases, the Atlantic Federation, did to your minds and bodies. Though, I have to say you three are very lucky."

"How so?" Sting asked.

Regene looked over a shoulder. "At least you're only like a mildly-dysfunctional family." She said. "According to the HRL's research data, quite a few test subjects developed more serious issues like sociopathy, psychopathy, dementia, schizophrenia, and even nihilism among other issues."

Sting and Auel looked uneasily at each other, while Stella clung tighter to Neo's arm. "…so," Neo began with a cough. "We'll be seeing the mobile suits we'll be assigned, right?"

"The mobile suits the three Super Soldiers will be assigned." Regene corrected. "But first, some background: right now, given budgetary limitations, the Ministry of Defense has decided to give the fleets both in space and on Earth priority for the new GN-XIV mobile suits. Reserve and auxiliary units are to make do with older units, such as the GN-XIII and a number of high-performance prototypes or limited-production models, while rear echelon units will continue to use non-GN Technology-equipped mobile suits."

"…that shouldn't really be a problem." Neo said after a moment's thought. "From what I can see, the GN-XIV should be more than a match for the GuAIZ R which is currently ZAFT's mainline unit, though it remains to be seen with regard to the ZAKU series. The GN-XIII should also be able to hold its ground too."

"And the older units…?" Regene asked.

"…well, they'll definitely be outclassed by the GuAIZ R." Neo admitted. "But with good pilots and leadership, they should have a fighting chance."

"I see."

The five of them continued on their way in silence, until they arrived at a large pair of double doors. Regene typed in a security code on a panel nearby, followed by retinal and fingerprint scans. Rumbling filled the air as security bolts were withdrawn, and with a hiss of pneumatics, the doors slid open. The five officers waited until the doors were fully open before proceeding into the hangar beyond, and stopped after several steps.

Sting whistled. "So these will be our units?" he asked.

"Yes." Regene said with a nod. "The final unit assignments will depend on your performance in the following month, but based on your profiles, I'd say Misters Oakley and Neider are most suited to pilot the GN Cannons, while Miss Loussier pilots the 1 Gundam."

"In what way?" Neo asked.

"Both Misters Oakley and Neider favor a ranged piloting style, bombarding the enemy from a distance." Regene said. "Mister Neider especially, seems to favor just overwhelming the enemy with sheer firepower."

"Heh," Auel said with arms crossed behind his head. "So what if I do? Dead is dead, and it doesn't matter how all-around an enemy's unit is or how good it is up close when it's blown to pieces by beam after beam."

"Quite," Regene conceded. "As for Mister Oakley…well, as previously mentioned, his leadership scores are the highest, and a GN Cannon would serve him well in that role."

"Stay in the back," Neo said with a slow nod. "Unloading ordnance while directing allies further afield as per the tactical plan, huh? Makes sense…"

"And Stella…?" Stella asked.

"You my dear favor fighting up close and personal." Regene said. "Not necessarily a bad thing, as it does have a role on the battlefield, but we'll try and round you out over the following month. But, either way, a GN Cannon's not very well-suited for you. The 1 Gundam with its balance of ranged firepower and melee ability would be."

Stella stared at Regene, and then slowly turned her gaze away towards the 1 Gundam. Letting go of Neo, she walked a few steps towards the 1 Gundam, and stared silently at it. Neo stared after her for a few moments, and then turned back to Regene. "There's something else you're not telling us, isn't there?" he asked.

"Perceptive," Regene said with a nod. "And you are right. These three units are captured Celestial Being prototypes, which we'd like to have tested in live action on the battlefield, to determine their and their abilities' viability. Depending on the results, they will be the basis for future mobile suit development."

"…I see." Neo said with another slow nod. "Well, I guess it's no different from me sending them out in those three captured ZAFT machines during those skirmishes."

"Indeed," Regene said with a nod. "In any case, you need not worry about being sent to the battlefield with sub-par machines. Based on technical readouts and simulations, these three units are qualitatively on par with a GN-XIII. And depending on the pilot…"

"…could be a match even for more advanced machines." Neo agree with a nod. "I see…you alright with this, you three?"

"…might as well give it a try." Sting said with a shrug.

"I could do a lot of damage with four beam cannons." Auel said with a grin.

Stella was silent, and after a few moments, Neo turned her way. "Stella," he began. "How…"

He trailed off as he sensed something _shift_ around her, and just looked on along with the rest of them as she walked over to place a hand against the armored, metal skin of the 1 Gundam's foot. "1 Gundam…?" Stellar said with a grin, her irises glowing. "Interesting…very interesting…I can't wait to see how you stack up to that combining bastard from before."

* * *

Windows appeared on the display, data scrolling down quickly but not so much that it was illegible for the people in the room. "So PLANT and the Federation have agreed to finalize the pre-conference meeting." Allelujah remarked. "The location shall be as proposed by the Federation government, and will take place within a month's time, to allow for the Federation State Department and PLANT Diplomatic Committee to finalize the drafts for both sides' agendas."

"Everything starts there." Setsuna said firmly. "Whether or not the seeds for peace will be sowed, or the sparks for a new war struck."

Sumeragi nodded. "I completely agree." She said. "If the meeting between Secretary Mitchells and Chairman Kazaefsky falls through or is compromised, then it is all too likely that the coming peace conference will be canceled in the aftermath. Should that happen, then tensions between Earth and PLANT will rise, and with them the probability of war will also increase."

"Then we can't allow anything to threaten the meeting, to say nothing of the conference afterwards." Allelujah said.

"One thing at a time." Lockon said. "Let's focus on securing the meeting first, and then worry about the conference afterwards. Prioritization is a thing, after all."

There were nods all around. "According to Veda," Tieria began. "The single biggest threat to the meeting and the conference alike will be ZAFT extremists, such as those that were the target of our most recent armed intervention. While there are other factors which could result in a failure of talks, said factors generally involve PLANT and Federation diplomats being unable to find common ground with each other, and are factors which we are unable to mitigate at this point in time. Therefore, it is only logical we focus our efforts on what we are able to take action on here and now."

Anew nodded as Tieria looked at her. "Based on signal intercepts and information mining and gathering algorithms planted inside PLANT's networks," she said. "Veda has identified multiple Coordinator-supremacist cells and organizations inside both PLANT and ZAFT. Evidence also points to the presence of a loosely-unified leadership coordinating operations and the like between those cells and organizations, and are likely how the extremists were able to pull off an attempted colony drop as well as the recent attempt to attack the EFF at Mendel."

"…so that's how the terrorists at Mendel were able to keep their machines active for so long." Lockon said with narrowed eyes. "Though it shouldn't really be a surprise: speaking from experience with Katharon, keeping machines well-maintained and combat-ready on the field isn't easy. Without external support, they shouldn't have been able to do so well as they did at first, veteran pilots or not, those damn terrorists."

"But," Mileina asked. "Whether it's our Earth or the one in the Cosmic Era, how could the terrorists have hoped to capitalize on the colony drop? I mean…if they get outed for mass murder, then wouldn't they undermine their own cause?"

"Not really," Sumeragi said grimly. "It would have been _fait accompli_ , after all, and there is the old saying about victors writing history."

"If they had succeeded," Marie said with a mix of revulsion and sadness. "Then their cause would have been enshrined as righteous."

"Assuming they would have been outed at all." Lockon pointed out. "Their involvement could have been covered up, and the PLANT government could go in to help the survivors and appear as saviors for it. With all other governments wiped out, they'd have effectively gained complete control over the world. I imagine for the Coordinator-supremacists, that'd be enough, with the shattered Naturals reduced to clients and dependents for the emerging Coordinator elites."

Grim silence descended across the gathering. "…how is ZAFT responding to the missing ships and mobile suits?" Setsuna asked after a few moments. "We already know said unit was officially on a routine patrol, and that by now their disappearance has been noticed. If so…"

"The National Defense Committee is currently conducting an investigation." Anew said. "Thus far, that is all they've publicly said on the matter. Internally, however, things are more confused as far as Veda is aware."

"…if only we had HUMINT from inside PLANT and ZAFT itself." Tieria murmured. "Unfortunately, we haven't had the time and opportunity to set such up…"

"What's the plan to deal with those extremists, Miss Sumeragi?" Lockon asked.

"Beyond making sure any attempt by them to make use of hard military force ends in failure," Sumeragi replied. "Nothing that requires us to make any overt moves of our own."

"Oh?"

Sumaragi smiled. "Veda isn't limited to collecting information from PLANT and ZAFT." She said. "Information, after all, goes both ways. Veda and I both agree that Chairman Durandal while potentially having an agenda of his own, is a fundamentally well-intentioned man."

"He is a politician." Setsuna said. "Of course he has an agenda of his own. But, while I still sense something off about him, I agree that he doesn't seem to be…distorted. Not like Ribbons or Alejandro Corner were. Not truly…"

Sumeragi nodded. "Playing the role of an anonymous informant," she said. "Veda will leak information directly to the Supreme Council regarding the extremists. It is something of a gamble, but if they take the actions we hope they will, then we can simultaneously neutralize the militarists while allowing the PLANT government to demonstrate their goodwill to the world."

"And if they don't?" Lockon asked. "It is a possibility, after all."

"…then we must do what we must. For now, though, let's give them a chance. They deserve that much."

* * *

A/N

Looks like the extremists are in for a bad time, yes? Good, they deserve it.

I'm sure some of you are grumbling as to the three Extended turned Super Soldiers being assigned obsolescent machines like the 1 Gundam and GN Cannons. Except, none of those units are actually obsolescent. They're both comparable to the 3[SUP]rd[/SUP] Generation Gundams (Exia and other Celestial Being units from season one), and are superior performance-wise to the GN-X line up until the introduction of the Ahead.

It's even stated in background material that one on one, the GN-X is inferior to the 3[SUP]rd[/SUP] Generation Gundams without numbers on their side. The Exia Repair certainly was able to overwhelm a GN-XIII despite its crippled state, with only said state allowing Zinin to overwhelm it with his Ahead.

In short, unless you're facing next-generation machines like the GN-XIV or the GNZ series (which are explicitly the first GN Tau Drive-equipped units to be able to go toe-to-toe with Celestial Being Gundams), or are named characters/aces (essentially one and the same in Gundam), the 1 Gundam and GN Cannons are formidable units even at this point in time.

As for Durandal…actually, yes. His methods – the Destiny Plan and using Neo-GENESIS and Requiem to enforce it – are wrong, but his intentions are good, especially when one considers the circumstances which led to him adopting said methods. You could say he was twisted by the Cosmic Era in general (and by that son of a bitch Rau le Creuset in particular), but he was not a twisted man by himself. Then again, he is a brunette Char Aznable, so…YMMV, I guess?

One more thing…Mu is officially a Newtype, so his being seen as an Innovator up to and including having quantum brainwaves might seem…a case of favoring AD mechanics over CE or even UC mechanics. Thing is, what Newtypes have is just different by _one word_ in terms of terminology: _psychic_ brainwaves, as opposed to _quantum_ brainwaves (that and Innovator eyes glow when actively using their powers, though Newtypes tend to generate a psychic aura when doing likewise). Considering how alike their abilities are, I daresay this is a case of semantics, as opposed to actual favoritism for one side or another.


End file.
